Doppelganger
by Leay93
Summary: Todo parece tranquilo en el mundo una vez que Demian Darhk, Zoom y Vandal Savage han sido derrotados, pero ellos no son las únicas amenazas que enfrentan los héroes. A veces las peleas más difíciles son con aquellos que más amamos. Los muertos reviven. Leonard Snart está en busca de un nuevo equipo y para encontrarlo irá a Central City.
1. As de trébol

**.:As de trébol:.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en su hogar, el tiempo era relativo cuando estabas viajando atreves del tiempo y el espacio, pero ella desde la partida de su hermana contaba los días con amargura, contaba cuantas semanas había pasado el mundo sin Laurel Lance. Aquel era el día de su aniversario luctuoso. Cinco meses sin ella. Todos en la Waverider ya se encontraban en el puente, vestidos para la ocasión sólo esperaban a Sara para emprender el viaje a Star City.

– ¿Todo bien señorita Lance? - preguntó Stein al verla entrar.

–Sí, estoy lista, vámonos- dijo la rubia mientras ocupaba su lugar.

Los demás la imitaron, tomaron asiento y se aseguraron. El tiempo les había dado la experiencia para soportar los saltos temporales, pero nunca estaba demás la seguridad.

–Gideon- llamó Hunter.

–Sí capitán- respondió la inteligencia artificial.

–Llévanos a Star City en el año 2016.

–Como ordene- dijo antes de poner en marcha la nave.

El trayecto no duró demasiado, en instantes ya se encontraban sobrevolando el cielo de la ciudad. Aterrizaron en un terreno baldío. Uno a uno de los miembros del equipo se desabrochó los cintos de seguridad y salieron. Los últimos en bajar eran Sara y Rip, y antes de colocar un pie en el suelo el capitán la detuvo.

–Estás segura de esto, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que viniste y según recuerdo no fue nada bien.

Justo en el primer mes después de la muerte de Laurel, Sara fue a su tumba, pero el dolor pudo con ella, se había jurado así misma en esa misma tumba que seguiría adelante por su hermana, que seguiría con el legado del Canario Blanco. Se repetía el pequeño monologo una y otra vez, tratando de concentrarse en ello para no romperse, pero le fue imposible cayendo de rodillas a escasos centímetros de la lápida, se aferró a ella y comenzó a llorar, le suplicaba a su hermana que volviera y la perdonara por no haber estado ahí y no lograr encontrar una forma de traerla devuelta. Su padre y Oliver la intentaron levantar de forma sutil sin mucho éxito, ella no reaccionó bien ante la idea de separarse de la lápida, por lo que comenzó a atacar al que una vez fuera su amor platónico, los demás miembros del equipo fueron para dar apoyo al Queen. Rip puso fin a la pelea dejándola inconsciente con su rayo.

Sara recordaba algunos pasajes de aquel incidente por lo que dejó de asistir los meses siguientes, Laurel no se merecía semejante espectáculo. Ahora, el tiempo mismo le había ayudado a asimilar su dolor. Sabiendo esto continuó su camino por la rampa hasta bajar de la nave en su totalidad. Rip la miró con dudas, sin moverse por si tenía que regresar por el rayo.

–Vamos Rip, se hace tarde- la confianza que reflejaba Sara en su voz fue trasmitida hacia el ex-time master.

–Un maestro del tiempo nunca llega tarde- dijo antes de seguir a su equipo.

Y era cierto lo dicho por el capitán, dado que habían llegado una noche antes del evento. Sara dirigió al equipo hacia la Arrow Cave, seguramente ahí estarían los demás. No tardaron en llegar, entrando sin ningún problema.

– ¿Oliver? - llamó sin respuesta aparente- ¿chicos?

–Quizá se fueron a dormir temprano- inquirió Jax.

–No con este equipo- respondió Sara viendo hacia los maniquís sin trajes en las vitrinas.

–Creo que necesitamos unos de éstos- Ray hizo su petición hacia su capitán.

–Me temo que no- contestó con su acento particular.

–Entonces necesitamos un sindicato, trabajamos sin buenos beneficios- se quejó Mick.

Sara rio ante el comentario de su compañero. El sonido de los pasos interrumpió al equipo. Un hombre afroamericano de gran altura apareció de detrás de la bodega.

–Qui… ¿quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó una vez que los vislumbró.

– ¿Quién eres tú? - Stein respondió señalándolo.

–Michael Holt, miembro del team Arrow- caminó hacia atrás al ver el número de personajes. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Mick, agregó-: así que no les recomiendo que causen problemas.

Rory notó la forma en que Michel lo miraba, bufó y se acercó poco a poco. Hunter lo detuvo y añadió

–Somos amigos del señor Queen. ¿Está en casa?

–Holt, necesito la ubicación de Oliver- Felicity lo llamó por el altavoz.

Todos se quedaron en su lugar. El chico de gafas no sabía qué hacer.

–Adelante compruébalo- Sara hizo una reverencia hacia el panel mostrándole el camino que debía seguir el científico.

Se acercó con cuidado, pasando a través de Martin, Jax, Rip, Ray y finalmente Mick, este último hizo una provocación cuando Holt pasó a su lado, dicho movimiento lo hizo saltar levemente.

–Felicity…

–Holt, creo que aún te hace falta entrenamiento para poder estar en la vigilancia, te regresaré a investigación.

–Creo que hay cosas más importantes que atender.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? - Felicity notó el temor en la voz.

– Bueno, hay un grupo de personas que preguntan por Green Arrow.

– ¿Hay gente ajena en la base? – la rubia se preocupó. Sabía que haber dejado a Holt solo no fue una buena idea.

– ¿Cómo has estado Felicity? - Ray la saludó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche seguía su curso. Había terminado bien la jornada. Los criminales habían hecho de las suyas, él y su equipo los habían abatido, y ahora como su nueva costumbre dictaba se encontraba sentado en medio del cementerio, frente a su tumba.

–Otro día en que no pudieron huir de la justicia, Laurel- Oliver acarició las letras gravadas en la fría roca.

Desde la ausencia de la abogada no lograba encontrar una total paz, a pesar de haber vengado su muerte, asesinando de la misma forma a Darhk. No se sentía completo. Una noche después de haber evitado el robo de un lote de armas, decidió tomar el camino largo en su moto, mientras los demás volvían al cuartel. Quizá su subconsciente lo dirigió hacia el cementerio. Frenó en la entrada y se quedó mirando hacia la enorme reja que daba la bienvenida. Apagó el motor, tomó su arco y saltó hacia dentro del recinto. Llegó a la lápida correspondiente y simplemente se sentó. Así pasaron un par de horas y sin más se retiró del lugar. Así comenzaría su nueva rutina nocturna, ahora cada noche iba a esa misma lápida, después de las primeras visitas donde sólo se limitaba a observar comenzó a contarle las cosas que le sucedían durante las rondas nocturnas y finalmente terminó hablándole de su día a día. La extrañaba como a nadie.

–Al menos lo estás llevando mejor que yo.

Oliver se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sara. No esperaba a nadie ahí.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste?

–No te preocupes tu secreto sigue siendo eso, un secreto.

Con sus constantes desapariciones después de terminada una misión, comenzó a levantar sospechas por lo que en diversas ocasiones su equipo le preguntaba qué hacía cada noche y él simplemente se negaba a contestar. Ese tiempo a solas con Laurel le daba la paz que no había logrado conseguir en mucho tiempo, no permitiría que nadie siquiera supiera el porqué de su mejora. Así que, si Sara no estaba ahí por envío de John o Felicity, debía ser otra la razón.

– ¿Qué te trajo de regreso a Star City? - Olli se levantó y abrazó a la pequeña Lance. Sólo su dolor era más grande que el suyo.

–La misma razón que te tiene a ti aquí esta noche.

–Supongo que quisiste un momento a solas con ella antes de que todos estén mañana.

–Exacto.

–Entonces te dejo- tomó su arma y se levantó-. Te veo por la mañana.

Sara miró como se alejaba el encapuchado verde. Una vez que se perdió de su campo de visión se sentó exactamente en el mismo lugar que ocupaba Oliver. Pasó su mano por sobre el nombre de Laurel, suspiró profundamente.

–No te imaginas cuanto te extraño- la voz comenzaba a quebrársele-. Lamento no haber podido venir hasta ahora.

Lloró y se desahogó en silencio, dejó ir todo su dolor. Una vez que se calmó, respiró hondo una vez más y continuó conversando con su hermana.

–He olvidado comentarte, conocí a alguien- sonrió para sí-. Es un chico esta vez, por si te lo preguntabas- le dijo al momento que se secó las lágrimas que quedaban-. Un sabelotodo, engreído de lo peor. Justo mi tipo. Sólo que hay un pequeño problema, él murió también.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana estaba soleada. Sara llegó entrada la madrugada a lo que una vez fuera el departamento de su familia, con su padre fuera de la ciudad, ahora que ya no era un policía y sin Laurel, se sentía frío, pero a ella no le molestaba la falta de calor. Se levantó sin ningún problema, por lo que sabía sus padres llegarían directamente al cementerio. Irían los chicos del equipo, los del team Arrow y aparentemente un contingente también vendría de Central City, le alegraba saber lo amada que era su hermana. Se vistió y salió rumbo a la cita.

Al llegar vio a muchos rostros conocidos y otros no tanto. Jax le presentó a varios miembros del conocido team Flash: la Dra. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramón y al mismísimo Flash. Intercambió unas breves palabras con ellos y cuando vio a lo lejos a Kendra y Carter, se disculpó y fue a recibirlos.

– ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó la chica halcón al momento que recibía un abrazo de su amiga.

–Bien- respondió con seguridad, aunque con cierto dolor.

–Es un gusto verte Sara- saludó Carter.

Los Hall conversaban amenamente con la rubia. Poniéndose al día con sus vidas ahora que ya no tenían que huir o preocuparse por morir y ella por su parte les comentaba todas las nuevas cosas que habían hecho al tener que ser los nuevos maestros del tiempo. La ceremonia iba a dar comienzo. La pareja se acercó para tomar un asiento. Sara se quedó rezagada, lo que le permitió ver a sus padres, los saludó a la distancia, cuando terminara iría a abrazarlos. Todos habían tomado sus lugares, ella emprendió camino hacia el suyo. En el quinto pasó escuchó un papel siendo pisado. Miró desconcertada lo que su bota tenía debajo. Era una carta, se agachó y la tomó. Era un as de tréboles.

El rostro de la chica trajo una sonrisa de forma inmediata. Esa carta le recordaba los diversos momentos que pasó con Snart jugando. Estar en una nave sin acceso al entretenimiento de Internet y las constantes batallas, el jugar una ronda era lo mejor de su día, en especial por jugar con Leonard. Aún recordaba con claridad cuando descubrió que Snart hacía trampa. Él marcó las cartas más altas, de tal forma que él sabía cuales escoger y si Sara tenía un buen juego, para evitar apostar contra ella. Estaba tan enojada con él por hacer trampa qué para poder conseguir su perdón, Captain Cold le dio su postre por dos semanas seguidas. A Sara le encantaba aquella actitud del hombre, tan deseoso estaba del perdón que ella consideró que ya había sufrido lo suficiente, además de extrañar sus juegos, por lo que lo perdonó, pero ahora cada que jugaban estaba atenta a cualquier posible engaño, porque un hombre con aquellas habilidades de tomar lo ajeno no se quedaría quieto por mucho.

Sara giró la carta para guardarla en su bolsillo y tenerla como un buen recuerdo. El pastor había comenzado a hablar, pero ella dejó de escuchar al notar que la carta tenía una marca, un pequeño copo de nieve, el mismo que solía utilizar Snart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

Primer fic de este tipo y bueno todo gracias a Captain Canary y a cómo se dio su relación en la serie, los últimos dos capítulos de la temporada me dejaron con muchas ideas y la verdad ya no podía dejar esta guardada. Además se que las parejas de esta historia no serán muy lógicas entre ellas pero méh, yo los amo y punto. Ahora algunas notas:

Digamos que los hechos de este fic transcurren después del final de LoT sin contar con lo de la aparición de Tyler, también después del final de Arrow a este no le cambié mucho, quizá el hecho de que el único que no se fue del team Arrow fue John y Felicity, además de que no se cuenta con los hechos del final de Flash, con eso de volviendo el tiempo.

Y recuerden, si es que ya han leído algo de mí que la portada al fic está el link en mi perfil o sea que está en mi tumblr para que vayan y la chequen.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Dudas, comentarios y demás en los review o PM

NOTA: MUCHAS GRACIAS A **brico4899** que me dijo que lo que estaba no era el fic, era una cosa rara


	2. Intruso

**.:Intruso:.**

 _:_ _:::::::Central City, Star Labs::::::::_

Habían pasado cerca de tres años desde que aquel imponente edificio fue el origen de uno de los accidentes más importantes que haya azotado la ciudad. A pesar de ese tiempo y las constantes remodelaciones seguía sin estar en su completo esplendor. Todo estaba tranquilo en los laboratorios de investigación. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de pasos, el eco del lugar amplificaba el sonido de tal forma que parecía que un gigante era quien irrumpió en el lugar.

El intruso se detuvo en la entrada del ala principal. Miró directamente hacia el maniquí recargado en una de las paredes y que lucía un traje rojo.

–Un edificio de millones de dólares, equipo de otros cientos de miles y una cerradura de doscientos- se burló-, y se supone que los genios aquí son ellos.

Siguió su camino, su objetivo principal estaba en los pisos más profundos de los laboratorios.

– ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó al aire, al tiempo que miraba un plano que se dibujaba en su antebrazo.

Su paso se volvió más lento mientras que el sonido que emitía su reloj era más veloz y constante, estaba cerca. Finalmente se detuvo a dos metros de la entrada de la tubería del de lo que alguna vez fue el acelerador de partículas. Tocó parte de la pared y se abrió como por arte de magia. Entró a la blanca habitación, se acercó al pedestal e inicio el sistema operativo.

–Hola Gideon.

–Disculpe, pero mi base de datos no reconoce su voz, ¿es el primer contacto que tenemos?

–No te preocupes por ello, te ayudaré- introdujo un pequeño trozo de plástico en una de las ranuras.

Gideon tardó unos instantes en procesar la nueva información proporcionada a su sistema.

-Gideon necesito información- pidió el hombre-. Dame todo lo que tengas de Dinah Laurel Lance, Caitlin Snow- hizo una leve pausa y finalmente añadió- y también sobre Leonard Snart.

::::::::Star City::::::::

Sara sintió la irremediablemente necesidad de salir corriendo a buscar respuestas, ¿sería verdad que Snart no estuviera muerto? Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas y aparentó, no con total éxito, serenidad durante la ceremonia, no podía volver a causar un espectáculo frente a la tumba de su hermana. No hubo instante en que su pie se detuviera. El pastor dio por concluida la ceremonia y los presentes se levantaron para convivir un rato más.

La rubia se dirigió hacia el camino, que iba de las tumbas a la salida del cementerio, donde había varios vehículos. Ignorando a sus padres que la llamaban, fijó su celeste mirada en la motocicleta de Oliver, siendo el medio de transporte más conveniente. Kendra la detuvo cuando estuvo por ponerse el casco.

– ¿Qué sucede Sara? - preguntó con preocupación.

–No hay tiempo para hablar.

Se deshizo del leve agarre que ejerció la castaña. Se colocó el casco, encendió la motocicleta y emprendió camino hacia la Waverider. Aceleró lo más que la maquina le permitía. Arribó en menos de 20 minutos al lote baldío donde se encontraba aparcada la nave.

Se introdujo y sin escalas llegó al puente central.

–Gideon.

–Dígame señorita Lance.

–Necesito que hagas una búsqueda, quiero toda la información que seas capaz de conseguir sobre Snart, sin importar que tan mínima sea la referencia a éste.

–Me permito recordarle, señorita, que los resultados de la búsqueda se verán limitados por la destrucción de Oculus.

–Sólo hazlo- apuró la mujer.

Gideon comenzó a mostrar diversos documentos de las múltiples veces en que el Capitán Frío entró a la cárcel, así como de sus escapes y artículos sobre robos que involucraban al hombre. Antes de que Sara pudiera seguir avanzando con la revisión de la información, Kendra entró a la nave, con las alas siendo recogidas para no golpear o tirar algo.

– ¿Qué sucede Sara? - cuestionó con un tono agitado. guardó sus alas-. No me evadas esta vez.

–Leonard.

– ¿Qué con él?

–Está vivo- le reveló la carta que encontró. La mujer halcón se sorprendió ante la seguridad con que la rubia afirmaba la sobrevivencia de su compañero.

–Sara, ha sido un día difícil, has tenido que enfrentarte a algo que habías estado evitando-suspiró, intentaba hacerla entender cuan loca sonaba la idea-, sé que deseas que ellos vuelvan y más por la forma en que tuvieron que partir.

–No estoy teniendo un episodio psicótico Kendra- le aclaró sin quitar la vista del monitor-. ¿Es todo Gideon?

–En efecto señorita Lance. El último registro público que se tiene de Leonard Snart es en su escape de la prisión de Central City…

–Meses antes de iniciar el viaje con Rip- terminó la oración.

–En efecto. Y el último registro que está almacenado en mí base es en el Punto de Desvanecimiento.

–No es sencillo Sara, pero así no lograrás darle un cierre- comentó la mujer alada, sabía que la conclusión que dio Gideon mató la leve ilusión que tenía la rubia-. Debes dejarlo ir.

Ella había puesto toda su fe en esa carta y en qué él le hubiera dejado un mensaje para hacerle saber que estaba vivo, un mensaje que sólo ella podría entender.

– ¿Cómo lo hago? - se limpió una pequeña lágrima que logró escapar-, si pareciera que él no me deja.

Le dio el naipe en las manos, con la cara que tenía el copo marcado.

– Este pedazo de cartón no prueba nada- se lo tendió de vuelta.

–Claro que lo es. Él solía usar estos cuando jugábamos.

– ¿Dónde lo hallaste? - intentó ser comprensiva.

–Tirado en el cementerio.

–Quizá Mick lo traía consigo y se le cayó.

Mil ideas pasaron por su mente, desde las más locas historias de cómo logró sobrevivir a la explosión hasta el hecho de que fuera una versión suya del pasado o futuro, que la energía liberada lo hubiera dejado encerrado en la línea de tiempo, sin oportunidad de comunicarse, pero jamás cruzó por su cabeza algo tan sencillo y lógico como lo que había dicho Kendra.

Se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar Rip, aferró el papel en sus manos y las lágrimas mojaron el trébol que adornaba la carta. Permitió que Kendra le colocara su rostro sobre su hombro, dándole un lugar donde llorar. La abrazó en cuanto la realidad la golpeó de nueva cuenta. Él estaba muerto y nunca volvería.

 _::::::::Central City::::::::_

– ¿Requiere algo más?

– ¿Has terminado la conexión y sincronización con todas tus versiones?

–Así es señor.

–Entonces no hay nada más que puedas hacer por mí.

Caminó hacia la salida de la bóveda del tiempo. Las luces se apagaron al no haber nadie en la habitación. Instantes después el hombre volvió a entrar y pidió una última consigna, la cual fue concedida por la inteligencia artificial.

Se sentía en su propia casa. Se paró frente a un tablero digital, tecleó unos números y giró el círculo que se formó en la pantalla.

–La sirena perdió su canto- dijo en cuanto se abrió la compuerta-, creo que ya lo vi en una película- se mofó.

Dinah Laurel Lance miraba sorprendida al hombre, no podía creer que fuera él. El canal de comunicación sólo estaba habilitado para que ella escuchara, pero no para responder.

– Me encantaría escuchar el cómo alguien como tú terminó aquí, pero mejor te traigo una propuesta del cómo salir ¿Gustas escucharla?

La metahumana asintió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

Yey segundo capítulo y en poco tiempo eso es raro para la rutina que había estado llevando en cuanto a este fic. Espero les guste el capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Dudas, comentarios y todo lo que quieran decir por PM o review. Gracias por leer.


	3. El viaje

**.:** **El viaje:.**

Sara había calmado su pesar, gracias a Kendra. Respiró hondo después de severos minutos que dejó sacar su dolor. Había llorado por Laurel frente a su padre e inclusive frente a Rip, pero nunca expresó el dolor que le causaba la pérdida de Leonard. Debía tranquilizarse en cualquier momento alguien vendría en su búsqueda con reclamos ya fueran sus padres por dejarlos así, el equipo por la forma tan brusca de huir u Oliver por haber robado su motocicleta.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -preguntó con un dejo de preocupación la chica halcón.

–Sí, lo siento- se disculpó y se alejó de su amiga.

Kendra negó suavemente, ella había aprendido a querer y estimar mucho a la Lance. La abrazó por última vez y le permitió que se levantara. La rubia entendió que el momento de deshago había pasado, era hora de seguir adelante. Se disponía a ir hacia el sanitario para refrescarse y volver. Chay-Ara esperó paciente. Mientras dejaba el tiempo pasar notó que Sara olvidó el naipe que había estado sosteniendo. Intrigada por lo que Canario Blanco le dijo, tomó la carta y la vio intensamente, ¿sería posible que estuviera diciendo la verdad?

Ella no había estado en esa pelea; algunas veces, y más cuando veía a Sara o Mick sufrir por la muerte de Snart, se sentía terrible por no haber estado presente por no haber podido ayudar a sus amigos. Sacudió con fuerza la idea de su mente, era claro que Leonard estaba muerto, dio su vida por el equipo, debía dejar a los muertos descansar y ella lo sabía a la perfección. Sara reapareció y la morena quiso guardar de forma inmediata la carta, no quería causar otro episodio, pero no lo logró, sólo esperó que no hubiese notado lo que tenía en la mano. Sara se percató de las intenciones de Kendra, aspiró y soltó el aire, debía calmarse y así lo hizo.

–No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor- extendió su mano, quería devuelta lo que tenía Saunders. Al no ver respuesta agregó-: Debo empezar a cerrar el círculo y escondiendo lo que era parte de él no es la forma.

Kendra le devolvió la carta y Sara pasó sus dedos sobre el naipe.

–Vamos- le dijo a su amiga-. Debemos volver.

Sonrió con tristeza y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al cementerio. Debía devolver la motocicleta de Oliver, que seguramente estaría furioso. Se montó en la moto y emprendió el camino de vuelta. Kendra la siguió por los cielos, prefería mil veces volar a tener que usar uno de esos artefactos.

Tardó exactamente el mismo tiempo en volver que en irse. Para su suerte varias personas seguían ahí y muchos de ellos no habían notado su ausencia, pero sabía que los más importantes y que mejor la conocían, no tardarían en bombardearla con preguntas. Apagó el motor de la motocicleta, se quitó el casco y lo dejó colgando del manubrio. Quitó las llaves y caminó hacia Ollie, él la estaba esperando, listo para una serie de preguntas y una reprimenda, pero Sara le arrojó las llaves, acto seguido él las atrapó con facilidad en el aire. Su regaño tendría que esperar. Canario Blanco no se detuvo, siguió su paso, así que el Queen sólo la siguió con la mirada. Oliver notó el cambio que había sufrido la pequeña de las Lance, fuera de Ray, no se fiaba de todo el grupo de personas con quienes se había estado relacionando su amiga, en especial con los delincuentes de Heat Wave y Captain Cold.

Sara siguió su camino, su primer objetivo era Mick. Él estaba parado bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando a todos los demás. Nunca fue un sujeto de fácil incorporación. Le intrigó ver la forma en que la rubia se dirigía a él. La firmeza en sus pasos y mirada significaba que era algo importante.

– ¿Cómo te la has estado pasando Mick?

–No es precisamente una fiesta, así que te puedes dar una idea- le respondió viendo hacia el horizonte. No bajo su mirada hacia ella.

–Lo sé, nada como una buena pelea en un bar, rompiendo sillas y vasos, y por supuesto un buen vodka- Mick sonrió, esa era la actitud que le había hecho considerar a Sara parte de su selecto grupo de amigos.

– ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

–Mejor de lo que pensé. Aunque un pequeño tras pie me puede hacer perder toda la calma del mundo.

El hombre no entendió a qué se refería Sara, pero tampoco le importaba entenderlo. Seguía pensando en su mundo y viendo a ningún sitio en particular.

–Así que para poder tener estabilidad debo dejar todo recuerdo que no me haga bien- sacó el naipe. Mick por fin la miró- ¿Tú fuiste quién se encargó de todas las cosas de Snart, cierto?

–Sí.

–Tengo algo que devolverte.

– ¿A mí?

–Digamos que al conjunto de cosas que le pertenecían- Mick sólo veía un pedazo de papel sostenido por Sara.

– ¿Pero por qué a mí? - esto desconcertó a la ojiazul.

–Porque tú tienes las cosas de Snart.

–No. Yo me hice cargo de ellas. Se las llevé a su hermana, Lisa, a Central City.

–Pero te quedaste con algunas, ¿no? Como el anillo y …

No pudo decir más y le levantó el as para que pudiera verlo. Mick negó.

–No es mi estilo ser sentimental, así que le dejé absolutamente todo a ella.

La cabeza de Sara comenzó a dar un sinfín de vueltas, de nueva cuenta comenzó a imaginarse mil cosas. Si cada pertenencia de Leonard estaba en Central City, cómo es que la carta apareció en Star City y aún más sospechoso justo en el cementerio donde estaba su hermana.

 _::::::Central City::::::_

–Me siento mal, debimos haber esperado a Sara- comentó Caitlin, mientras dejaba su bolso y su saco sobre la silla que solía ocupar en la sala central del laboratorio.

Los integrantes del Team Flash estaban agotados, el viaje de ciudad a ciudad era demasiado cansado. Habían tenido que volver de forma un tanto apresurada. En los días pasados una serie de asaltos y problemas se habían estado suscitando y todavía no tenían una pista sobre el responsable.

–Sí yo también, hace algún tiempo que no la vemos- Cisco continuó con el tema, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla contigua a la de Caitlin.

Barry imitó a su amigo y tomó lugar en el asiento libre, el otro que estaba a la derecha de Caitlin. El fácilmente pudo haber llegado a los Laboratorios STAR pero decidió acompañar a sus amigos, así que tomó con ellos el tren de vuelta. Se había olvidado de lo aburrido, tedioso y cansado que era viajar en transporte público, cerró sus ojos. Caitlin vio divertida la escena de un Barry cansado, se había acostumbrado a verlo siempre lleno de energía, listo para saltar a la acción. Se acercó a él por el respaldo de la silla y colocó sus manos en sus hombros y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a darle un suave masaje en los hombros. Barry disfrutó el gesto, sonriendo levemente. Era lo que le encantaba de Caitlin, ella sabía exactamente lo que él necesitaba y el momento para ello. Era una sincronización perfecta.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Cisco.

Barry bufó suavemente, un sonido imperceptible para sus amigos. La voz de su latino amigo había roto la buena atmosfera que se estaba creando.

–Tarde supongo- contestó de mala gana, pero sin sonar grosero.

–En ese caso ya debemos alimentar a los metahumanos- Cisco le respondió para molestarlo aún más.

Barry no respondió ante el intento de ataque de su amigo. "No lograrás sacarme de mis casillas, Cisco" pensó hasta que dejó de sentir las manos de Caitlin. Abrió los ojos y se giró hacia donde debería haber estado la pelirroja, ésta se dirigía hacia afuera de la sala.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Flash.

–Alimentar a los meta- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Se marchó en cuanto no escuchó ningún comentario o protesta. Barry se hundió en su lugar cruzando los brazos, molesto. Cisco había logrado su cometido y lo que más enojaba al castaño era que su compañero ni siquiera lo sabía.

Caitlin bajó hasta la tubería con un carrito lleno de alimentos. Tecleó una serie de números y abrió la puerta. Tomó una hamburguesa y estaba por colocarla en la compuerta para que el prisionero la pudiera tomar una vez que ella cerrara el acceso que daba hacia ella.

La imagen de una mujer vestida de negro sorprendió a la Doctora que soltó el paquete de comida. Se suponía que Back Siren no debía ser la primera prisionera en la lista. Caitlin tardó un instante en preguntarle cualquier cosa a la metahumana, todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de que esa mujer luciera exactamente como su amiga muerta, la cual acababan de ir a visitar al cementerio. Todo era confuso y doloroso, le parecía irreal. Tomó fuerzas y se repitió que ella no era Laurel.

– ¿Cómo es que estás tú aquí?

Pero no recibió respuesta. Espero unos segundos y de repente recordó que el canal de comunicación estaba cerrado. El doble de Laurel le hizo el gesto de escribir. Caitlin entendió enseguida y colocó un trozo de papel y un lápiz en la entrada de alimento. Con calma se acercó al material y comenzó a escribir. Una vez terminado pegó el papel al vidrio

"Te daré la respuesta a cambio de un trato" Laurel estaba sonriendo.

–Crees que caeré- Snow rió. Cómo pensó siquiera en entablar una plática con esa mujer-. Te daré tu comida y no hay trato, no saldrás de aquí.

Se giró hacia el carrito, agarró el paquete rotulado con "Sirena Negra". Se disponía a colocarlo cuando vio que tenía otro cartel.

"Sé quién está tras los robos en la ciudad"

Caitlin se quedó quieta. No le sorprendía que Laurel intentará decir cualquier cosa con tal de salir. Lo que le hizo pensar fue que ella supiera de los robos. Nadie de los prisioneros tenía acceso a información sobre lo que sucedía en el exterior. Laurel aprovechó la duda y escribió algo más.

"Leonard Snart o como lo conocen en esta Tierra: Capitán Frío. Él es la mente que encabeza estos golpes y su objetivo final es crear un arma cien veces más potente que su pistola"

Caitlin leyó con atención y en repetidas ocasiones lo escrito por Laurel. No era posible. Leonard Snart había muerto según lo dicho por el Doctor Stein y por Jax. La metahumana escribió nuevamente

"Sé que no confías en mí, pero déjame probarte lo que estoy diciendo"

:::::: _Star City_ ::::::

Mick y Kendra corrían hacia la habitación que ocupaba Sara en la Waverider. Para cuando llegaron, la rubia ya había terminado de guardar un par de mudas de ropa en una mochila.

– ¿A dónde te diriges? – la chica halcón preguntó desesperada.

Chayara vio a Mick siendo perseguido por un hombre, mientras él robaba su auto. Tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que intentó buscar a Sara con la mirada, y tuvo razón, no era nada bueno. Y de nueva cuenta en el día salió volando. Desde el cielo siguió al pirómano para percatarse que él seguía a la asesina. Así fue como los tres llegaron a la nave.

–A qué te referías con que Snart está vivo- Rory preguntó bruscamente.

Al enterase que Mick no había guardado ningún objeto personal de Leonard con él, descartó la idea de que él hubiera tirado el naipe. Quiso mantener su cabeza fría, pensó en las poco probables posibilidades de que de alguna u otra forma Lisa Snart hubiera hecho algún viaje a Star City y que por otra extraña razón la hermana de Snart hubiese ido al mismo cementerio donde yacía Laurel, esa idea era remota como la posibilidad de que el ladrón estuviera vivo. Pero ahora ambas eran la única explicación.

– ¿Le dijiste eso? ¿Por qué? - Kendra se acercó a su amiga y tiró de la mochila que ya colgaba del hombro-. Pensé que habías tomado una decisión, superarlo.

–Tú lo sabías- el hombre calvo le apuntó-. Querías ocultarlo de mí.

– No. Él no está vivo- calmó al hombre de fuerte temperamento-. Fue una idea que se le ocurrió a Sara, estaba o mejor dicho está aún sensible por todo lo vivido. Sigue en la etapa de negación- dicho lo último se giró hacia la rubia.

–Estoy haciendo lo que sugeriste. Dejar atrás lo que viví con Leonard, dejarlo como un buen recuerdo de mi vida.

–Jamás dije o quise decir algo así- se justificó del claro ataque de la Lance.

– Pero para ello- no prestó atención a la disculpa que dio la morena-, debo dejar atrás todo objeto que me traiga dolor más que felicidad. Así que sólo iré a dejar esto junto con las demás pertenencias de Snart.

El bendito naipe hacía su aparición nuevamente. Kendra estaba cansada de verlo.

– ¿Qué vas hacer Sara?- la consternación se apoderó de su voz.

–Iré a Central City. A casa de lo Snart.

–Y yo iré contigo- terció Mick.

Kendra sólo pasó sus ojos de uno a otro. Era claro que nada ni nadie detendría a aquel par y eso la incluía a ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

Ya por fin tercer capítulo, no hay mucho que decir, sólo que gracias por el apoyo al fic que recién comienza. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Dudas, comentarios y todo lo que quieran decir por PM o review. Gracias por leer.


	4. Coast City

**.:Coast City:.**

:::::: _STAR Labs::::::_

Caitlin esperaba con algo de impaciencia que la centrifugadora se detuviera. El suero debía permanecer diez minutos a 300 rpm para que pudiera surtir el efecto deseado. Miraba constantemente su reloj. La impaciencia la carcomía.

–No puedo creer que de verdad estemos haciendo esto- protestaba Barry recargado en la mesa detrás de Caitlin.

–Debo coincidir con mi amigo- Cisco señaló al Allen.

Ramon se acercó a Caitlin para intentar disuadirla. Ella lo ignoraba, seguía enfrascada en su trabajo. Barry la miraba a detalle, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la doctora, el cómo se podía enfocarse tanto en su trabajo al punto de ignorar al mundo que la rodeaba. Como fruncía su ceño al notar que algo no salía como lo planeado y como lo relajaba al instante siguiente de encontrar una solución a su problema. Se movía como un leopardo en la selva, con la misma elegancia y clase, cuando estaba en la mesa mezclando compuestos. Barry sacudió su cabeza alejado todas esas ideas. Debía concentrarse en lo importante.

–Caitlin, esa mujer no es de fiar. Es una villana- intentó convencerla nuevamente.

–Nunca dije que confiara en ella, es por eso mismo que preparé esto.

Se giró y les mostró, finalmente, en lo que había estado trabajando. En un tubo de ensaye se encontraba una sustancia verde transparente. Caitlin había quedado intrigada por lo que Laurel le había escrito. Desde el hecho que supiera sobre los robos hasta tener a un culpable. Cuando la pelirroja le exigió más respuestas la castaña se negó. Se limitó a escribir que le diría todo si le permitían tener un trato. Caitlin se negó y salió de la tubería, al llegar al cortex les contó todo lo ocurrido a sus amigos. Barry explotó, Cisco se limitó a decir que era una burda farsa para intentar salir de la prisión en que la tenían. La doctora era la única que parecía estar realmente interesada en lo que la meta tenía que decirle. Así que pensó en una solución, crearía un suero usando el mismo principio que utilizó contra Hannibal, el suero suprimiría los poderes que el acelerador le dio a Laurel de Tierra dos, lo cual les permitiría tener una charla civilizada.

–Caitlin ¿y si no funciona? – Cisco estaba consternado- Ella saldrá y no sólo será difícil devolverla por sus poderes, sino porque significaría volver a luchar contra Laurel, bueno al menos su imagen.

–Necesitamos saber lo que tiene que decir- no refutó lo dicho por su amigo, porque en el fondo temía lo mismo-. ¿Tú que dices Barry?

 _::::::Central City::::::_

El contingente que venía de Star City por fin había llegado a su destino. Mick había pasado varios momentos en aquella gran casa. Cuando salieron de la correccional Leonard nunca olvidó lo que Mick había hecho por él durante su estadía en aquel terrible lugar, para cuando el pirómano cumplió su sentencia, Snart ya lo estaba esperando fuera con una muda de ropa y un cuarto en su hogar. La primera vez que volvió ahí sin su amigo fue un día frío y gris. Mick se limitó a contarle lo sucedido a Lisa y devolver todo lo que alguna vez perteneció al Capitán Frío. No le dio un abrazo cuando Lisa se desmoronó en lágrimas por la pérdida de su única familia, simplemente se fue de ahí con su dolor.

Kendra se había resistido y quejado en todo momento, no estaba de acuerdo en lo que planeaba su amiga, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola. No quería ni imaginar el dolor que le causarían a la hermana de Snart. Llegaron hasta la puerta. Sara en medio de los tres. Era la más baja del grupo, pero la del deseo más grande. Tardó varios minutos en juntar el valor requerido para chocar sus nudillos contra la madera. Aspiró hondo y finalmente tocó. Se hizo un silencio extraño. Los ruidos ambientales indicaban la nula actividad en la casa. Volvió a tocar obteniendo el mismo resultado.

–Creo que es una señal para retirarnos- dijo Kendra con los brazos cruzados.

Mick iba a protestar cuando Sara se adelantó a sus movimientos y se acercó a la puerta. Intentó girar la perilla sin éxito.

– ¿Estás loca? - la chica halcón se sobresaltó al ver las intenciones de la rubia-. El allanamiento de morada es ilegal.

– Soy una ex asesina- dijo al tiempo que revisaba las ventanas-, esto es como un servicio social.

Sara maldijo internamente las ventanas del lugar. Era un tanto lógico que siendo expertos en robo implementaran las mejores medidas contra otros ladrones. Estaba por proponer el romper uno de los vidrios cuando Mick se acercó a la puerta y en cuestión de segundos la abrió. Ambas mujeres le miraron con sorpresa.

–Siempre guardaban una llave de emergencia- el hombre rapado sacudió levemente la llave ante los ojos de sus compañeras-. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Entraron con sutileza al inmueble. Kendra había pasado del enojo al nerviosismo, qué harían si los descubrían.

– ¿En dónde están las cosas? - la ex integrante de la liga preguntó impaciente.

– No lo sé- Rory respondió sin tapujos.

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – se giró molesta. Lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Yo sólo le entregué el paquete a Lisa, no me quedé a tomar el té- el hombre contestó examinando los alrededores.

–No podemos ponernos a revolver la casa- la morena intentaba disuadirlos para salir de la casa.

Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Sara estaba de acuerdo con su amiga.

–En la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

Los tres se giraron hacia dónde provenía la voz. Una mujer de tez blanca, delgada y de cabello oscuro estaba parada en el piso de arriba. Ella sólo vestía su camisón y una bata cubría su atuendo.

–Cierren al irse- les indicó y se disponía a volver a una de las habitaciones.

– ¡Lisa! - Mick la llamó-. ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

–Desde que te fuiste yo me quedé- había un claro reproche en la voz de la mujer.

– ¿Por qué no atendiste la puerta? – preguntó preocupado. Subió un par de escalones para poder ver más de cerca a la hermana de su amigo.

–Porque no es a mí a quién buscan- los miró a los tres. Su rostro estaba demacrado-. Todo está en la alacena, una vez que hayan terminado coloquen todo en su lugar.

Sin más la chica se alejó. Mick la siguió con la mirada porque le era imposible seguirla con las piernas. Kendra tenía una mano sobre su boca. Jamás había visto y mucho menos conocido a la hermana de Leonard, pero por lo que recordaba ella lo era todo para él, siempre creyó que aquel sentimiento sería mutuo y verla en esas condiciones confirmaban su dolorosa teoría. Lisa estaba destrozada por la pérdida de su hermano, de su única familia, que parecía no tener ganas de seguir adelante con su vida.

Sara por su parte se quedó helada, siempre imaginó como sería el día que conociera a la hermanita de Leonard, quizá bromearía sobre él, pediría ver fotos del Capitán Frío siendo un bebé, aunque ella ya lo había comprobado por sí misma. Sintió el deseo de subir a toda prisa y abrazarla, dejarla llorar en su hombro. Ambas podrían darse consuelo mutuo ante su pérdida. Se contuvo y se enfocó en su verdadera misión, si resultaba estar en lo cierto haría algo diez veces mejor por Lisa que sólo ofrecerle pañuelos para secar sus lágrimas, podría traerle a su hermano devuelta.

Se acercó a las escaleras y abrió la puertecilla. Dentro había varias cajas, unas con ropa, otras con calzado. Lo que buscaba era un pequeño paquete de naipes, por lo que tardaría un tiempo, así que acarreó a Mick y a Kendra, que seguían dándole vueltas a su mente.

 _:::::STAR Labs::::::_

Sirena Negra miraba con dudas la jeringa que se encontraba frente a ella. Quitaba sus ojos de la aguja para mirar al trío que estaba del otro lado del cristal.

– ¿Qué estás esperando? - presionó Barry con descortesía.

El corredor escarlata aceptó con muchas quejas darle la oportunidad a la prisionera de hablar. Desde lo sucedido con Zoom, Barry había dejado de confiar en las personas. Primero Wells, siendo Eobard Thawne, quién asesinara a su madre. Después con la llegada de Jay Garrick, que resultó ser Hunter Zolomon, un psicópata que asesinó a su padre. Barry se juró no volver a creer tan fácilmente en las personas.

–Barry- Caitlin le llamó, ella había notado los cambios del castaño. No le agradaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

Ante la leve defensa que pareció mostrar la Doctora, Laurel descubrió su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha se inyecto el contenido de la jeringa. Espero algún tipo de reacción, pero no sucedió nada. Dejó la jeringa en donde la había tomado. Sin previo aviso se sintió extremadamente cansada. Se recargó en una de las paredes. Cisco y Caitlin se apresuraron a entrar a la celda, pero Barry los detuvo.

–No, puede ser una trampa.

Caitlin no podía creer que una persona tan bondadosa como lo era Barry, que siempre veía lo bueno de la gente pudiera estar actuando tan calculador. Ella entendía el punto de su amigo, pero ella sólo podía ver a Laurel, sufriendo, se preguntaba si su amiga habría sufrido todavía más cuando fue herida por Damien.

–Intenta usar tus poderes y no intentes engañarnos porque no habrá consideraciones -advirtió Flash.

Laurel sólo se limitó a asentir. Intentó juntar uno de sus más ponentes gritos, pero su boca estaba tan seca que sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta. El suero había surtido efecto. El sobresfuerzo hizo que su cansancio se incrementara. Sus piernas ya no pudieron sostener su cuerpo y su mente se cansó también. Lo único que los tres amigos escucharon fue el cuerpo de Sirena Negra contra el suelo.

 _::::::Central City::::::_

Sara estaba cansada de sacar cajas y de revolverlas. No encontraba lo que estaba buscando, en parte se alegraba porque si no estaban esas cartas ahí sólo podía significar que él estaba vivo e intentaba darle una señal, pero era un tanto doloroso ver todas aquellas pertenencias que le recodaban a él.

Finalmente sacó la penúltima caja y comenzó a vaciarla. En ella encontró un pequeño alhajero. Le sorprendió verlo ahí.

–Mick- lo llamó-. ¿Esto era de Leonard?

–De su madre- le respondió al instante que lo vio.

–No toquen eso- Lisa gritó desde el barandal de las escaleras.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron de verla ahí ¿se había pasado todo ese tiempo observándolos? Heat Wave por su parte siempre supo que ella los veía, pero la dejó estar, era claro que hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con otro ser humano.

–Lo sentimos, no quisimos entrometernos de más- se disculpó Kendra.

– ¿Qué contiene la caja? - la rubia tenía una corazonada.

–Sara- la chica halcón reprendió con la mirada, no era muy sutil de parte de Canario preguntar de esa forma algo tan personal.

–Las cosas más importantes de Lenny.

– ¿Puedo? – trató de que su petición sonará amable, al comprender el regaño silencioso de Kendra.

–No- la única sobreviviente de la familia Snart se negó-. Ya han sobrepasado su estadía. Retírense.

–Lisa- pidió Mick en tono bajo-. Necesitamos corroborar algo.

–Sin importar cuanto lo deseen él no volverá- hablaba por experiencia.

Sara tomó esa respuesta como un consentimiento. Abrió la caja y se encontró con varias fotografías de Leonard siendo un niño, de él junto con su hermana, de su madre. Había notas, joyas, lo que más robó la atención de la Lance fue el anillo que de vez en cuando usaba Snart en su meñique. Escarbó un poco en la cajilla y encontró lo que había estado buscando; un paquete de cartas. Su corazón se detuvo. El paquete estaba ahí, lo que significaba que la carta que ella poseía no podía ser del mismo paquete.

– ¿Esa era la última caja? – el pirómano preguntó.

–Sí- Kendra dijo con dificultad al apilar la caja de la que hablaba Mick.

El hombre revisó con la mirada la estancia. Después de su rápido chequeo se introdujo a la alacena. Salió agitado.

– ¡No está! – exclamó. Las tres mujeres se sobresaltaron con el gritó.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Sara dejó el alhajero sobre una mesita y se acercó al alterado Mick.

–La pistola, no está.

Lisa bajó con premura, la bata hondeaba a los lados, no se preocupó por cerrarla. Empujó a Kendra en su paso por entrar a la pequeña habitación donde resguardaba las cosas de su hermano. Miró en varias de las cajas al darse cuenta que lo dicho por Mick era verdad.

–No es posible- Lisa se tomó del cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás-. Ustedes- los culpó.

– Lisa, acabamos de llegar- Mick se acercó y la tomó de los brazos para calmarla-. ¿Alguien más ha venido aquí?

–No.

– ¿Segura?

–Sí, ustedes son los únicos- removió los brazos para soltarse el agarre de Mick.

Sara no tardó en procesar esa nueva información. Cortó camino hacia la mesita donde reposaba el alhajero, tomó el paquete de cartas con desesperación. Estaba vacío.

 _::::::STAR Labs::::::_

Laurel se movía con dificultad. Despertó poco a poco. Intentó situarse, recordar dónde se encontraba. Cuando movió sus manos notó un par de esposas que limitaban sus movimientos.

–Al fin despiertas- Barry estaba cruzado de brazos en la puerta.

Caitlin vigilaba los signos vitales de la metahumana. Cisco ayudaba a la Doctora Snow.

–Vaya que genio- decidió contestar la agresión de Barry-. Y pensar que en mi tierra no eres más que un cobarde que se esconde tras las faldas de su mujer.

Barry saltó y se acercó hacia la cama. Cisco lo detuvo.

–Tranquilo. hermano- colocó una de sus manos en el lugar donde generalmente reposaba el símbolo del rayo.

–Barry será mejor que esperes a fuera- Caitlin le pidió sin siquiera mirarlo. Era claro la molestia que sentía la pelirroja.

El castaño comprendió que había abusado de sus oportunidades de ser grosero. Odiaba ser el causante de hacer pasar un mal rato a su amiga. Desde la ocasión en que le gritó por compararlo con Ronnie se juró que no volvería a ser el culpable de provocar tal dolor a la chica y ahora estaba fallando. No quiso empeorar las cosas así que obedeció y salió. Ahora tenía otra razón para que esa doble de Laurel no le agradara.

–Wow- exclamó Ramón-. Creo que está perdiendo el control muy fácilmente.

–Porque no vas a calmarlo- le sugirió a su latino amigo-. Cisco, yo estaré bien.

Cisco tenía sus dudas. No creía conveniente dejarlas solas. Por más que el suero hubiera funcionado aún Sirena Negra tenía grandes habilidades para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Está esposada y confundida por los efectos del suero- la doctora Snow se giró para verlo-. Estaré bien- le repitió.

–Si me voy, él no se pondrá más contento- señaló hacia donde había partido el forense.

–Por favor Cisco, estoy preocupada por él.

Vio la mirada de preocupación en los castaños ojos de su mejor amiga, comprendió que la preocupación era real y no una excusa para iniciar ella el interrogatorio. Sin más razones el aludido se fue tras Barry.

–Vaya que los doppelganger son lo opuesto- comentó Laurel.

– ¿A sí?

–Barry Allen teniendo carácter y rencor. Reverb aceptando ordenes como un perrito sumiso. Y tú, siendo considerada con ellos e inclusive conmigo. Todo lo opuesto a Killer Frost- Caitlin se tensó al escuchar el nombre del alter ego de su doble.

–No tengo razones para no serlo. Lo que haya hecho ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

–Eso lo sé, sino ya estarías muerta.

La doctora abrió sus castaños ojos. Eso era una amenaza directa. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber pedido estar a solas con la castaña.

–Digamos que tú doppelganger y yo tuvimos algunos altercados en nuestro mundo- se tocó el costado derecho-. Pero dejemos eso en el pasado, además, a diferencia de ustedes yo sí sé distinguir y separar los sentimientos, podremos lucir iguales, pero no lo somos.

–Tendré en cuenta tu consejo- se levantó y anotó los resultados de su chequeo-. Aunque no pueda confiar en nada de lo que dices- la metahumana puso los ojos en blanco.

–Es por ello que quería hablar contigo en privado. A diferencia de tú otro yo, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

–Pero yo no en ti.

–Quizá lo hagas después de que escuches todo lo que tengo por decir.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Caitlin preguntó con fastidio.

–De que mientras más tiempo estemos aquí más ventaja están sacando de nosotros.

–Hablas de Snart, del Capitán Frío. ¿Si estás enterada de qué él está muerto?

–Lo sé de sobra- se incorporó hasta quedar sentada-. Pero él no es la amenaza. Él era un pobre ladrón que al parecer no era tan hábil porque ahora está muerto.

–Pero tú dijiste, cuando escribiste en el papel, que él estaba buscando crear una versión amplificada de su arma congelante- Caitlin ahora estaba confundida.

–Así es, no te mentí, pero creí conveniente darte en ese momento una intrigante respuesta y mira funcionó.

–Todo fue un engaño para salir de tu celda- Caitlin se sentía como una idiota.

–No fue así, es sólo que no se trata exactamente del Capitán Frío, - esperó un poco antes de continuar-. Se trata del alcalde. Se trata de Leonard Snart de Tierra dos.

 _::::::Coast City::::::_

–Espero me tengas buenas noticias- un hombre estaba al teléfono mientras admiraba las olas romper en los acantilados.

–Sí, mejores de las que cree- la voz de un joven contestaba entusiastamente.

–Escucho.

–He logrado traer la pistola- respondió mientras apretaba contra sí un maletín.

– ¿Alguien te vio?

–No, fue un golpe limpio.

–Perfecto, ¿qué más?

–Logré que Sirena Negra aceptara el trato.

– ¿Seguro que podemos confiar en ella? – el hombre se pegó el teléfono al rostro, era un tema delicado.

–Por supuesto, hice una oferta irresistible, ella no dirá una palabra de esto.

– Por tu bien espero así sea, Hartley. Espero y ya estés camino hacia aquí.

– Justo estoy abordando el tren- dijo al momento que le daba su boleto a sellar-. Alcalde Snart, ¿cómo está?

–Mucho mejor. No debes preocuparte por ella Rathaway.

Sin decir más colgó. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y volvió a mirar hacia el mar. Se quedó ahí parado, al momento que con su mano derecha ajustaba los lentes que se le habían bajado.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

Bueno por fin otro capítulo, he de decir que me tardé por cuestiones de falta de ganas, tenía ideas de como quería que avanzara este fic, pero pues las distracciones y la falta de ganas pudo más, pero ahora sí ya algo. Creo que ha sido un capítulo un tanto largo, o al menos más que los otros.

Aclaración por si no lo sabían o recordaban. En el episodio de Flash de Tierra dos en uno de los anuncios que ve Barry y Cisco mencionan que el alcalde de Central City de esa tierra es nada más que Leonard Snart.

Sin más por el momento agradezco todos sus reviews/comentarios créanlo o no motivan a seguir. Cualquier duda o comentarios ya saben que están los review o los PM. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	5. El Secuestro

**.:El secuestro:.**

El olor de la sal marina le llenaba las fosas nasales. El mar era uno de sus lugares favoritos, le daba una calma indescriptible. La playa le dio su perfecto refugió cuando huyó de casa por primera vez. Tratando de poner sus ideas en orden intentaba recordar cuando fue la última vez que visitó el mar. No lo logró recordar, quizá era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde sus últimas vacaciones. Desde que el acelerador de partículas explotó se distanció del mundo y de los placeres que éste ofrecía. No quiso quebrarse la cabeza intentando recordar, simplemente disfrutaba el breve momento, no quería abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que esforzarse por recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Su cabeza comenzaba a poner las piezas juntas y ella comenzaba a verlo todo. Barry, Cisco y ella habían escuchado con atención toda la información que Laurel tenía que darles con respecto a Snart. Les contó sobre el doppelganger de Leonard.

–Él era el consentido del pueblo- dijo Laurel-, Snart se había ganado a la gente mediante buenas acciones, un gobierno justo; inclusive varios medios ya lo situaban en la Casa Blanca, dirigiendo al país. Estaba por presentar su candidatura a las elecciones presidenciales cuando Zoom atacó a la ciudad y Leonard optó por quedarse y truncar su sueño para ayudar a las personas.

–Suena como un buen hombre el cual no coincide con el perfil de genio malvado que nos describes- Cisco cuestionó.

–Las apariencias engañan, ¿Vibe? ¿Cierto?

–Cisco, para ti – corrigió.

–Cómo sea- ignoró al hombre-. En fin, la aparición de Zoom y la falta de control que se tenía sobre él, afectó seriamente la fama y oportunidades de Snart, la gente ya no creía que él fuera capaz de controlar a la bestia que significaba Hunter. Tal fue el daño que causó, que cuando Zoom vino a este mundo, fueron días de paz en Central City, _mi_ Central City. Durante ese tiempo, él intentó volver a postularse lo cierto es que no logró pasar del 15% de preferencias en el país, por lo que su partido político le retiró su apoyo, quedando frustrado y lleno de ira.

–Clásico pasado de súper villano- Cisco giró negativamente la cabeza-. Siempre lo mismo.

–Es por ello, que está aquí, necesita usar la fuerza para poder cumplir su sueño de gobernar el país.

– ¿Quiere apoderarse de Central City? – Barry habló por primera vez, después de haber regresado del exilio temporal que le impuso Caitlin.

–De mi Central City. No le interesa su mundo.

–Si no le interesa Tierra-Uno ¿qué hace aquí? – la Doctora Snow se preguntó en voz alta.

–Sólo en esta Tierra es capaz de conseguir un arma tan poderosa como la pistola del Capitán Frío, vino hasta acá por ella, necesita conocer el principio para poder potencializarlo y para ello también necesita componentes del mismo mundo de donde proviene el arma.

– ¿Y por qué te quiere a ti? ¿Qué papel juegas tú?

–La perfecta distracción y un guardaespaldas muy efectivo.

Los tres amigos se pusieron a la defensiva después del comentario de Sirena Negra. Flash corrió a dar una rápida vuelta a los laboratorios, comprobó que no había nadie.

– ¿Que pretendes? ¿Es que acaso ya está en marcha el plan de Snart?

–El golpe será mañana, hoy puedes descansar tranquilo.

–No más juegos, Sirena- amenazó el velocista.

–Y a todo esto ¿Cómo logró atravesar la brecha? – Caitlin susurró su pregunta.

– Cait, no es el momento de pensar en eso, debemos estar alerta con esta mujer- regañó Barry a su amiga.

–No lo sé, no me lo dijo todo- la metahumana respondió al cuestionamiento planteado por la doctora.

– ¿Qué es lo que te dijo? – Allen no tuvo tacto al interrogar y al verse interrumpido.

– ¿Él? – frunció el ceño dudando que le siguieran a lo recientemente dicho-. Nada. Pero Hartley es su mano derecha, creo que es una buena fuente.

– ¿Hartley? – Caitlin se acercó a la mujer que seguía sentada con las manos esposadas-. ¿Hartley Rathaway?

–Déjenme adivinar, son amigos en este mundo.

–Yo no lo llamaría amistad- Cisco aclaró-. ¿Él fue quién se puso en contacto contigo?

–Él fue quién violó su súper guarida secreta. No quiero saber quién fue el idiota que programó los sistemas de seguridad _, s_ i es que un peón lame botas como Hartley fue capaz de irrumpir aquí.

–Oye- Ramón saltó-. Eso no es posible, si hubiera entrado alguien lo sabríamos.

–Claro, sugiero que revisen a fondo.

–Lo haremos, mientras tú regresas a la tubería- sentenció Barry.

–No lo lograran a tiempo- miró severamente al corredor escarlata-. Él atacará en menos de 24 horas y dudo mucho que inclusive siendo Flash puedas llegar sin la dirección correcta.

– ¿Me estás chantajeando? – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Barry estaba en cuclillas frente a Laurel.

–Trato de ayudarte. Mañana, a las cinco de la tarde llegará un buque con lotes de nitrógeno líquido. Los cuales usará Snart para su reserva.

– ¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto? ¿Qué ganas tú al delatarlo? Si te quería con él debió ofrecerte algo a cambio- Cisco se rascaba la cabeza tratando de comprender.

–Me prometió libertad total en nuestro mundo, sin nadie respirando a mis espaldas.

–Historial limpio, cero policías detrás de ti, una vida de comodidades. Suena bien para mí- Flash quiso llegar al fondo.

–Él jamás haría algo así. El alcalde es conocido por su cero tolerancia a los metahumanos. Tanto él como Harrison Wells nos veían como una amenaza, así que ambos buscaban desprestigiarnos ante la sociedad, buscaban que las personas nos temieran para así presionar y exigir al mundo que nos controlaran. No perdía oportunidad para culpar algún metahumano de cualquier situación no positiva. Así que no me creo sus patrañas, sé que en cuanto ya no le sea útil, no sólo me encerrará, sino que me usará para restaurar su fama, humillándome. Leonard Snart, el hombre capaz de encerrar a Sirena Negra, la comandante del ejército de metahumanos de Zoom, es un buen premio de consolación al ya no poder ser quién cazara la cabeza de Zoom.

– ¿Y qué esperas de nosotros al confesar todo esto? – Caitlin cuestionó, era hora de soltar las verdades-. No esperarás que con esto te dejemos libre o ¿sí?

–Sólo espero que se reduzca mi condena- trataba de negociar, aplicando lo que había visto en diversas de sus clases de leyes-, para volver a mi mundo.

–Ha sido suficiente charla, es hora de que vuelvas a tu celda- Barry zanjó la conversación, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Cisco entendió el mensaje y se acercó hasta la castaña, la levantó y la puso en marcha hacia la tubería. Laurel seguía débil por el suero, así que Barry optó por quedarse en el córtex, Cisco podría manejarlo.

–Caitlin- Barry la llamaba-, Caitlin.

La doctora podía escuchar con claridad la voz de Barry y el cómo le encantaba escuchar su nombre en los labios de él. Trató de responderle, pero por alguna razón sus labios no pudieron moverse.

–Caitlin.

La voz de Allen se transformaba a una versión más profunda y con un acento diferente.

– Despierte, doctora Snow, el tiempo apremia.

Caitlin abrió los ojos lentamente. El sol anaranjado de la tarde le daba un tono cálido e iluminado a la habitación. Cuando logró incorporarse vio sentados en el sofá frente a ella, a Laurel y a Hartley. La mujer recargaba sus brazos en el respaldo, miraba hacia el ventanal detrás de ella, medio cuerpo estaba en la dirección correcta y la otra mitad miraba la belleza del espectáculo natural. Por su parte Hartley no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ajustó sus gafas y siguió mirándola directamente.

– Por fin logró despertar, doctora ¿Desea algo de beber?

Leonard Snart estaba detrás de ella, con los brazos en la espalda, esperaba ansioso la ráfaga de preguntas que estaba por hacer Snow.

 _::::::Wave Rider::::::_

Sara deseaba iniciar inmediatamente la búsqueda de Leonard, ella hubiera comenzado al instante siguiente de salir de la casa de los Snart, pero su voz de la razón o como ella la llamaba, Kendra, le ayudó a serenarse. La ex-miembro de la liga de asesinos no permitiría que su amiga interfiriera, ahora menos que nunca se dejaría disuadir.

–Es imposible que tú sola, o mejor dicho que ustedes dos logren encontrar algo por sí solos- la morena no quiso tocar el tema de Snart-, necesitamos ayuda de los chicos.

– Ellos no lo aprobarán, me verán igual que tú, con pena y tratarán de hacerme ver que necesito lidiar con el dolor. Dejarlo ir.

–Si quieren respuestas deberán tener un equipo para ello. Confía en ellos Sara- Kendra recargó las manos en los hombros de la rubia.

La mirada azul de Canario Blanco estaba dudosa y escéptica, pero los ojos oscuros de Chayara la convencieron. Y ahora estaba ahí, sentada sobre su cama esperando el momento en que todos se reunieran en la sala de navegación. Sus dedos izquierdos jugaban con el anillo que adornaba su meñique derecho. Antes de salir de la casa de los Snart; pidió, con algo que jamás creyó tener, timidez, que le permitiera conservar el anillo, era claro que Mick no lo conservaría y mucho menos lo usaría. Lisa la miró por un rato largo, tanto que Sara pensó en retirarse para no seguir molestando a la pequeña Snart.

–Sólo si prometes volver con él- Lisa miró decidida a la ojiazul.

–Por supuesto- respondió lo que ella quería escuchar, deseaba tanto aquel pedazo de recuerdo de Leonard, que no le importó que el artículo fuera prestado, lo disfrutaría el tiempo que se le permitiera tenerlo- ¿cuándo lo necesitas de vuelta?

–No lo quiero de vuelta, sé que pertenece a ti. Sólo dile que no olvide visitar a su hermana.

Le dio una triste sonrisa y subió de nueva cuenta las escaleras para desaparecer entre su dolor. La voz de Sara fue tan débil y tenue que nadie podría haber escuchado su "Lo haré"

Sus manos seguían inquietas, el anillo subía y bajaba como un pistón. Cómo lo tomarían sus amigos.

–Señorita Lance- la voz de Gideon la hizo saltar-. El Capitán y los demás la están esperando.

Con paso firme salió de su habitación, cada instante que pasaba era un desperdicio de tiempo, tiempo que podían aprovechar para encontrar la verdad. Confirmó lo dicho por la inteligencia artificial todo el equipo estaba reunido, inclusive Carter y Kendra.

–Y bien ¿para que la reunión? – Ray se levantó de su asiento y preguntó con su alegría habitual.

–Seré directa- tomó aire para lo siguiente que vendría-. Cuando terminó la ceremonia de Laurel, decidí venir a Central City para dar un cierre a otro dolor que me retenía.

Se hizo una breve pausa que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir. Jax bajó la cabeza al suelo, junto con la incómoda mira de Ray. Mick miraba atento a Sara, junto con el profesor Stein. Rip cruzó sus brazos un tanto incomodo, en la nave se evitaba tocar el tema de Snart.

– ¿Y lo lograste? -el británico acento del capitán resonó en la habitación.

–No- contestó sinceramente-. Ahora más que nunca creo que él está vivo.

Todos los miembros del equipo la miraron por fin, algunos con dudas y otros con pena, seguramente pensando que el dolor había vuelto loca a su Canario.

–Señorita Lance- Martin comenzó a hablar, Sara esperaba las preguntas e insinuaciones de que había perdido la razón-. ¿Qué pistas tenemos del señor Snart?

No sólo Sara miró sorprendida al hombre mayor, también lo hicieron Kendra y Mick.

– ¿No dirá que es una idea mía? Que el dolor me afectó a tal punto que estoy loca de remate.

–Sobrevivir a un naufragio en una isla alejada de la civilización, para después ser parte de una organización de asesinos, morir y revivir, viajar en el tiempo, creo son razones más fuertes para perder la cordura y si no lo hizo en esas situaciones no creo que lo haga ahora.

La rubia le sonrió, aquel hombre logró apaciguar el nerviosismo que sentía al confesar a sus compañeros sus sospechas. Todos cambiaron las diferentes miradas y ahora se enfocaban a lo que tenía que decir Sara.

– ¿Nos dirás? -Ray la incitó a continuar.

–Cuando estábamos en el cementerio, encontré un naipe, un as de trébol, la carta lucía exactamente igual a las que solíamos usar Leonard y yo para jugar- Jax abrió levemente la boca, pero la cerró al ver que Sara lo vio-. Sé que no es una prueba contundente, pero si fue algo motivante. Decidí regresar a Central City para cerciórame, a la casa de los Snart, en concreto, ahí es donde yacen las pertenencias de Leonard.

– ¿Es por ello que desaparecieron de un instante a otro de Star City? -Rip la cuestionó, Kendra asintió.

–Descubrimos, ya una vez de regreso en Central City, que faltaban pertenencias de Snart.

–El mazo de cartas- Carter habló por primera vez en toda esa situación.

–No sólo eso, sino también la pistola de Snart- Mick comentó.

Esa sí que era una prueba más realista que una simple carta, aunque para Sara era todo lo contrario.

– ¿El arma del Señor Snart desapareció?

–Así lo confirma la hermana- la mujer halcón ahora tomaba la palabra-. Es por ello que debemos ponernos en marcha, debemos averiguar cómo, cuándo y quién la sustrajo de la casa de los Snart.

Todo el equipo se alertó, sin importar si creían que Snart estuviera vivo o no, el hecho de que un arma poderosa como la de él estuviera fuera de su vigilancia los ponía en alerta.

–Gideon- Rip llamó a la inteligencia-. Rastrea cualquier indicio de nitrógeno líquido o cualquier descenso súbito de temperatura.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, aunque sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

–Qué otra pista tienes Sara- el maestro del tiempo quiso averiguar.

–Ahora sabemos lo mismo- dijo con pena al no tener más información.

–Empecemos por encontrar el arma- dijo Stein. Todos lo miraron esperando que dijera la solución al problema de encontrar el objeto perdido-. Sé de alguien que nos podrá ayudar a rastrearla.

–Adelante profesor- Sara lo animó emocionada, Kendra había tenido razón, en equipo eran mucho más fuertes que separados.

–Gideon.

–Dígame profesor- respondió una robótica voz.

–Fija el curso hacia los Laboratorios STAR.

 _::::::STAR Labs::::::_

Barry golpeaba todo a su alrededor, no hubo silla o mesa del córtex que resistiera la ira del corredor. El forense seguía con su traje puesto, pero la capucha no ocultaba su rostro iracundo. Cisco desistió de tranquilizarlo después de los primeros diez intentos, así que dejó que desatara toda su frustración.

–Cómo pude ser tan imbécil- golpeó por enésima vez la mesa de control.

–Barry- con renovadas fuerzas y con miedo a que su amigo continuara destruyendo el equipo, se acercó-. No fue tu culpa.

–Claro que sí, nunca debí creer en esa mujer- levantó la vista hacia la pantalla que mostraba el vídeo de seguridad.

Después de un intenso debate entre el equipo, acordaron que darían aviso a la policía de un intento de robo y que Flash acudiría al puerto y aparecería en escena, sólo a reserva de que Leonard Snart de tierra dos apareciera e intentara usar su arma. Habían acordado, de igual forma no alertar de la verdadera razón del aviso a Joe, sería demasiado complicado ponerlo al tanto de un Snart queriendo apoderarse de otro universo. Justo a las 5:00 p.m. el buque arribaba, Barry vigilaba la zona desde una distancia prudente, la policía ya se encontraba en su posición y sin previo aviso un par de motociclistas salió de un par de contenedores.

–Motociclistas a las dos en punto- Caitlin comentó por el intercomunicador.

–No aparezcas hasta que lo haga Snart- le recordó Cisco el plan.

La policía interceptó a los dos ladrones, pero estos fueron más rápidos y lograron evadir a las patrullas que intentaron cerrarles el paso. Siguieron con su trayecto y de una rampa improvisada saltaron a la cubierta de la embarcación. Barry se levantó de su posición y corrió hacia la escena de acción, sólo para encontrarse que ambos ladrones habían sido aprendidos por agentes que se encontraban ya en el buque.

Antes de perder más tiempo regreso a los laboratorios, sólo para encontrarse a un inconsciente Cisco sobre la mesa. Lo llamó, pero éste no respondió; de inmediato notó la ausencia de Caitlin, gritando su nombre intentó encontrar respuesta, sin éxito alguno. Dio un rápido vistazo a todas las instalaciones, encontrándolas vacías. Iba a despertarlo para averiguar lo sucedido, pero no fue necesario; la pantalla frente a él mostraba un vídeo.

La grabación se dividía en dos partes que llenaban la pantalla, en una mostraba como un hombre esperaba en la entrada, mirando su reloj, cuando éste marcó las cinco de la tarde se acercó a la puerta y dio una orden al aire o eso creía el metahumano, porque el vídeo carecía de sonido, instantes después de hablar al aire logró ingresar al complejo. Caminó despacio y sintiéndose con todo el tiempo del mundo. Al mismo tiempo, Sirena Negra esperaba y a la misma hora que entró aquel hombre ella salió de su celda, sólo tuvo que pararse frente al vidrio y decir unas palabras para que la celda se abriera, una vez que así lo hizo, caminó hacia la superficie, dejando atrás su prisión en la tubería. La cabeza de Barry le daba vueltas, cómo lograron violar la seguridad tan fácilmente y porque ni Caitlin, ni Cisco se habían percatado. La imagen ahora le mostraba la sala principal del córtex, ahí se veían Caitlin y Cisco, la primera en hablar fue la pelirroja y después el latino. Una vez terminadas las palabras del chico ambos cayeron inconscientes, como derribados por una fuerza invisible. Por la puerta aparecieron la metahumana y aquel hombre. Barry apretó los puños al saber que seguiría a continuación, el hombre cargó a Caitlin en sus brazos y salió con ella, dejando a Cisco noqueado sobre la mesa. La primera vez que Barry retrocedió la grabación fue para enfocar y acercar la cara que aquel hombre, sólo para descubrir que se trataba de Hartley Rathaway.

Dejó a ahí a su amigo y salió en busca de Caitlin y sus captores, él no había tardado más de diez minutos en ir y volver al puerto, por lo que ambos criminales no debían estar muy lejos. Corrió y busco en al menos diez kilómetros a la redonda, pero no encontró nada, habían desaparecido. No se detuvo ahí, revisó toda la ciudad al menos una vez y para cuando se dio cuenta que corriendo no lograría encontrar a la doctora, regresó a los laboratorios. Cisco ya se encontraba consiente y veía con atención el vídeo. Cuando la ventisca removió los papeles de la mesa, se giró hacia su amigo para contarle lo sucedido, pero al ver la ira en sus ojos supo que él ya estaba al tanto.

Y así pasaron las siguientes tres horas, Barry gritando, golpeando, buscando alguna pista y cuando creía tener alguna salía corriendo, sólo para regresar a gritar y golpear de nueva cuenta al no dar con su paradero. Ahora se encontraban en una leve fase de tranquilidad antes de que Barry volviera a realizar una búsqueda sin éxito.

–Debemos pensar en algo, no puedes seguir corriendo así, sin una dirección- el ingeniero colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, que seguía con los ojos fijos en el vídeo.

El castaño detuvo la reproducción justo en el momento en que ambos raptores emprendían la huida. Acercó la imagen para que los rostros de ambos se vieran perfectamente e hizo que los demás monitores y pantallas reprodujeran la imagen congelada. Los miró instantes más, tomó fuerza y le dio la cara a su amigo.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Necesitaremos ayuda.

–Bien dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual, ¿o no lo cree así Señor Ramon?

Martin Stein estaba en medio del grupo, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Jax, al lado de éste estaban Kendra y Carter, del lado derecho del Doctor Stein, Sara miraba el desorden que había en la habitación. Ray y Mick parecían asombrados por la tecnología y Rip, se refugiaba un poco atrás de su equipo. La llegada de las leyendas sorprendió a los chicos. Sara detuvo sus ojos azules en la pantalla frente a ella. Una clara imagen de su hermana enfundada en un traje negro era lo que adornaba aquella habitación

::::::Coast City::::::

–Que idiotas fuimos, era claro que se trataba de una trampa- se tomó el cabello entre las manos y bajo la cabeza hasta su regazo.

–No se sienta mal Doctora, está comprobado que cuando se trata de alguien que apreciamos- miró a Laurel, que seguía con la mirada perdida en la postal que ofrecía la costa-, tendemos a bajar las defensas, suprimir nuestro estado de alerta. Y eso les pasó a ustedes, su error radica en seguir confundiendo su mundo con el nuestro, no en que sea una idiota.

Leonard Snart siempre se caracterizaba por su fluido lenguaje lleno de sarcasmo e ironía, le resultaba un tanto confuso a Caitlin escuchar el mismo lenguaje, pero ahora con un tono lleno de propiedad y sobriedad.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó con frustración. Se sentía como una polilla que cayó en la trampa de la deslumbrante luz.

–Su ayuda con un pequeño asunto- extendió su mano indicando la dirección que debían seguir. La científica no se movió ni un centímetro-. Por favor no me haga ser descortés y tener que pedir ayuda para trasladarla.

Caitlin comprendió la amenaza y se levantó de su asiento. Caminó hacia donde le indicaba el hombre de anteojos. Él la siguió hasta caminar a su nivel, detrás de ellos veían Laurel y Hartley.

–Supongo que su "asunto" es muy importante como para armar todo este espectáculo y traerme hasta aquí.

Snart le sonrió, pero no dijo más. Minutos después llegaron hasta una enorme puerta de madera. El alcalde la abrió sólo para dar paso a la cocina.

–Que buen anfitrión, cenaremos antes.

–Hartley- llamó a su compinche.

El aludido le acercó un maletín abierto, dentro de él se encontraba la pistola del Capitán Frío. La sacó y la encendió, estaba lista para ser disparada.

–Que tan buenos son sus conocimientos en el tema de transferencia de calor y termodinámica.

–Bastante buenos, pero creo que se equivocó de científico, soy bioingeniera, no ingeniera mecánica, así que no podré hacer mucho por su pistola.

–Eso lo sé, si hubiera querido que tocara esta arma- la alzó para bajarla inmediatamente-, habría traído al señor Ramon conmigo, al fin y al cabo, él creó esta cosa. Y como lo dice bien, su especialidad tiene que ver con medicina y biología, combinada con la ciencia, es por ello que necesito que me dé una solución a mi problema.

– ¿Le pasa algo? – le preguntó más curiosa que antes.

–A mí no, a ella- apuntó a lo que parecía el refrigerador.

Caitlin posó sus castaños ojos en donde apuntaba Snart. Se quedó helada, tanto como lo estaba Killer Frost.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

Seré breve, me tardé mucho por muchas razones que no tiene sentido enumerar, así que sólo espero que aún sigan interesados en esta historia y más animados ahora que el regreso de las series de DC vuelven en pocos días, a la espera de poder ver algo de nuestros Ships favoritos

Sin más por el momento agradezco todos sus reviews/comentarios créanlo o no motivan a seguir. Cualquier duda o comentarios ya saben que están los review o los PM. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	6. La decisión

**.:La decisión:.**

Colocó su mano sobre el cristal frío. Su asombro era tal que no podía creer lo que veía. Su cuerpo reaccionó después y la hizo dar un salto hacia atrás. Ahora sólo podía ver lo escalofriante de la escena, una mujer, muerta siendo exhibida como un trozo de jamón.

–Eres un lunático- miró horrorizada los ojos azules sin expresión de Snart.

Su ondulada cabeza comenzaba a crear cientos de teorías sobre la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí; cada una era peor que la anterior.

–Antes de que enloquezca, le contaré y después usted decidirá si quiere ayudarme o no.

–Lo dice cómo si tuviera opción.

–Usted tendrá la última palabra. Le prometo que no la retendré a la fuerza.

Caitlin pasó sus ojos de Leonard al refrigerador donde se encontraba su doble.

 _::::::STAR LABS::::::_

– ¿Laurel?- Sara se acercó hasta quedar de frente a uno de los monitores.

Las demás leyendas hicieron lo propio al ver que la rubia no se movía, querían cerciorarse que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Ray, que junto con Sara, era uno de los que mejor conocía a Laurel confirmó que la mujer de la imagen era la hermana de Sara.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Barry preguntó abruptamente, seguía alterado por la desaparición de Caitlin.

Nadie le respondió. Sara se fijó a detalle en la imagen congelada. Por el color blanco y negro y una serie de números en la parte inferior supo que se trataba de un vídeo de seguridad.

–Es del día de hoy- exclamó en voz alta al detenerse a ver la fecha.

– ¿Cómo es posible? – Ray preguntó.

– Esa toma es de aquí, del Cortex, y por la hora asumo que no han pasado más de 4 horas desde que fue grabado esto- el profesor Stein habló al reconocer el lugar.

Barry sólo puso sus manos en la cabeza, jalando su cabello castaño, ahora las cosas eran diez veces más complicadas. Cisco trataba de formular alguna explicación, dudaba entre decir la verdad o inventar algo para salir del apuro. Sara encaró al latino.

–Mi hermana- señaló al monitor que estaba observando- ¿Qué significa esto?

Quería seguir preguntando pero cada cuestionamiento que formulaba en su cabeza se entorpecía con otra idea, su mente en ese punto era una tormenta que no le permitía decir una palabra sin trabarse. Cisco no se atrevió a decir nada por miedo a empeorar las cosas, lo que no imaginó es que su silencio fue el origen de las complicaciones, porque Sara Lance lo tomó de la playera acercando su rostro al de ella. La rubia buscaría respuesta de una u otra forma.

–Por favor, no me hagas daño- le suplicó el ingeniero al notar la furia en los celestes ojos de la leyenda.

Barry por fin tomó una decisión y corrió para alejar a su amigo de un ataque inminente. Con la misma velocidad se alejó de todo el equipo de las leyendas. Sara sólo sintió una brisa que movía su cabello rubio al instante que su mano ya no sostenía al chico. Parpadeó por la rápida acción, y ella junto con los demás del grupo, buscó hacia donde se había movido Flash, percatándose que se había posado detrás de ellos.

–Es una larga historia.

–Para un ex Time Master, el tiempo no es problema- Rip le respondió al hombre de traje escarlata.

–Esa mujer- señaló a la imagen-, no es Laurel Lance, al menos no la que conocimos. Laurel Lance, El Canario Negro, murió.

Barry quiso dejar claro que la muerte de la heroína era un hecho y supo que hizo bien en ser tan directo al ver como el rostro de Sara se oscurecía, había matado una pequeña esperanza que tenía la rubia, esperanza que quizá ni ella sabía que había creado.

– ¿Entonces cómo explicas su increíble parecido? – Kendra habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

– ¿Un metahumano?- sugirió Jax.

–No- el corredor balbuceó un poco al responderle, no sabía cómo continuar con la explicación-. Es su doppelganger.

Todos seguían confundidos, su respuesta no ayudó a eliminar las dudas. Entonces recordó que el profesor Stein podría ayudarle, aunque no estaba seguro si de tantos viajes en el tiempo él sería capaz de recordar la explicación que le dio a su equipo hacía algún tiempo.

–Multiverso- sólo mencionó aquella palabra para ver si el profesor lograba recordar.

Sin importar cuanto aprendiera o se viera afectado por los viajes en el tiempo, Martin nunca olvidaría el hecho de que el multiverso existía y él había presenciado parte de él.

– ¿De verdad? –le preguntó a Barry y él sólo asintió-. Increíble.

–Creo que nos estamos perdiendo de algo importante- Mick dijo con su voz ronca.

El profesor se apresuró a tomar un plumón y explicarles la situación a sus compañeros.

–Hace algunos meses, antes inclusive de que conociera al señor Jefferson- señaló a su otra mitad con el plumón destapado-, mi otra mitad, el señor Raymond evitó que nuestro mundo fuera absorbido por una enorme discontinuidad creada en el espacio tiempo por el señor Allen.

Ahora fue a Barry a quién señaló. Al tiempo que hablaba comenzaba a realizar dibujos y esquemas. El grupo se acercó más para poder apreciar lo que estaba plasmando en el cristal. Por su parte Barry y Cisco mantuvieron su distancia.

–Cuando sucedió esto se abrieron brechas hacia diferentes mundos, diferentes tierras. En las cuales existimos aunque no de la misma forma en que lo hacemos en esta tierra.

– ¿Cuántos de estos mundos hay? – Sara preguntó.

–Tantos como el universo mismo.

–Entonces esa mujer, es Laurel, pero de otro mundo- Barry asintió-. ¿Cómo?

El castaño no comprendió la pregunta de la menor de las Lance. Así que ella se explicó mejor.

– ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí y porque no se ha ido?

–No sé cuánto sepan de los hechos sucedidos en los últimos meses aquí en Central City, pero cuando las brechas se abrieron muchos dobles, con poderes, de lo que nosotros denominamos como Tierra-2, comenzaron a llegar a este mundo.

–Sí, recuerdo haber leído algo- Kendra habló por primera vez-. Recuerdo varias noticias sobre un incremento en ataques de metahumanos.

–El mayor problema que tuvimos fue con un metahumano, más específicamente con un velocista.

–Zoom- Jax completó la oración, Barry sólo asintió.

–Zoom causaba terror en su mundo y decidió venir al nuestro a hacer exactamente lo mismo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, él se dio cuenta que solo no podría lograrlo, así que decidió traer a su ejército de metas con él, gente que le servía y con la que había logrado hacerse del poder en su tierra.

–Al grano Allen- lo apresuró Sara.

–La segunda al mando de su ejército era Laurel, o como se hace llamar Sirena Negra.

Todos se giraron a ver nuevamente a la mujer, por alguna extraña razón ahora después de lo dicho por Barry, y a pesar de tener el rostro de Laurel, sentían que era una extraña. En especial Sara, sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, aún con la explicación del profesor y del forense, ella seguía viendo a su hermana mayor, la que la regañaba, la que la abrazaba cuando tenía miedo, la que la peinaba, la que la perdonó después de haberse metido con su novio, la que la incitó a convertirse en lo que era ahora, Canario Blanco. No era tonta, comprendió que esa mujer no era su hermana, ella ayudó a causar problemas en otro mundo, no era una buena persona, pero no podía arrancar de su corazón el amor que sentía por Laurel y verla ahí sólo le recordaba cuanto la quería.

– ¿Derrotaron a Zoom y a su ejército?- Carter preguntó curioso.

–Sí- Cisco por fin se sintió confiado para hablar-. Evitamos la destrucción no sólo de nuestra Tierra, sino también la de Tierra-2.

–Entonces que hace ella aquí- Sara preguntó aun con la mirada fija en el doble de su hermana, nunca se cansaría de verla. Cisco y Barry se miraron. Ante la falta de una respuesta rápida, la rubia se giró para darles una mirada fuerte y determinada a llegar al fondo.

–Una de las claves para detener a Zoom fue debilitar a su ejército y para ello debimos atacar a la líder, derrotamos a Sirena Negra- Cisco contestó-. Por lo tanto ella permanecía encerrada en nuestra prisión.

Todos guardaron silencio. Era impactante y difícil de asimilar el hecho de que pudiera existir otro igual a ellos pero de una forma totalmente diferente. Ahora lo que consternaba al equipo era la reacción de Sara.

– ¿Quién más sabe de ella? – preguntó después de un rato.

–Sólo nosotros- Cisco seguía respondiendo.

– ¿Por qué ocultaron esta información de mí? ¿Quiero verla? – exigió en gritos.

–No tenemos por qué rendirles cuentas a ninguno de ustedes- Barry explotó ante las demandas que expresó Sara-. Así que les pido que se retiren.

–No puedes prohibirme ver a mi hermana- se colocó frente a Flash.

–Ella no es tu hermana- no retrocedió, no le temía-. Esta es la última vez que se los pido de forma amable.

–Chicos tranquilos- Rip intervino-. Sara no olvides a que hemos venido-la miró aunque ella seguía con los ojos fijos en Barry.

Tardó un poco en procesar la petición del Capitán. Era cierto que necesitaban de la ayuda del personal de los Laboratorios STAR, deseaba encontrar con todo su corazón a Snart, saber que él seguía vivo, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora deseaba ver a Sirena Negra. Quizá fuera su deseo de ver a su hermana una vez más, aunque no fuera ella.

–Esta reunión termina aquí- Barry sentenció.

–Barry, por favor, necesitamos su ayuda- la mitad más joven de Firestorm pidió.

–Lo lamento, Jax, pero por ahora tenemos nuestras propias preocupaciones, aunque quisiéramos no podemos ayudarles.

Terminó el contacto visual con Sara y se encaminó hacia la computadora, debía seguir buscando a Caitlin.

–Es importante, si no nos ayudan muchas vidas pueden correr peligro- Ray se unió a la serie de suplicas.

– ¿Qué ocurre?- Cisco preguntó al notar que Barry no despegaba la mirada del monitor.

– Señor Ramón, ¿Sus inventos tienen algún registro o forma de ser rastreados?- el hombre canoso preguntó.

– ¿Por qué?

–El arma de Leonard Snart ha desaparecido.

–La pistola del Capitán Frío- más que una pregunta fue la respuesta a lo sucedido.

Barry detuvo su búsqueda y miró a su amigo, que le devolvió la mirada. Quizá después de todo Sirena Negra no actuaba por su cuenta.

 _::::::Coast City:::::_

Ahora el grupo se encontraba sentado en la sala donde Caitlin despertó. El sol se había ocultado y la bella escena de atardecer se convirtió en una estrellada noche. La doctora Snow estaba sentada frente a sus dos captores y a la mente detrás de su secuestro.

–Es un enfermo. Es peor que su versión de Tierra 1.

–El pobre Capitán frío, una pena que no pudiera conocerlo- suspiró, realmente conmovido por la desgracia-, pero no es a lo que la he traído hasta aquí.

–Que requiere de mí, le sugiero que hable pronto porque Flash no tardará en dar con usted.

–Estoy seguro que el señor Allen está corriendo en círculos justo ahora- Caitlin miró con rencor a Laurel, ella debió haberle mencionado sobre la verdadera identidad de Barry a este otro Snart-. Eso lo sabía inclusive antes de contactar con la señorita Lance- leyó la mirada de odio que le lanzaba a la metahumana.

–Entonces sabe que una vez que Barry dé con la dirección estará en apuros.

Laurel rió, Cailtin se sonrojó, se sentía molesta de que subestimaran a Barry.

–Tiene razón en algo, doctora, el tiempo apremia, por ello déjeme mostrarle por qué la necesito- Snart se subió las gafas y alzó la cara para hablar-. Guideon, muéstranos las noticias del 27 de febrero de 2175 de esta tierra antes de la discontinuidad.

–En seguida Alcalde- una cabeza blanca apareció en medio de ellos. Y al hablar se direccionó hacia el doppelganger de Snart.

Pocas veces había visto e interactuado con Gideon, ya que no era muy fanática de conocer el futuro, se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no podría dejar de pensar en los hechos que aún no sucedían. La única ocasión en que requirió de los servicios de Gideon, fue para cerciorarse que en verdad Ronnie había muerto después de cerrar la brecha, confirmándolo por la computadora. Desde aquel día no se tuvo algún registro sobre Ronnie Raymond; desde entonces ella dejó de ir a la bóveda del tiempo, no quería saber algo que la lastimara, si bien la tentación era mucha, y más cuando Barry corría peligro y no tenían contacto con él, sólo en esas ocasiones; ella se detenía en el acceso de la bóveda, ansiosa por preguntar y saber si Flash seguía apareciendo en las noticias del futuro, pero nunca lo hacía, prefería confiar en que él regresaría a salvo.

Lo que no lograba comprender era como una persona de Tierra dos podía tener acceso a la tecnología creada por un Barry del futuro de Tierra uno. En cuestión de instantes una serie de imágenes y vídeos aparecieron frente a ella, así como también portadas de los diarios. En todas ellas el mundo parecía arder sin fin. Los reporteros gritaban con fuerza, temiendo lo peor y pidiendo clemencia. El Daily Planet en su primera plana tenía como título "Apocalipsis: Sus ángeles entre nosotros" y como foto un ser alado descendiendo, con la luz detrás suya hacía imposible verle el rostro y resaltaba la enorme maza que cargaba en una mano.

–No es posible- negaba con temor.

–Si de verdad cree que ese es el mayor problema, está equivocada- se encogió un poco de sus hombros y se sentó a la orilla del sillón-. Gideon, muestra las noticias de Tierra dos antes de la discontinuidad.

Otra serie de publicaciones y reportes se posó frente a los ojos castaños de Caitlin, pero a diferencia de las primeras imágenes estas no tenían nada de catastrófico. Eran noticias sobre la apertura de un nuevo museo, la elaboración del pie de manzana más grande del país, entre otra serie de trivialidades. La doctora estaba más confundida ahora y Snart lo notó, por lo que continuó con su explicación.

–Gideon, ahora muestra las noticias de ambos mundos después de la discontinuidad.

El panorama se dividió en dos, del lado izquierdo de ella se mostraba su mundo y del lado derecho se veía el mundo de Killer Frost. Ahora ambos lucían un aspecto apocalíptico mucho peor de lo que había visto.

–No puede ser verdad- se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito que no salió.

–Le recomiendo que observe a detalle.

No queriendo seguir la instrucción del alcalde, así lo hizo, no deseaba hacerlo pero sabía que por alguna razón Snart se lo pidió, esperaba que encontrara algo, revisó a detalle y después de varios minutos encontró un aterrante cambio.

 _::::::STAR LABS::::::_

La discusión seguía en los laboratorios, todos hablaban con todos y nadie podía formular ninguna idea coherente, era un caos. Cuando Martin les informó que el arma congelante del difunto Snart había sido hurtada supieron que la doble de la abogada no mentía del todo, quizá todo estaba conectado y sólo había que buscar el comienzo del hilo, necesitaban más información para poder solventar su teoría y poder comenzar a buscar a Caitlin sin dar vueltas en círculos.

–Creo que los chicos tienen algo que decir- Kendra habló después de observar como Barry y Cisco se comunicaban entre ellos y para que todos la escucharan subió su tono de voz-. ¿Cisco?

El aludido suspiró, miró a su amigo en busca de la aprobación para dejarlo hablar y él con la mirada le dio consentimiento para hacerlo.

–El día de ayer tuvimos una charla con Sirena Negra, ella estaba buscando negociar una reducción a su sentencia, así que nos ofreció información como prueba de sus buenas intenciones- Cisco se cortó a sí mismo.

–Algo no salió bien- Mick dedujo rápidamente.

–Ella nos mintió, su información era un señuelo para dejar descuidados los laboratorios y poder escapar- Ramón continuó.

–Presiento que eso no es la peor parte- Ray supuso al ver los rostros molestos de Barry y Cisco.

–Se llevaron a Caitlin- Barry apretó los puños sobre la mesa, de tal forma que nadie pudo verlos.

– ¿La doctora Snow?- Stein no podía creerlo-. ¿Cómo?

–Aún tratamos de averiguarlo- Vibe comentó avergonzado-, pero ella no actuaba sola.

Tecleó un poco y de pronto la imagen congelada de la cámara comenzó a moverse hasta dejar en descubierto al segundo acompañante que entraba al complejo. Ninguno de las Leyendas reconoció al chico.

–Hartley Rathaway- Cisco dijo su nombre.

Sin dejar de teclear en un segundo plano apareció de nueva cuenta la imagen de Sirena Negra, pero ahora era la fotografía que le habían tomado cuando la encerraron, aquella que usaban para su archivo. Si alguien dudaba de que la mujer del vídeo lucía como Laurel Lance, con esa nueva imagen callaría las dudas de los escépticos.

–Y Dinah Laurel Lance, son los principales sospechosos del secuestro de Caitlin- el metahumano sentenció.

Ahora las cosas estaban peor que antes, las leyendas discutían con mayor intensidad. Nadie lograba terminar una sentencia clara sin que otra la estuviera interrumpiendo. Barry por su lado, seguía con su búsqueda, volvió a cambiar las variables para obtener una posible nueva ubicación de Caitlin. Cuando la pantalla se tornó negra, él quitó las manos del teclado temiendo haber desactivado o activado algún protocolo de emergencia del cortex. De repente una imagen apareció en la pantalla, era Caitlin.

–Cait- Barry la llamó al verla aparecerse.

–Hola Barry- respondió por inercia, ya que no lo miró.

– ¿Estás herida? ¿Te han lastimado? - la doctora negó- ¿Dónde estás?

–Veo que tienen compañía- dijo al ver al grupo de héroes que previamente invadió las instalaciones-. ¿Está el Capitan Hunter con ustedes?

El corredor se sorprendió que su amiga preguntara por Rip y ni siquiera se molestara en responder las preguntas que él hizo. Además le resultó extraño que supiera quién era el Capitán de las leyendas.

–Caitlin, ¿dónde estás? Iremos por ti- Barry se acercó hasta quedar de frente de la pantalla central para que la atención de la científica se posara en él.

– ¡Rip Hunter!- lo llamó con un leve grito, sin posar sus ojos sobre los de Barry.

–Soy yo- Rip se puso frente a todo su equipo y llegó hasta la altura donde se encontraba Flash-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?

–2175 Thanagar- Caitlin le dijo y todos a excepción del que fuera maestro del tiempo, pusieron un rostro de sorpresa.

Barry entre ellos, no ocultó su confusión. No entendía que sucedía y porque ella se empeñaba en ignorarlo. Rip se tensó, no comprendía como ella sabía aquello.

– ¿Qué con ello?- le respondió con otra pregunta, quería tentar terreno para saber cómo moverse a partir de ello.

– ¿Es verdad o no?- el tonó fuerte con el que preguntó Caitlin dejó en claro que no permitiría que esa conversación se alargara.

–Verdad- Rip lo supo, por lo que no le dio más vueltas y le contestó.

–Gracias- Cait suspiró para después pasar sus manos sobre su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.

–Caitlin ¿dónde estás?- ahora Cisco era quién preguntaba.

Parecía que él iba a obtener mejores resultados cuando su amiga estaba por hablar pero se calló al sentir una mano en su hombro. Juntó sus labios y los mantuvo cerrados. Dio una rápida mirada al cuarto donde horas antes se encontraba, por fin miró a Barry y con sus castaños ojos le pedía disculpas.

–He sido honesto- la voz de Snart habló detrás de ella. Todos la reconocieron.

El corazón de Sara dio un leve salto, sentía que había pasado años desde que escucho ese sonido por última vez. Caitlin asintió ante el comentario de Leonard y se levantó dejando momentáneamente de fondo el respaldo de un sillón. Todos se quedaron expectantes cuando de la nada vieron el rostro de Snart aparecer. Era tan extraño, lucía como Leonard pero con anteojos y con buena disposición.

–Un gusto conocerlos por fin- habló-. Me encantaría darles más de mi tiempo pero me temo que no se podrá, pero no se preocupen pronto nos veremos nuevamente.

Con un leve movimiento de su mano se despidió y desapareció de la vista de todos. Todos estallaron tratando de encontrar respuestas que sabían no obtendrían. Por su parte, Sara se quedó congelada en menos de 24 horas habían resucitado los muertos.

::::::Coast City::::::

–Creo que debo tomar su respuesta como afirmativa ¿no es así Doctora?- le preguntó al momento que la dirigía de nueva cuenta a la cocina.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?

–Necesito a Killer Frost- Caitlin rió un poco.

–Revivir a los muertos no está en mi currículo- dijo con sarcasmo-. Creo tu sistema de reclutamiento necesita mejorar- habló en alto para que Hartley y Laurel la escucharan.

–No necesito que la reviva, necesito que la salve.

La mujer abrió sus castaños ojos llena de sorpresa. Leonard se acercó hasta la puerta del refrigerador, colocó su mano y algo se activó, las luces se encendieron y la temperatura que marcaba el termómetro digital comenzó a elevarse. Cuando el termómetro marcó los menos dos grados centígrados la mujer piel pálida comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Caitlin se vio en esos ojos azules, era como verse en un espejo, en un frío reflejo suyo, sus miradas se conectaron la mujer de azul despertaba de su letargo y por un instante se sintió conectada con ella, era como si su doppelganger tratara de decirle algo, de repente la respiración agónica de Killer Frost rompió el extraño momento que compartían asustándola, gemidos eran una clara señal de que estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

Siento que fue mucho pero nada de avance :/ pero pues bueno que se le va hacer xD seguimos en este barco llamado Ship, aunque este capítulo no tuvo nada de Ship :P pero bueno poco a poco.

La verdad no recuerdo con exactitud la explicación que les da el profesor Stein al team flash jaja :P sobre lo del multiverso y las brechas y eso, así que por eso algunas cosas de la explicación que en este fic, Stein está dando pueden ser diferentes a lo que realmente sucedió.

Sin más por el momento agradezco todos sus reviews/comentarios créanlo o no motivan a seguir. Cualquier duda o comentarios ya saben que están los review o los PM. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	7. No te vayas

**.:No te vayas:.**

–Detente- Hartley le exigió.

Snart no se inmutó y dejó que el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando Killer Frost continuara. Hartley corrió hasta ellos al ver que no era respondida su demanda. Snart no lo detuvo cuando el chico de gafas tecleó una serie de códigos. Cuando terminó miró con impaciencia el termómetro y este comenzaba a descender, mientras los grados bajaban también lo hacía el dolor y el estado de conciencia de la chica que yacía dentro del contendor.

El alcalde no le dio la mínima importancia a la mirada de odio que Hartley le daba, él sólo estaba interesado en las reacciones de Caitlin.

–Yo la vi morir- le dijo a Leonard-. Vi cuando Zoom la mató.

–Ahora que estamos en el mismo equipo creo que es momento de que conozca los detalles.

Salió del comedor rumbo a la sala. Caitlin lo siguió y se detuvo al recordar que ahí seguía Hartley. Se giró hacia él y vio un claro odio en sus ojos, las cosas eran cada vez más misteriosas.

–Déjalo, ya se le pasará- Snart le restó importancia.

La doctora lo siguió intranquila por la situación en la que se había metido.

 _::::::::::Central City::::::::::_

–Repasemos para ver si está claro- Stein habló-. Laurel de Tierra-2 trabaja con Snart de Tierra-2, en lo que al parecer es un plan por crear un arma criogénica para restituir su poder en su mundo.

En la voz y palabras de Martin sonaba como el peor argumento de ciencia ficción de la historia, pero era cierto.

–Básicamente- Cisco respondió-. Aunque no estamos seguros de los verdaderos motivos del doppelganger de Capitán Frío, lo de construir un arma mortal fue lo que nos dijo Sirena Negra pero lo cierto es que no podemos fiarnos de lo que nos reveló.

A pesar de haber asimilado las noticias nuevas, cada quién seguía pensando sus propias teorías. Mick recorría sin mucho interés el Cortex, Kendra y su esposo estaban atentos a todo lo que dijera el profesor, Rip estaba junto a Martin pero sin prestar atención a lo que decía, pensativo por lo que la doctora Snow le reveló en su última llamada; Cisco, Ray y Jax se encontraban en sus lugares sin moverse, a la espera de que alguien decidiera ponerse en acción. Barry estaba alejado del grupo, continuaba buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Caitlin, Sara por su parte también se encontraba aislada, una vez que se percató que ninguno le prestaba atención salió del Cortex. Encendió el auricular de su oído.

–Gideon- llamó a la nave-. Necesito hacer una llamada a Star City.

– ¿Con quién la comunico, Señorita Lance?- la voz sintética respondió ante la petición.

–Oliver Queen.

 _::::::::::Coast City:::::::::::_

Leonard tomó asiento y esperó que Caitlin hiciera lo mismo. No tenía prisa alguna. La científica llegó hasta la sala y se sentó frente al alcalde.

– ¿Cómo logró sobrevivir?- le preguntó ansiosa por saber la verdad-. Vi cuando Jay…Hunter la atravesó con su propia estalagmita de hielo.

–Doctora, como usted ya sabrá, su amigo, el señor Allen al viajar al pasado para intentar salvar a su madre de su muerte creó una discontinuidad que se vio potencializada gracias a la paradoja creada por el señor Thawne.

El alcalde decidió que lo mejor era iniciar desde los antecedentes. Caitlin se preguntaba como él conocía sobre uno de los viajes en el tiempo de Barry, de aquel suceso sólo lo sabían personas del equipo.

–Al hacer eso no sólo alteró los sucesos de su mundo, sino también del nuestro- agitó su mano frente a él, y automáticamente las noticias que previamente le mostró a la pelirroja reaparecieron-. ¿Qué tanto conoce sobre los Maestros del Tiempo?

–No mucho- no quiso admitir que no sabía nada.

–Los Maestros del Tiempo solían ser los cuidadores del tiempo mismo, se encargaban, básicamente, de evitar las alteraciones que pudieran causar un desvío de los sucesos. Sus amigos, las Leyendas, como hacen llamarse, los conocen a la perfección, es más, su Capitán era un Maestro del Tiempo.

–Sigue sin responder mi pregunta.

–Así como existen los dobles de las personas en otros mundos, también lo existen para estos seres encargados del cuidado del tiempo.

–O sea que hay dobles de los cuidadores del tiempo, pero por lo que entiendo de tu narración, si ellos cuidan del tiempo, no creo que sean humanos comunes y corrientes.

–En efecto, a ellos les aplican ciertas excepciones que nosotros "mortales" no podemos evadir.

– ¿Como cuáles?

–Por ejemplo, la muerte.

–Si son inmortales, Rip Hunter, es más viejo de lo que pensé- Leonard sonrió divertido de la confusión que expresaba Caitlin.

–Un humano puede convertirse en Maestro del Tiempo, una vez que te unes a ellos, se te es concedido el poder de la omniscia, eres capaz de ver el origen del universo, hasta su final.

–Pensé que el universo era infinito.

–Exactamente. El punto es que sus amigos, se encargaron de destruir a los Maestros y la fuente de su poder, el _Oculus._ Para fortuna de su mundo los Cuidadires del Tiempo, decidieron actuar ante los críticos cambios suscitados.

– ¿Cuidadores del tiempo?

–El equivalente de los Maestros en mi mundo; con la enorme diferencia de que a los Cuidadores el poder no los corrompió, es por ello que en la línea del tiempo de Tierra-2 nunca hubo invasión, nunca existió la destrucción de nuestro mundo. Todo se vino abajo cuando una de las brechas se abrió en el espacio.

La brillante mente de Caitlin procesaba cada pedazo de información con incredulidad. Se llegó a cuestionar la veracidad de toda aquella información, pero ahora que había accedido a ayudar a Snart y su equipo, no habría razón para más mentiras.

–Dicha brecha desvió a los Thanagarianos de su ruta.

–Tierra-1.

–Pero no sólo los desvió de su destino final, sino también encontraron la forma de llegar antes.

Los castaños ojos de la doctora miraban las fechas de los periódicos, marcaban el año 2017, sólo diferían por cuatro meses, cuatro meses les había tomado a los alienígenas destruir a un mundo y al no serles suficiente decidieron viajar a otro, Tierra dos.

– ¿Tú que clase de relación tienes con los Cuidadores?

Que Leonard supiera todo aquello sólo podía significar que tenía algún contacto con los encargados de cuidar el tiempo en Tierra-2.

–Los Cuidadores dicen ser diferentes a los Maestros, pero al final de cuentas usaron las mismas estrategias. Debido a mi peculiar labia y mi magnifica estrategia- Caitlin alzó las cejas-. Nunca dije que me hubieran elegido por ser modesto.

–Creo que no eres tan diferente del Snart que conocemos- el hombre de anteojos alzó los hombros.

–Me eligieron a mí para organizar el contraataque hacia los Thanagarianos. Me dieron acceso no sólo a la información, sino también a su tecnología y poderes.

– ¿O sea que eres un Cuidador honorario?

–Puedes llamarlo así- se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al ventanal, le encantaba esa vista de la costa-. Ellos me proporcionaron una nave para poder viajar en el tiempo y espacio, es por ello que puedo pasar de un mundo a otro con facilidad.

– ¿Es por ello que lograste salvarla?- Caitlin concluyó.

–Cuando tuve toda la información sobre lo que sucedió y sucedería, comencé a elaborar mi plan de ataque. Fue cuando resolví que para lograr frenar a los Thanagarianos necesitaba de las peculiares habilidades de Killer Frost. Así que volví al momento en que ella fue asesinada o lo que creímos era su final.

–Es imposible, yo estuve en esa misma cueva y en ningún momento te vi ahí o siquiera vi a alguien más. Yo vi como Zoom regresaba por el cuerpo de ella y se lo llevaba, varias horas después- Caitlin seguía recordando aquel horrible día.

–Cuando él la hirió y se fue, yo estaba a las a fueras de aquella cueva, esperando el momento. Debo agradecer a los poderes de la señorita Frost, por ellos es por lo que aún logré rescatarla. Un humano común, por una herida así se hubiera desangrado a en cuestión de minutos, pero ella multiplicó ese tiempo, la sangre tardó en dejar su cuerpo, ¿o acaso recuerdas haber visto alguna mancha de sangre en el piso?

Caitlin hizo memoria, pero no logró recordar y no pudo dudar de la versión que le daba Snart, prueba de ello era que su doppelganger estaba a unos metros de ella.

–Él la arrojó al acantilado y fue cuando yo interferí para tenerla hoy aquí con nosotros. Intenté con la tecnología de la nave, que me proporcionaron los Cuidadores, de curarla pero no fue posible, la bahía médica está diseñada para humanos y bueno ella no lo es.

–Por eso me trajo aquí- cada vez había menos cabos que atar-, cree que puedo salvarla.

–Su amplia experiencia en metahumanos me da la confianza para ello- se giró para verla a los ojos-. Espero ahora pueda estar tranquila.

 _::::::::::STAR Labs:::::::::_

– ¿Comprendes lo que te digo Oliver?- no escuchó respuesta del otro lado de la línea-. Eres la única persona en que puedo confiar para hacer esto, porque eres la única persona que comprende el dolor que me envuelve.

–Debemos comprender que sin importar cuanto lo deseemos ella no es _nuestra_ Laurel.

–Lo sé, y no quiero encontrarla para usarla como sustituto de mi hermana, si te soy honesta no sé por qué, pero sólo quiero verla.

–Por lo que me cuentas, el mejor camino a seguir para llegar a ella es seguir con Barry y la búsqueda de este otro Capitán Frío.

–Lo sé, así cómo también sé que una vez que demos con ella no tendré oportunidad de estar a solas, tan pronto sea derrotada el equipo de Barry se la llevará de regreso a su prisión.

El silencio se hizo. Sara esperó con impaciencia la respuesta de Flecha Verde, después de unos instantes se escuchó un suspiro y la rubia se relajó.

–Está bien, lo haré, pero necesitaré toda la información de la tal Sirena.

–En cuanto la tenga en mi poder te la haré llegar- sonrió levemente-. Ollie, una última petición, nadie más puede saber de esto, esta es una misión que tendrás que hacer en solitario.

Colgó, no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta porque la conocía. Por su parte, el primogénito de los Queen, bajó lentamente el teléfono de su rostro y con pesadez lo dejó caer el césped. Desdobló las piernas y se puso de pie, respiró hondo pensando en que lío se había metido por culpa de la menor de las Lance. Se agachó y tomó su celular, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de partir y prepararse para su nueva misión se acercó a la lápida de Laurel.

–Quizá ella tampoco te quiere dejar ir- acarició la piedra fría al mismo tiempo que repetía esa última oración.

Sara volvió con sus compañeros y agradeció que nadie notara su ausencia. Ahora con Oliver preocupándose por el paradero de la doble de su hermana, ella podría enfocarse en encontrar al doble de Snart.

–Alguna otra pista que les haya dado el doble de la Señorita Lance- preguntó Stein refiriéndose a la mayor de las hermanas-. Alguna dirección o dato.

–No- Cisco estaba por repetir lo que había estado diciéndoles por los últimos cinco minutos-. Ya les dijimos todo lo que sabemos. Si quieren encontrar alguna pista, no creo que haya algo más en lo que nos contó.

–Tal vez no en lo que Sirena Negra les dijo, pero si en lo que la Señorita Snow mencionó- Rip comentó después de mucho tiempo de estar pensativo. Barry reacción ante la sola mención de su amiga.

Barry se alejó de la computadora para acercase a el Capitán de la Waverider.

– ¿Que quisiste decir?- lo cuestionó.

–Ella me preguntó sobre un hecho histórico muy específico.

–Thanagar, 2175- repitió Ray-. ¿Qué significa?

–Es la razón por la cual los Maestros del Tiempo permitieron a Savage conquistar el mundo.

Todo el equipo de las Leyendas se tensó y puso suma atención a las palabras de su Capitán. Barry y Cisco eran los únicos confundidos.

–Savage tenía que conquistar el mundo, para que bajo su mano liderará a la humanidad en contra de una inminente amenaza alienígena.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Rip?- Sara preguntó.

–Cuando nos capturaron, me contaron la verdadera razón por la cual Vandal Savage podía saltar de periodo en periodo sin provocar su ira- hizo una leve pausa antes de , cerca de 159 años, una raza de seres de otro planeta vendrá a la Tierra y provocará la extinción de los humanos, al menos eso sucederá sin Savage para detenerlos.

– ¿Desde hace cuánto sabías esta información?- Jax fue quien habló esta vez-. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas mantenerlo en secreto?

–No creí necesario contarles de algo que no estamos seguros si pasará.

– ¿Pero estaba destinado a ser, verdad?- Kendra ahora se agregaba a la discusión.

–Y no lo sabemos porque el _Oculus_ fue destruido- completó el profesor Stein.

–Así como también lo está Vandalo- Rip siguió defendiéndose de los ataques de su equipo-. Por lo que sin importar si se los dije o no, ya no estamos seguros de que sucederá en esa fecha, hemos cambiado el curso de la historia.

–Pero Caitlin lo sabía- Barry quiso que se retomará el objetivo principal de todo aquel parloteo-. ¿Cómo lo supo?

–Eso es exactamente lo que he estado meditando y que podría darnos el paradero de la Señorita Snow.

–Continua- lo apresuró Barry, no quería dar tiempo para nuevas discusiones entre el equipo.

–La única forma de que ella supiera sobe los Thanagarianos es si tuviera acceso a la información del futuro y ese acceso sólo puede darse debido a dos formas.

– ¿Cuáles son?- preguntó Cisco intrigado.

–Siendo un Maestro del Tiempo- Mick se le adelantó a Rip en responder.

–O teniendo acceso a la base de histórica de éstos- el Capitán complementó.

–Pensé que había sido destruida- el ingeniero estaba más confundido que antes.

–El _Oculus_ no es una base de datos, es la fuente de poder de los Maestros, si bien les permitía ver el pasado, presente y futuro, no significa que pudieras acceder a él como si lo hicieras a google.

–Entonces…

–Para ayudarnos en nuestra misión de proteger el tiempo de anomalías y piratas, se nos permitió cargar toda la información previa nuestra era y así poder consultar en caso de ser necesario. Los únicos capaces de conocer en su totalidad el futuro y pasado eran los miembros del consejo.

– ¿Y por qué a ustedes sólo información previa a su tiempo?- Jefferson se preguntaba y expresó su duda en voz alta.

–Porque conocer tu propio futuro te hará ser condicioso y cambiar el pasado para evitarlo.

–Justo como tú- Atom dijo lo que muchos concluyeron-. Si más Maestros conocieran su futuro harían todo por evitarlo, eres el más claro ejemplo de lo peligroso que puede ser tener ese tipo de conocimiento.

–La diferencia es que yo no quería cambiar mi futuro, yo quería cambiar mi presente- calló al recordar que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no logró salvar a su familia.

– ¿Dónde guardaban esa información?- Ramón rompió con la tristeza del momento.

–En las naves, bueno mejor dicho, en las inteligencias artificiales que controlan todo el sistema de las naves.

–Gideon- Sara mencionó a su siempre confiable voz.

– ¿Dijiste Gideon?- Barry le preguntó a la rubia.

–Sí, ese es el nombre de la computadora de nuestra nave.

Barry miró a su amigo y éste le devolvió la misma mirada de desconcierto.

–Así que la doctora Snow supo de los alienígenas por algún sistema como Gideon- afirmó el hombre canoso-. Por lo que el doble de Snart debe poseer una…

–Nave para viajar en el tiempo- Rip dio cierre al misterio.

Un pesado silencio se apoderó del Cortex, nadie esperaba aquel giro en las circunstancias, si estaban en lo correcto y el doppelganger tenía un poder tal como viajar en el tiempo las cosas se complicaban aún más.

–Eso quiere decir que para este momento podrían estar en cualquier parte.

–Y en cualquier tiempo- Mick dijo lo que nadie quería escuchar.

–Pero hay una forma de saber dónde están- Rip sacó un pequeño aparato del bolsillo interno de su gabardina y lo colocó en una mesa-. Gideon, realiza una búsqueda de todas las naves en este periodo.

En seguida una pequeña cabeza salió, todos se acercaron a la mesa.

–Resultados de la búsqueda: confidenciales- Rip se sorprendió, los demás se desanimaron.

–Supongo que Snart obtuvo la información de otra forma- Ray conjeturó-. Tal vez haya viajado en el tiempo o algo así.

–No- el castaño negó-. Él tuvo acceso a la información de la base histórica.

–Entonces tal vez activo algunos métodos de defensa para evitar ser hackeado- Ramon era quién suponía esta vez.

–No- el latino miró con molestia a Rip, que se la pasaba negando teorías pero no aportaba ningún comentario que les diera respuesta-. Porque no estoy pidiendo entrar al sistema de la nave, además si estuviera oculto los resultados deberían arrojarse como un cero, más no como clasificados- Rip se acercó y tomó el aparato en sus manos y lo elevó hasta su rostro–. Gideon, muéstrame los resultados.

–Me temo Capitán que usted no está autorizado para ver dicha información.

Todos se sorprendieron, el equipo de las Leyendas jamás había escuchado a Gideon negarle ninguna petición al Capitán.

– ¿Qué no estoy autorizado?- le preguntó retándola-. Soy el Capitán tengo acceso total.

–Me temo Capitán que a pesar de ello no puedo proceder con su petición. Todas mis versiones han sido sincronizadas, para obedecer al Capitán y me temo que usted no lo es.

– ¿A quién obedeces ahora?

–Tampoco puedo darle esa información.

Rip apagó el aparato haciendo desaparecer a la que fuera su fiel compañera. Se sentó por primera vez, desde que había llegado a los laboratorios.

– ¿Eso es todo?- Barry expresó su molestia, seguía igual que al inicio, quizá peor-. No conseguimos nada, Caitlin sigue con él, cada minuto que perdemos aquí ella está corriendo peligro con él.

–No diría que fue una pérdida de tiempo- Cisco intentó tranquilizar a su amigo-. Esto sólo nos confirma lo que sospechábamos- se acercó a una de las computadoras de la mesa central y comenzó a teclear-. Snart, qué aún no sé cómo, tiene en su poder una nave para viajar en el tiempo.

–Señor Ramón- Martin se acercó para observar lo que hacía el ingeniero-, podría explicarse mejor.

–Quizá Gideon no quiera darnos la ubicación de la otra nave, pero olvida que todo viaje en el tiempo deja su remanente. Esa nave tiene que tener un rastro que podemos seguir- levantó la vista hacia los monitores-: Taquiones.

Un mapa de la ciudad comenzó a iluminarse a las afueras de los Laboratorios STAR, comprobando la hipótesis mental que se había planteado. Aquella en definitiva era la nave de Rip.

–Pensé que los Taquiones eran partículas relacionadas con la velocidad- dijo Barry.

–Así es, seguramente para poder viajar en el tiempo las naves deben moverse a velocidades increíblemente altas.

Al ver que había funcionado su experimento y que no había ninguna otra nave en la ciudad, el latino decidió ampliar el campo de búsqueda. Las pantallas alejaron la imagen para tener ahora un mapa del país. Después de unos instantes, cerca de la costa un punto brillaba, lentamente se fue acercando.

–Coast City…

Cisco no terminó de decir la dirección cuando Barry ya la había memorizado. Salió corriendo con dirección al mar.

 _::::::::::Coast City::::::::::_

–Digamos que eres el elegido, el mesías e inclusive que comprendo cuál es mi papel en toda esta locura, pero aún no me dices por qué están aquí Hartley y Sirena; y cómo es que conoces de Gideon.

Caitlin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Leonard que miraba las olas golpear las rocas. Cuando la mujer se posó directamente a un lado suyo la miró.

–Ya viene- Laurel interrumpió el momento con su advertencia agitada-. Llegará en 90 segundos o menos.

–Prepara todo- ordenó Snart, era claro que tenía un plan de contingencia para la situación que se avecinaba-. Al parecer subestimé al señor Allen.

Le dijo a Caitlin y segundos después se acercó hacia lo que era la extraña cocina donde yacía Killer Frost. Sin que se lo pidiera Snow lo siguió. Leonard abrió la puerta, dejándola abierta a la espera de que entraran todos.

–Aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver doctora, no se preocupe tenemos el tiempo suficiente para ellas.

El suelo comenzó a moverse y las paredes a crujir, Caitlin se sobresaltó y se pegó a la enorme puerta de madera por la que entró minutos antes. Para cuando los movimientos cesaron, el corredor escarlata estaba en la sala que segundos atrás ocupaban Snart y Snow.

– ¡Caitlin!- le gritó Barry y por segunda vez en el día preguntó-; ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes he venido por ti- le dijo antes de que ella pudiera responder a la pregunta.

Flash no pudo dar un paso más, se desplomó, sus rodillas sufrieron al cargar todo el peso del metahumano. Se llevó las manos a los oídos. Todo en su cabeza era un zumbido. Todo se veía borroso. El penetrante ruido pasó de sus oídos a su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Tal era el dolor que estaba viviendo que no notó cuando sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar empapando su capucha. El ruido se había detenido, pero su cabeza seguía rebotándole. Caitlin se quitó las manos de las orejas, no supo en qué momento se las tapó. Se acercó corriendo hasta Barry. Se arrodilló a su lado e hizo una revisión general de su estado. Le quitó la capucha para poder revisarlo mejor. Fuera del sangrado de las cavidades auditivas estaba bien.

– ¿Barry me escuchas?- le preguntó para saber el nivel de daño-. ¿Barry?

El aludido podía distinguir con dificultad la voz de Caitlin, la escuchaba tan lejos. Intentó tomarla del brazo pero falló, comenzaba a ver doble.

– ¿Qué le hiciste?- la doctora miró con odio a Snart.

Y antes de poder contestarle, la respuesta apareció de repente, era Laurel quien salía del pasillo que conectaba la sala con el resto del departamento.

–Agradece que no lo maté- la castaña dijo sin detener su paso.

Se dirigió a la cocina, o al menos lo que antes era aquella habitación. La pelirroja vio como las paredes que formaban la cocina y el comedor ahora eran metálicas como si fueran parte de un edificio totalmente diferente. Laurel se adentró sin demora.

–No tenemos tiempo que perder, doctora- Leonard la invitaba a entrar.

Los castaños ojos de la mujer pasaban del alcalde a Flash, quedándose en éste último por más tiempo. Estaba preocupada por la salud del velocista, pero su voz de la razón le recordó todo lo que estaba en juego, tomó a Barry por el rostro y lo alineó al suyo, dado que él seguía sin poder orientarse, quería contarle toda la verdad para no preocuparlo, quería decirle que todo saldría bien y que quizá la volvería a ver en un par de minutos, pero decidió callar, conocía aquel hombre y estaba segura que no descansaría hasta evitar la posible destrucción del mundo, y este mundo ya no podría soportar más brechas y cambios. Miró sus verdes ojos y se disculpó.

–No te preocupes volveré en cuestión de minutos- se acercó a él hasta el punto en que sus alientos compartían el mismo espacio-. En cuanto me vaya cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez, en cuanto los abras me volverás a ver.

Se separó de él y se levantó, no sin antes dejar con delicadeza la cabeza de él sobre el piso de la sala. Barry, al ver a la mujer alejarse, se incorporó de lado, quedando a gatas, supo que no podría levantarse y correr sin caerse abruptamente, por lo que sólo logró sostenerle la mano.

–No te vayas- le suplicó. Él no supo que su voz sonaba tan desesperada, no era capaz de escucharse.

Escucharlo decir esas palabras la frenó. Evitó mirarlo porque de hacerlo no podría partir. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Leonard y en esos ojos vio de nueva cuenta las atrocidades que le esperaban a su mundo si no actuaba. Miró de reojo al metahumano y pronunció un "Lo siento" que Barry no fue capaz de apreciar. Caitlin caminó con paso rápido pero firme. Con cada paso, el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo de madera se hacía cada vez más claro. Flash estaba recuperándose y cuando se decidió a correr hacia ella una nueva onda lo tiró. Esta vez era Hartley, y traía consigo los mismos guantes que confiscó en el último ataque de Pied Piper. Caitlin se tragó su ira y dolor, no soportaba que lastimaran a Flash, pero regresar y reclamar sólo significaría perder más el tiempo, si quería evitar que lastimaran a Barry debía irse pronto.

–No compliques más las cosas- Hartley le gritó para que pudiera oírlo.

–No te vayas- le pedía, pero no le escuchaban-, no te vayas.

La última imagen que tuvo de Caitlin era borrosa, pero a pesar de ello en su mente seguían frescos los recuerdos de la doctora. Ella se giró para poder verlo dado que una extraña sensación en su pecho le decía que en un largo tiempo no podría hacerlo. Lo que ninguno de los dos podía imaginar era que aquella sería la última vez que los castaños ojos de la Doctora Cailtin Snow verían a Barry Allen, The Flash.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

Yey! Escribo justo este párrafo al terminar de escribir el capítulo, es de ahí mi alegría ja. Ahora un leve comentario sobre algo que noté, mientras releía el capi para realizar correcciones (perdonen si aún tiene errores, no soy editora o experta, además de que siempre tendremos ceguera de taller con nuestras historias y no logramos ver errores que pueden resultar súper claros para algunos) me di cuenta que hubo cero Capitan Canary L sorry pero en el siguiente habrá más :D

Ahora aclaraciones sobre cosas del fic, principalmente con las habilidades y poderes de los Time Masters, según yo están medio explicadas en este capi pero no al cien, además de que no toda la explicación dada por Snart es exactamente como en la serie, porque no me acuerdo y pues en mi búsqueda para este capítulo la información que logré obtener ahí está plasmada y esto va por la funcionalidad que cumple el _Oculus._

Segundo, tampoco estoy cien por ciento segura que los taquiones también puedan estar relacionados con los viajes en el tiempo, si bien lo están cuando estos viajes son producto de ir a altas velocidades, nada me asegura que puedan estar relacionados con otras formas de viajar en el tiempo (nave) es por ello que para poder justificar esa parte decidí que las naves viajen a super velocidad para realizar los saltos en el tiempo.

En fin creo que es todo lo que voy y creo debe ser explicado de este capítulo, si tienen alguna duda o comentario ya saben que pueden hacerlo por review o por PM, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo e infinitas gracias por sus lecturas; nos leemos hasta la próxima (no sé cuándo sea, espero y pronto)


	8. El emerger de la Sirena

**.:El emerger de la Sirena:.**

Sus celestes ojos miraban con atención el monitor frente a él. Se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá individual. Recargaba su mentón sobre sus dedos cruzados frente a él. Pasaba la mayor parte del día observando. Viéndola.

– ¿Sigues acosándola?- la voz de Laurel interrumpió su confortable paz.

–Estoy al pendiente de lo que nuestros enemigos puedan hacer.

– ¿Enemigos?- preguntó mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de entrada, descansando los brazos sobre su pecho-. Es un título muy grande para ellos; no son más que pequeños obstáculos.

–No los subestimes, recuerda que lograron encontrarnos- dejó de mirar la pantalla para verla-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Que pésimo humor.

–Si no te agrada te puedes marchar- le dijo sin molestia alguna.

–Que amable, pero ¿sabes algo? no eres tan insoportable, al menos no como la doctorcita- puso los ojos en blanco al recordar porque había acudido a Leonard-, está de un humor de perros.

Sin más caminó hasta Snart. Vestía una blusa blanca y unos jeans obscuros, había dejado guardado su traje de combate y había vuelto a usar su cabello rubio, dejando el castaño para otra ocasión. Y de igual forma, Leonard, había colgado sus trajes sobrios y pasó a usar una playera azul marino y pantalones de lona. Laurel se puso detrás de él para poder ver lo que él veía, la razón por la cual no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla.

–Creo que tienes un enamoramiento con ella- alzó un poco la cabeza para señalarla.

La imagen que se proyectaba no era más que Sara revisando una serie de documentos, en el puente de la Waverider, a su lado estaba Kendra quién le ayudaba.

–Ya te lo dije, debo estar un paso delante de las Leyendas- le respondió cansado, como si hubiese repetido la misma respuesta una docena de veces.

–En fin, no es a lo que he venido.

–Si buscas un lugar donde entretenerte, te has equivocado.

–Créeme que si quisiera divertirme, el último lugar al que acudiría sería uno donde estuvieras tú.

–Entonces que haces aquí- la miró para hacerle ver que estaba molestándolo.

–Vine a hablar de la doctora.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?- sus ojos azules se volvieron al monitor y Laurel sonrió ante lo predecible que podía resultar Snart.

–Cuando le dirás la verdad- cambió su gesto rápidamente.

–Se más específica.

–Todo este juego me está hartando, hemos perdido semanas, si se lo dijeras de una vez podríamos pasar a la siguiente etapa y ahorrarnos todo este engorroso proceso.

–Te recuerdo que tenemos una nave para viajar en el tiempo, no hay prisa.

Laurel golpeó el escritorio, a un lado de Leonard.

–Quiero que pagues tú parte del trato- lo miró desafiante, no le temía.

Snart le regresó la mirada, un poco molesto por la falta de modales.

–Si tanto deseas terminar con esto, ve y haz tu parte, en lugar de estar disfrutando con su sufrimiento.

–Podría ahorrarnos semanas de trabajo si le cuento toda la verdad.

–Si lo haces entonces olvida el trato que tenemos- la miró amenazadoramente.

Laurel lo retó con la mirada para posteriormente salir sin mediar otra palabra con él. Caminaba presurosa, iba a tomar el control en sus manos, no podía esperar más tiempo. Snart la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció de su campo de visión, no sintió el menor miedo de la amenaza de Sirena, ella tenía más que perder. Volvió a enfocar su atención en la rubia que había estado vigilando.

 _::::::::::Waverider::::::::::_

Sara pasaba las manos por el cabello por cuarta vez, había leído y releído aquellos documentos al menos tres veces y seguía sin tener pista alguna sobre el paradero de Snart. Cisco y Barry habían facilitado parte de la información que poseían acerca de Tierra-2, información recolectada por sus breves viajes a la otra dimensión y por todo lo que Wells les había dejado. Bufó con hartazgo, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Cerró brevemente sus ojos, pensando que eso aliviaría las molestias. Al pasar cinco minutos decidió volver a su trabajo, si seguía "meditando" se quedaría dormida. Cuando volvió a permitir que la luz iluminara sus ojos se topó de frente con la foto de Leonard, quizá instintivamente su mirada se dirigió a la ficha de información que tenía de él.

Leonard Snart, graduado con honores como el mejor de su generación de la Universidad de Central City, hijo de Lewis y Elizabeth Snart. Su padre era un exitoso empresario que año con año cedía parte de su fortuna a obras de beneficencia, las cuales son encabezadas por su esposa. El mayor de dos hijos, su hermana Lisa Snart, famosa diseñadora, siendo una de las mujeres más jóvenes en poseer su propia línea de ropa y accesorios. Con tan sólo veinticinco años había iniciado su carrera en la política como asesor externo del Alcalde, y así poco a poco comenzó a escalar, hasta volverse miembro del partido, para que a sus treinta años ya participara de forma activa en diversos mítines y asuntos políticos. Nunca se casó. Su relación más larga conocida fue con Helena Bertinelli, hija de Frank Bertinelli, dueño de la famosa cadena de restaurantes italianos que llevan su nombre. La relación se vino a pique cuando Leonard tomó posesión del cargo como Alcalde de Central City. Después del ataque de Zoom a la ciudad y la aparición de otro velocista, Jesse Quick, la Ciudad no volvió a darle su voto de confianza a Snart, quedando, no sólo fuera de la contienda por la Casa Blanca, sino también de las reelecciones por la alcaldía de la Ciudad Central. Una vez consumada su derrota en las reelecciones, se alejó del ojo público.

Sara se sabía esa información de memoria, era el expediente que más había leído. No dejaba de sorprenderle lo diferentes que podían ser las vidas de los doppelganger, aquel hombre que lo había tenido todo, no le era suficiente, estaba causando demasiados problemas para lograr satisfacer su ego y era cuando pensaba en lo injusto que había sido la vida de Leonard.

–Señorita Lance- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Dime Gideon- suspiró cansada.

–Hay una llamada, con origen en Star City en el año 2016.

Sara se tensó un poco, no esperaba que Oliver la contactara tan pronto, pero sobre todo estaba nerviosa de que alguien pudiera descubrir sus planes, Kendra la miraba sospechosamente, Sara le regresó la mirada, esperando que su amiga comprendiera que necesitaba un minuto a solas. La castaña entendió y salió de la habitación con la pobre excusa de que iría por un aperitivo.

–Comunícamela- accedió sabiéndose segura que nadie la escucharía. Agachó la cabeza con las manos sobre su cabello, necesitaba pensar-. ¿Aló?

–Sara.

–Que noticias me tienes Oliver.

–Tengo una dirección- Sara levantó el rostro y peinó su cabello para después bajar los brazos a la mesa.

– ¿La has localizado?

–Aún no, sólo es un indicio, tengo que investigar a fondo.

Quiso preguntar más detalles, pero conocía a Oliver y sabía que no se los daría hasta que él estuviera seguro. Había aprendido un par de cosas sobre él en el corto tiempo que salieron a vigilar la ciudad.

–Y tú, ¿alguna noticia o dato que pueda a ayudarme?

–Ninguno, sólo lo que ya te he dado, es como si se hubieran desvanecido.

–No te preocupes, los detendremos.

–Eso espero, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, ya no tenían nada de qué hablar. Era momento de despedirse.

–Cuídate Sara.

–Tú igual.

Y sin otra cosa por decir la comunicación se cortó. La rubia se quedó con más ideas dándole vueltas a su cabeza.

–Gideon- llamó.

–Dígame señorita- esperaba la petición de la Lance.

– ¿Por qué sigues cumpliéndonos nuestras demandas, como si nada, pero te niegas a dar información sobre tu nuevo "capitán"?

Cuando la inteligencia les había dicho que no podía acceder a su demanda de mostrarles la información de otras naves o de sus otras versiones, pensó que la nave se negaría a cualquier orden, pero no fue así, Gideon se seguía comportando tan servicial como siempre, era como si nada hubiese pasado, el problema radicaba cuando Rip le exigía saber sobre el paradero de su nuevo Capitán, era cuando la computadora se negaba a brindar más datos al respecto y el castaño perdía el control, estaba furioso, jamás, en todos los años de ser un Time Master, su fiel compañera se había revelado contra él.

–Me temo que no puedo darle esa información.

–Pero por supuesto- dijo en lo bajo-. ¿Tienes algún contacto con él?

–No puedo darle esa información.

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- preguntó después de meditar un poco.

–Por supuesto- por fin dio una respuesta positiva. A Sara le pareció un tanto contrastante los cambios que mostraba Gideon.

–Dile que me gustaría comunicarme con él.

–Así lo haré- afirmó.

Sara decidió darse un descanso, salió del puente y se dirigió a la cocina para acompañar a Kendra, sin saber que un par de ojos azules seguían cada uno de sus pasos.

 _::::::::::Time Zone::::::::::_

Caitlin volvía a revisar el escaneo corporal que le había practicado a su doble. Nunca pensó que en una nave pequeña como esa podría tener un laboratorio tan bien equipado, por no decir que mejor, que el que tenía en STAR Labs. En aquella habitación tenía equipos y materiales que estaban varias generaciones adelantados a su época. En un principio pensó que con toda esa tecnología curar a Killer Frost no sería ningún problema, pero no podía estar más equivocada. Llevaba semanas y no lograba mejora, no sabía cómo evitar que su doble muriera. Los dolores de cabeza se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, pasaba horas investigando nuevos métodos y tratamientos, con la información que le proporcionaba esta nueva versión de Gideon los límites parecían no existir, después de buscar y leer a detalle cada artículo intentaba ponerlo en práctica, le aplicaba los estudios necesarios, pero los resultados siempre eran desfavorables. Killer Frost no era candidata a ningún tratamiento. Estaba perdiendo toda esperanza. Sin la metahumana, los Thanagarianos destruirían su mundo.

Caitlin había logrado acceder a toda la información que Leonard había obtenido acerca de la raza de alienígenas. Era una especie humanoide con fuerza sobre humana, con una longevidad mayor a la de los humanos, así como un umbral de dolor superior al terrícola, con los sentidos mejorados, especialmente el de la visión y la audición. Y lo más importante de la morfología de estos seres, un par de alas que podían compararse con las de un ave de presa. Siendo el punto más fuerte de los thanagarianos, también se convertía en su punto más débil. Si no podían volar pasaban de ser majestuosas águilas a avestruces, grandes y fuertes, pero torpes y vulnerables. En eso consistía el plan de Leonard, crear una atmosfera de condiciones extremas de frío, si bien los thanagarianos podrían resistir temperaturas de varios grados bajo cero por su biología, sus alas no lo harían, quedarían tan maltrechas, a tal punto de iniciar la muerte celular en ellas, dando una oportunidad a Snart de acabar con ellos. Caitlin se había preguntado por qué era necesaria la intervención de su doppelganger, si bien él podía usar el arma del Capitán Frío, teniendo el mismo principio y aplicarlo a gran escala.

Él le comentó que ese fue su primer plan, por ello había robado la pistola de su doble de Tierra-uno, pero la ciencia no mentía, ¿era posible amplificar los poderes del arma? Sí, la dificultad radicaba en que no podría tener control de ella, no sin antes calibrarla, y sin los parámetros adecuados podría terminar congelando toda la ciudad. Para poder lograr obtener dichos valores eran necesario realizar pruebas y eso sólo se podía lograr con sujetos de muestra reales, y simplemente él no podía tomar a un Thanagariano para ello, por lo que lo más parecido a los invasores eran personas vivas, debía experimentar con humanos. Él, siendo un político con un colmillo bastante retorcido, siendo un estratega nato, no le importaba mucho sacrificar la vida de unos cuantos para poder salvaguardar la de cientos de miles. Lo que no sabía era cuanto tiempo le llevaría perfeccionar el arma. A Caitlin no pareció preocuparle la cuestión del tiempo cuando Snart se lo comentó, él vio la duda en ella y añadió que las pruebas debían hacerse en la tierra, ya que la time zone no contaba con las condiciones para hacer funcionar su invento. Era por ello que había hecho lo imposible por mantener viva a Killer Frost, ella era la maquina perfecta, no sólo tenía la habilidad de congelar a los Thanagarianos, sino también de controlar la intensidad y el rango de alcance.

Se talló ligeramente los ojos, bajó su cabeza y cerró sus parpados, necesitaba un descanso, intentó relajarse mientras esperaba los resultados del último análisis realizado. El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, cuando una alarma la despertó súbitamente. Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con otra desesperanzadora respuesta escrita en letras rojas sobre un fondo negro con gráficas de colores brillantes: "Negativo". Con enojo tomó los papeles a un lado suyo y los arrojó al cesto de basura, que ya vomitaba documentos arrugados.

–Me alegra ver que vamos viento en popa.

Caitlin había reconocido la voz de Laurel. No quiso mirarla, pensó que su mal humor por fin la había alejado de ella, que por fin podría descansar de su hostigamiento.

– ¿No tienes edificios que derrumbar?- le preguntó sarcástica, recordando el motivo de su primer encuentro.

–Por si no lo ha notado doctora- dijo con burla-, estamos en un trozo de metal en una zona muerta.

La doctora no respondió, hacerlo significaría seguir hablando con ella.

–Se honesta ¿crees poder salvarla?- la rubia ya estaba a su lado. Caitlin seguía callada, viendo fijamente la pantalla-. Porque te estás tardado en averiguarlo.

La chica volteó y miró con incertidumbre a Laurel, que en ningún momento había apartado sus verdes ojos de ella.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Sólo quiero terminar con todo esto de una vez. Ahorrarnos tiempo, Snart cree que debes ser tú quien lo descubra pero seamos honestas eso podría tardar meses y no puedo esperar más.

Caitlin giró su silla hasta quedar de frente a la metahumana.

– ¿Sabes todo acerca de lo que planea el alcalde?

–Sí- contestó segura-. Sé que tú y tu melodiosa voz servirán para desorientar el sentido de vuelo de los thanagarianos, Killer Frost se encargará de congelar sus alas y finalmente él, junto con Hartley acabarán con ellos.

–Suena a un muy buen plan en tu voz- Sirena se tomó de ambas manos a la altura del pecho. Aquella burla enojó a la doctora-, pero debes saber que él es un cretino.

–Si es un cretino, ¿por qué accediste a ser parte de todo esto?- se inclinó un poco hacia adelante-, dudo que sea por tu sentido de justicia.

–Porque me prometió que podría obtener lo que me fue arrebatado- los castaños ojos de Caitlin se abrieron en sorpresa, no esperaba una respuesta directa o respuesta alguna. Laurel añadió-. Yo nací en tu ciudad, en Central City, aunque he de confesar que nunca he tenido un sentido de pertenencia a ese lugar. Si soy honesta recuerdo poco de esa ciudad, en aquellos días tenía nueve cuando mi madre y yo nos mudamos, sólo esperamos a que se celebrara el funeral de mi padre antes de partir hacia Star City.

Snow se calló su grito de sorpresa.

–Mi padre era parte del cuerpo policial de la ciudad. Una noche, el miedo frecuente de mi madre se hizo realidad. Uno de sus compañeros tocó en nuestro hogar para anunciarnos que durante un asalto a un supermercado mi padre recibió un balazo quedando herido de gravedad. Lo llevaron a cirugía, pero no sobrevivió. Mi madre estaba destrozada. Así que decidió alejarse de aquella ciudad que tanto dolor le traía. Tomamos nuestras cosas y partimos hacia una nueva ciudad, nuevas vidas.

–Espera- Caitlin alzó su mano para detener el relato-. ¿Sólo tu madre y tú?- Laurel asintió-. ¿Y qué hay de Sara?

– ¿Quién?

–Tu hermana.

–Yo no tengo hermanos, sólo éramos mi padre, mi madre y yo.

Frunció el ceño, todos tenían un doble, era posible que Sara fuera la excepción, pero después recordó lo que una vez habló con Killer Frost, ella había mencionado a un hermano, del cual Caitlin no sabía nada, quizá pasaba lo mismo con Laurel.

–Lo siento continúa.

–Crecí adorando Star City, ahí había hecho grandes amigos, estaba por graduarme de la universidad e iniciar mi carrera como abogada, y lo más importante, había conocido al amor de mi vida- se calló un momento-. Nunca comprendí del todo la decisión de mi madre al mudarse, querer olvidar el lugar que tanta felicidad le dio, porque si alguien me hubiese pedido que abandonara Star City me hubiera negado tajantemente. Pero todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando tenía veintidós años perdí al hombre que amaba. Éramos felices juntos, estábamos enamorados, me propuso matrimonio antes de partir, anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso en cuanto volviera, nunca lo hizo.

–Oliver Queen.

–El bote de su familia se hundió cerca de China. Fue hasta ese entonces que me sentí tan identificada con mi madre. Comprendí el dolor de la pérdida. Todo se complicó desde entonces. Estar en un lugar donde sabía que él nunca podría regresar me sobrepasó. Supe que la única forma de poder seguir con mi vida era yéndome de ahí.

–Seguiste los pasos de tu madre.

–Pensamos en muchas ciudades; Hub City, Coast City, Nacional City, inclusive Ciudades como Gotham o Metropolis, pero increíblemente mi madre me propuso Ciudad Central, nuestro primer hogar. No lo comprendí en un inicio, pero mi madre estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y acto de valor al volver, quería darme un mensaje, quería decirme que con el tiempo curándome, podría regresar a la Ciudad que tanto amo, así como ella lo estaba intentando.

–Y fue ahí, con el accidente del acelerador de partículas, donde obtuviste tus poderes- Laurel asintió.

–Aquella noche nacieron las habilidades de Sirena Negra, pero no fue hasta seis meses después cuando ella cobró vida- sonrió con una mezcla de nostalgia y dolor-, pero no nos adelantemos. Debido a lo sucedido con Oliver y el cambio de Ciudad, decidí darme un tiempo sabático, me tomó tres años retomar el deseo de concluir mi sueño de ser abogada. Y debido al cambio de universidad, mis estudios se atrasaron dos años más. Cuando concluí, no tardé mucho en encontrar un empleo, era algo modesto, solía ser asistente de fiscal en el ayuntamiento de la Ciudad. Cuando obtuve mis poderes tenía miedo de ellos, temía que las personas en mi trabajo se enteraran, pero mi madre estuvo ahí para mí, siempre me apoyó no sólo moralmente, sino también me ayudó a controlarlos.

–Suena como una gran mujer- recordaba lo fría y distante que era su madre, así como también lo era la de su doble.

–Lo era- Caitlin reaccionó ante el comentario-, cuando todo parecía volver a tomar un buen rumbo en mi vida, sucedió que me fue negada de nueva cuenta la felicidad. Mi madre fue asesinada.

La pelirroja se quedó sin palabras.

–Perdí a mis dos padres en la misma ciudad a manos de los delincuentes- la doctora se removió incomoda-. Cuando eres policía tus prestaciones no son las mejores. Cuando mi padre murió gran parte de su seguro de vida fue usado para su funeral, la mudanza y para pagar la hipoteca de la casa que teníamos en Central City. El poco dinero que le quedó a mi madre fue para poder rentar una nueva casa en Star City.

Laurel se había cansado, por lo que se recargó en la mesa donde se encontraba el equipo de laboratorio de usaba Caitlin.

–Nunca me preocupé por detalles tan obvios como la solvencia económica. Mi madre nunca me dijo o dio la impresión de que tuviéramos problemas de dinero. Si lo hubiera sabido no le hubiese pedido que nos mudáramos de Star City. No hubiese retrasado mis estudios. De haberlo sabido me habría tragado mi orgullo y hubiese aceptado la ayuda que me brindaba Moira.

– ¿La madre de Oliver?- la rubia hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza que Caitlin interpretó como una afirmación.

–Cuando su hijo murió, ella y su hija quedaron tan devastadas como yo, durante mucho tiempo nos dábamos consuelo mutuo, antes de mudarme, Moira me ofreció quedarme con ella y Thea, no quería que una parte de su hijo se fuera, porque ella solía decir que en mí veía a Oliver, porque yo solía sacar una mejor versión de él, por un breve instante lo consideré, pero opté por comenzar desde cero y eso fue la condena de mi madre. ¿Sabes cómo una mujer puede sacar adelante un hogar, a ella y a su hija de nueve años con un trabajo de barista?

Esperó una respuesta por parte de la doctora, pero ella no dijo nada, tenía una idea hacia donde iba toda esa conversación, pero decidió esperar.

–Usureros. Mi madre tenía deudas con los usureros de Star City, desde antes que yo concluyera la preparatoria, pero increíblemente mi madre logró sacar adelante sus deudas, sonará extraño, pero ella llevaba una buena relación con los prestadores de la ciudad, quizá todos los años que ella recurrió a ellos y sus pagos puntuales la colocaron en la estima de ellos, pero cuando decidí que quería mudarme, ella tuvo que saldar su cuenta, así que decidió recurrir a un nuevo lugar en Central City. En los cinco años siguientes, no fui capaz de ver las dificultades que ella pasaba por mi culpa, por mi indecisión, ella se ganó un gasto extra por mi culpa, al yo querer volver a terminar mis estudios.

–No fue tú culpa- Caitlin se sintió con la necesidad de consolarla, en algún punto la voz de Laurel comenzaba a temblar, quizá sin intenció lo hubieras sabido no lo habrías permitido.

–Eso nunca lo sabremos ahora, en fin, cuando los metahumanos comenzaron a darse cuenta del poder que tenían, las calles fueron menos seguras. Los usureros y otros delincuentes tenían más poder, por ello pedían más dinero por cada préstamo, eso acabó con mi madre. No podía pagar el nuevo reajuste a la tarifa, eso a ellos no les importó, le dieron un ultimátum. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné sobre la tensa relación entre Killer y yo?

–No eran exactamente las mejores amigas del mundo- confirmó que recordaba su charla en la tubería de los laboratorios-, cómo olvidarlo y el hecho de que me amenazaste indirectamente.

–Podrías culparme, si cuando una noche, al volver del ayuntamiento, vi a mi madre amagada por Killer Frost en la sala de nuestro hogar. Nunca sabré cuanto tiempo estuvieron a solas, lo que ella le hizo a mi madre durante ese tiempo. Ella esperó hasta que volviera a casa para poder asesinarla frente a mí. Pero antes de ello, me contó todo, me dijo todas las deudas que mi madre adquirió y que no era la primera vez, fue hasta entonces que supe la verdad de los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer mi mamá.

Laurel se alejó de Caitlin, le dio la espalda, no quería que la doctora viera la debilidad en sus ojos, pero aunque se hubiera quedado ahí, no podría haberlo hecho, porque Caitlin había bajado su mirada.

–Jamás olvidaré sus azules y fríos ojos, tomó a mi madre por el cuello, así que no logré saber cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras y usó una de sus estalagmitas para atravesarle el corazón. Sin esperar nada más la dejó tirada en la alfombra de la sala. Una enorme mancha de sangre empapó el suelo. Me apresuré hasta ella, pero no logré que me viera o dijera algo. Tu doble simplemente se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta y antes de salir me dijo: "Esto sólo sirvió para pagar sus cuotas atrasadas, ahora estás al corriente, por lo que te recomiendo que no te retrases en los siguientes pagos". Esa noche, sin proponérmelo, Sirena Negra tomó el control, y su primer deseo era asesinar a Killer Frost, pero no era tonta, sabía que yo sola no podría lograrlo, tu doppelganger tenía cierta experiencia en el mundo criminal, además de que ella aceptó su parte metahumana antes que yo, ella tenía un mejor dominio de sus habilidades, en cambio, yo intenté ocultarlas y reprimirlas desde que las obtuve. Así que necesitaba tiempo y entrenamiento, por lo que decidí buscar la forma de moverme entre las sombras, las calles me sirvieron de escuela, fui golpeada más veces de las que me gustaría admitir, pero eso me ayudó a que los grupos criminales se fijaran en mí y mis poderes. No tardé en unirme a una pandilla de poca monta, pero fue un inicio.

»Cuando creí estar lista, me enfrente a ella, pero fracasé, ella logró herirme de gravedad- se tocó el costado derecho-. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente o como logré sobrevivir a su ataque, pero lo hice, entonces entrené más arduamente, cambié de organización una y otra vez, hasta que fui lo suficientemente fuerte para valerme por mí misma. Era una solitaria, en busca del momento perfecto para mi venganza y no fue hasta que Zoom me encontró, y me pidió que me uniera a él cuando una nueva oportunidad se me presentaba. Al inicio lo rechacé, había aprendido a no depender de ningún grupo, a él no le pareció y me atacó, ahí supe que me enfrentaba a algo mucho más poderoso, por lo que acepté su propuesta, lo hice sin saber que en sus filas ya se encontraba Killer Frost, imaginarás la furia que corría por mis venas al saber que tenía tan cerca de mí a la asesina de mi madre y no poder hacer nada. Guardé mi rencor por estrategia, no podía atacarla mientras Zoom observaba, esperé paciente el momento en que ella fallara y él quisiera eliminarla, entonces podría cumplir mi venganza, cuando ella dejó ir a Flash, pensé que había llegado el momento, pero no fue como lo pensé, Hunter le perdonó la vida y la mantuvo a su lado y fue gracias a ti que por fin él la asesinó, así que debo agradecerte por ello.

Caitlin se estremeció, jamás podría haber imaginado la historia que su doble y el de Laurel tenían. Tenía una mezcla de emociones, debía ser honesta consigo misma, después de lo que acababa de escuchar su perspectiva sobre Sirena había cambiado un poco, pero debía mantenerse objetiva, ella seguía siendo un enemigo, alguien que causó mucho daño durante la búsqueda de su venganza y a pesar de haberse cumplido su objetivo, ella siguió bajo las ordenes de Zoom.

– ¿Y por qué contarme toda esa historia?

–Porque necesito que creas lo que estoy por decirte.

–Lo dudo, por un momento llegué a creer que podía confiar en ti y al siguiente momento nos atacaste y huiste.

–Es por ello que ahora te cuento todo esto, aunque creo que eres lo suficientemente lista para comprenderlo. La verdadera razón por la que Snart te trajo aquí- Caitlin se estremeció-. Él, como tú lo estás sospechando, sabía que salvar a Frost es imposible. No existe forma de curarla, sólo está posponiendo lo inevitable.

–Claro que no, aún hay forma- Caitlin negaba enérgicamente.

–Claro que no y lo sabes, con toda esta tecnología- alzó los brazos moviéndolos alrededor de la habitación-, de haber forma lo hubiera logrado sin ti. Él no necesitaba a una experta en metahumanos, él necesita a una nueva Killer Frost.

 _:::::::::Coast City:::::::::_

–Barry, ya hemos revisado cada objeto de este departamento- Cisco le comentó cansinamente a su amigo-. Creo que lo mejor es volver a Central City y pensar en un mejor plan.

El castaño seguía viendo la sala de estar donde vio por última vez a Caitlin. Habían pasado poco más de tres semanas desde que la vio, antes de que se fuera con Leonard Snart. Desde entonces no había tenido noticias de ella. Estaba desesperado.

–No, sé que aquí hay algo que no hemos visto.

–Barry- el latino suspiró y antes de poder repetir su letanía, su amigó corrió hasta él para hacerlo callar.

Cisco lo miró con temor por el rápido movimiento. Allen le cubría la boca con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha le señalaba la cocina. El ingeniero asintió y no habló. Barry se movió de la sala hacia dónde provenía el ruido que lo alertó. En cuanto puso un pie en la cocina una flecha le apuntaba. Se detuvo en seco al notar al arquero.

– ¿Oliver?

– ¿Barry?

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- el corredor escarlata le preguntó.

–Escuché que podrías necesitar ayuda- guardó la flecha y bajó el arco.

– ¿Quién te lo dijo?

–Eso no es tan importante como el rescatar a la Dra. Snow.

Barry borró cualquier indicio de molestia hacia Oliver al verlo interfiriendo en su misión en cuanto escuchó mención de Caitlin. Se relajó y se dio media vuelta para volver con Cisco. El chico de largo cabello se sorprendió de ver al encapuchado verde.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?

–Refuerzos, supongo.

Oliver supo que Flash no estaba contento con su visita, pero no podía revelarle las verdaderas razones de su viaje a la Ciudad Costera.

– ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?- preguntó Flecha Verde.

–Este fue el último sitio que tenemos registro de Snart y sus secuaces antes de desaparecer- Cisco puso al día a Oliver.

–Algún indicio de su paradero.

–Ninguno. Creemos que podrían estar en la time zone.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Sara y su equipo?

–Exactamente, las Leyendas se encuentran actualmente en la time zone, vigilando cualquier anomalía que nos ayude a dar con Snart.

– ¿Y ustedes en qué están?- miró a Barry de reojo.

–Buscamos algo que hayan dejado atrás para poder rastrearlos.

– ¿Con tus habilidades?- el moreno asintió-. Así que con cualquier objeto personal pueden intentar vibrar hacia él.

–Esencialmente. El verdadero problema es…

–Que no dejaron rastro que seguir- Barry interrumpió a su mejor amigo, estaba harto de tener que recordar que seguían en un callejón sin salida-. Ese bastardo pensó en cada detalle.

Oliver movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Él había seguido la pista de Sirena Negra hasta Coast City, no llegó a imaginar que podría encontrarse con parte del Equipo de Flash, pero quizá no era una mala idea mantenerse junto a ellos, aquel departamento era su única oportunidad de encontrar información que lo llevara hasta el doble de Laurel, pero si sus compañeros no fueron capaces de hallar algo, tenía que poner en marcha el plan B y para ello los necesitaba.

–Quizá no han buscado bien- ese comentario alteró a un molesto Barry.

–De verdad Oliver, no es un buen momento para escuchar tus comentarios sobre mis habilidades de investigación.

–Escúchame- moduló su voz, debía tranquilizar al castaño-, me refiero a que tal vez han buscado en el lugar equivocado.

–No, aquí es donde Barry fue atacado por el equipo de Snart, y por lo que sabemos esta fue su base de operaciones, inclusive cuando robaron el arma del Capitán Frío.

–Es claro que él es tan astuto y listo como el Snart de este mundo- de nuevo Oliver tomó la palabra-, y también es bien sabido que nadie puede borrar toda evidencia de sí mismo.

–Pero él lo logró, no hemos hallado nada que nos lleve a él- Barry no ocultaba su mal genio-, así que si tienes algún punto, dilo de una vez Oliver.

–Debemos ir a Tierra-2.

 _::::::::::Waverider:::::::::_

Sara decidió, después de comer, que debía continuar con la búsqueda que le estaba haciendo perder los estribos, justo como solía hacerlo Leonard. Quiso adelantarse antes de que Kendra terminara y se le uniera, necesitaba un momento a solas. Todos en la nave habían estado metidos en sus asuntos: Rip, Ray y el profesor Stein seguían intentando averiguar la forma de anular las órdenes que Snart le brindaba a Gideon; Carter y Jax se mantenían al pendiente de los sensores, en busca de alguna anomalía en la zona temporal que los pudiera llevar más cerca de encontrar a Leonard; Mick había optado por emborracharse en su cuarto, pidiendo se le notificara en cuanto hubiera algo que golpear o incendiar, Sara sabía que no era así, que tanto él como ella necesitaban tiempo a solas para asimilar todo lo que estaban viviendo, porque si era un doble o no, el hecho de enfrentarse con su viejo compañero de crimen sería difícil. Y ella junto con Kendra, seguían en la búsqueda de más información para poder descubrir el plan de Snart.

Al entrar notó que todo seguía en desorden, justo como lo había dejado, ver tantos documentos sobre la mesa le dieron pereza, pero no podía detenerse por algo tan tonto como la flojera. Dejó la taza que traía consigo a un lado y comenzó a juntar los papeles.

–Pensé que no regresarías el día de hoy.

Aquella voz le hizo dar un brinco, lo que provocó que derramara el contenido de su traste.

– ¿Cómo?- miró hacia todas partes en busca de la persona a la que pertenecía dicha voz.

– ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? Cuando recibí tu mensaje, pensé que lo más apropiado sería responderlo.

Sara se guio por el ruido de la voz de aquel hombre, caminó hacia la pequeña habitación contigua al puente, la que fungía como biblioteca. Y ahí lo vio, el rostro de Leonard estaba en la pantalla principal. Era él, el mismo corte de cabello, los mismos ojos azules, la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

–Espero que lo que tenga que decirme sea breve señorita Lance.

–Yo- Sara no creyó que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de verlo y mucho menos hablar con él. Y ahora no sabía que decirle.

–Veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo- Snart se subió las gafas y estaba por cortar comunicación cuando la voz de la rubia lo detuvo.

–Espera.

– ¿Ahora si tiene algo que decirme?

– ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

– ¿Yo?- se señaló a sí mismo-. Una mejor pregunta es ¿por qué ustedes se empeñan en encontrarme? Yo no he atacado a las Leyendas, no veo razón para que busquen un enfrentamiento entre nosotros.

–Robaste el arma del Leonard.

– ¿Eso? Si ese es el gran problema se las devolveré si con ello dejan de perseguirme. Tampoco es que me sea de gran utilidad.

–Y además secuestraste a la Doctora Snow- añadió rápidamente.

–No sé si esté informada, pero ella está conmigo por voluntad y aunque hubiera sido traída a la fuerza quién debería estar tras de mí debería ser el Señor Allen y su equipo, sigo sin comprender la intervención de las Leyendas en todo esto.

–Supongamos que tienes razón en ambos puntos- trató de pensar en algo para alargar la conversación-, debo recordarte que has hackeado a Gideon, si eso no es un claro ataque hacia nosotros, entonces no sé qué entiendas tú por un ataque.

–Lo de su inteligente amiga no es más que un poco de soporte técnico- se acercó a la cámara para que ella pudiera verlo mejor-. No fue un ataque, fue prevención, sabía que ustedes no podrían negarse a prestar su ayuda a Flash y compañía, no pueden mantener sus narices fuera de lo que no les incumbe y como mencioné, esto es entre Barry Allen y yo. Así que sólo me protegí, evitando que ustedes usaran su nave para interferir con mis planes, si hubiese querido hacerles algún daño a usted o a su tripulación, podría haber cortado los suministros vitales de la nave; aire, agua, alimentos y energía; no serían más que un grupo de inadaptados varados en una caja de metal.

–Si tus planes contemplan la destrucción o sumisión del mundo, me temo que si es de nuestra incumbencia, además de que estás violando varias reglas al interferir en otros mundos- Sara cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

– ¡Oh las reglas!- se inclinó hacia atrás alzando las manos-. Ustedes, mejor que nadie deben saber que las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Y usted más que los demás lo sabe, ¿no?

Sara sintió un escalofrío cuando los penetrantes ojos azules de Leonard la observaban, era como si pudiera leer lo que pensaba.

–Es por ello que tiene esta conversación conmigo, ¿qué impide que haga esa pregunta que la atormenta? ¿La respuesta que le daré? ¿Qué sus compañeros se enteren de sus planes con el señor Queen? ¿O qué sea quién usted cree quién soy?

La rubia bajó lentamente sus brazos. Abrió la boca cuando un ruido la interrumpió. Giró hacia atrás, pensando que Kendra había entrado al puente, pero las voces venían del otro lado de la pantalla.

– ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!- la voz de una mujer gritaba.

Leonard se giró rápidamente hacia su lado izquierdo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Debí imaginar que todo tu plan tenía un trasfondo.

–Debería tranquilizarse doctora.

Sara miraba de un lado a otro intentando ver quien era la mujer que le recriminaba a Snart, pero sabía que era imposible, la cámara estaba fija en la imagen del hombre, el cual se había levantado de su asiento. Dejando a Canario con una vista de las piernas y torso del alcalde.

–Te diré una cosa, no podrás usarme más, me largo.

–Espera- intentó caminar hasta donde ella estaba, pero se contuvo cuando la doctora se detuvo y giró hacia él.

–Aléjate- Caitlin lo señaló con su dedo-. No des un paso más.

Él obedeció, pareció olvidarse por completo de la conversación que estaba teniendo con la rubia.

–Puedo explicarlo.

–No necesito explicaciones, Laurel me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber.

–Tú- ahora Snart se dirigía a otra persona-. Me traicionaste.

–Te lo advertí, Leonard, te dije que no esperaría paciente hasta que tuvieras ganas de continuar con lo planeado.

Sara se pegó aún más al monitor al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

–Esto no termina aquí- miró con odio hacia la dirección de Laurel, después regreso sus celestes ojos hacia Caitlin-. Quizá no fui totalmente honesto contigo pero hay una razón para ello.

–Olvídalo, no me convertiré en ella, no seré tu nueva Killer Frost.

Se escucharon pasos, Leonard estaba por seguir a quién dejaba la habitación, cuando algo lo retuvo, de repente recordó lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes, se agachó y corroboró sus sospechas, Sara lo miraba atenta. Ella pudo leer desconcierto y molestia en su mirada antes de que cortara la señal. Sara no supo de qué iba toda aquella discusión pero sabía que había descubierto la piedra angular de todo aquel embrollo, sin quererlo había encontrado a las tres personas más buscadas por ella y sus compañeros. Ahora debía hacer una llamada urgente a Oliver Queen y Barry Allen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

Okay, no estoy segura de que ese sea el nombre de la madre de Snart, hice una investigación bastante superficial al respecto de los padres y vida de Snart, por lo que puede que la información si esté disponible y no sea la que estoy colocando (no lo sé) y de ser así pido una disculpa por la equivocación y el cambio, que para motivos de este fic así se quedará.

Sobre los pantalones de lona (sé que no es relevante pero para mí sí) no estoy segura que sea el material que tengo en la mente o que de hecho así se le llegue a denominar a algún tipo de material para ropa, pero sólo quería aclarar que no eran pantalones de mezclilla.

Si bien en el arrowverse Laurel es originaria de Star City, inspirado un poco en la versión de los comics con la primer Black Canaty (Dinah Drake, madre de Laurel) en el hecho de que ésta es originaria de Gotham City, y cuando su esposo (padre de Laurel) es asesinado, se muda a otra ciudad (más específicamente a otro universo). Decidí hacer algo parecido con la historia que le cuenta Laurel a Caitlin.

Eso ha sido todo por este capítulo, van varias veces que lo leo y creo yo no tiene errores de ortografía o redacción, aunque de este último no estoy segura, ya saben, algunas veces intentamos escribir como pensamos o hablamos y no siempre eso es lo correcto, en fin pido disculpas si algo no está muy claro por errores de redacción.

Sin más que agregar me despido, agradeciéndoles como siempre, sus lecturas, paciencia y comentarios. Y ya lo saben dudas, comentarios, etc pueden hacerlo por review o PM. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	9. Ataque a STAR Labs

**.:Ataque a STAR Labs:.**

Barry revolvía con destreza cada cajón de la habitación del alcalde, revisando notas, fotografías y documentos que estaban a su paso. Él junto a Cisco y Oliver emprendieron camino hacia Tierra dos en cuanto Flecha Verde lo propuso, se recriminó mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes. No les fue difícil dar con la residencia de los Snart, al parecer Leonard vivía solo en aquella casa, al menos esa impresión les dio cuando irrumpieron en el lugar y comenzaron la búsqueda. Lo primero en la lista fue encontrar una pertenencia del hombre y en cuanto la hallaron, fue momento de poner en acción las habilidades de Vibe.

Barry no tardó en encontrarla y pasársela a su amigo, tuvieron que pasar al menos cinco intentos antes de que el forense perdiera la paciencia.

– ¡Vamos Cisco, concéntrate! - Barry le gritó.

La desesperación era palpable en Allen, Oliver se limitó a mirar a ambos científicos, sin intervenir. Cisco agachó la cabeza, él se sentía terrible por no poder dar con el paradero de Leonard y que su amigo viera lo ineficiente que era no ayudó. Barry se acercó al metahumano, lo tomó por los hombros, zarandeándolo lo obligó a mirarlo a pesar de las gafas oscuras que usaba su amigo.

–No te estás esforzando lo suficiente. Piensa en lo que le podrían estar haciendo a Caitlin en estos momentos.

Cisco se sentía un fracaso, quería decirle que no era necesario que le dijera lo que estaba en juego, él era consciente de ello. Oliver por fin decidió intervenir.

–Barry, no estás ayudando- colocó su mano en el hombro del corredor.

El castaño respiró un tanto agitado, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el control, pero no le importaba mucho, su paciencia se había agotado, como seguramente el tiempo de Caitlin. El gesto del vigilante le ayudó a centrarse de nueva cuenta, no podía perder los estribos, no tan rápido. Soltó los hombros de Cisco y se alejó de él.

–Necesitamos más información, recordar que hay un plan detrás de todo lo que ha hecho Snart, así que tú y yo buscaremos más pistas que puedan ayudarnos y Cisco podrá continuar la búsqueda.

El latino agradeció mentalmente a Queen por su intervención, necesitaba un poco de privacidad para recomponerse. Barry no dijo nada, pero acató la orden.

Una vez en privado, Cisco retiró sus lentes y se tomó el puente de la nariz apretándolo levemente, este gesto lo tranquilizó, respiró hondo y se concentró en dar con el paradero de Leonard, le costaba poder tener una imagen nítida del él, recordó lo que estaba en juego, el destino de su mejor amiga estaba en sus manos. Se colocó los lentes nuevamente y enfocó todas sus energías en encontrarlo. Por fin pudo verlo, se encontraba en un cuarto caminando de un lado a otro, la preocupación era clara en su rostro. Detuvo su andar, Cisco lo siguió, un hombre de cabello castaño entraba a la habitación haciendo que tanto él como Snart se detuvieran.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido Albert?

–El procedimiento ha terminado- dijo el hombre en un claro acento británico.

– ¿Funcionó?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

–No hay algo que diga lo contrario- se subió las gafas, para después colocar sus manos en la cintura abriendo su bata en el camino-, pero aun así debemos realizar pruebas.

–Bien, entonces prepárate para la siguiente fase.

Snart salió de la habitación, esperando que el hombre de bata lo siguiera, lo cual hizo. Cisco quiso seguirlos pero algo lo detuvo, un repentino mareo le impidió moverse, la visión se perdía, se había concentrado tanto en la conversación que no tuvo tiempo de revisar la habitación. Trató de memorizar la mayor cantidad de cosas sobre el lugar de su visión.

Regresó a tierra dos, soltó la prenda de Leonard, se quitó los lentes y se peinó descuidadamente los cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro.

– ¡Barry!- llamó a su amigo-, ¡Barry!

El aludido corrió hasta la sala donde había quedado Vibe. Quería, necesitaba oír buenas noticias.

– ¿Qué ocurre Cisco?

–Vi a Snart- Barry sonrió-, al parecer está en su nave, quizá en alguna parte de la time zone, y quizá es por ello que no puedo accesar a él.

– ¿Eso es todo?- dijo decepcionado-. No has dicho nada que no sepamos o sospechemos.

–Lo sé, pero considerando que hasta ayer no teníamos nada, es bueno saber que nuestras teorías son correctas.

– ¿Y eso qué Cisco? De nada nos sirve eso, ¿o es que acaso viste a Caitlin? ¿Sabes si está bien?

–Ella no estaba con él en ese momento.

–Entonces seguimos en el mismo punto- se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

–Yo no diría eso- Cisco no se dejó influenciar por el mal trato que su amigo le proporcionaba-. Snart estaba nervioso por algo, cuando llegó un tipo con bata blanca, le mencionó que el procedimiento había sido completado, eso pareció calmar los ánimos de Leonard, y le mencionó que se preparara para la siguiente fase.

–O sea que su plan ya empezó y está por iniciar una segunda etapa. Y nosotros no conocemos ni de qué trata la primera.

–Te equivocas, Snart llamó al sujeto este por el nombre de Albert.

– ¿Albert?- Barry miró ahora con genuino interés- ¿Albert, que?

–No lo sé, no dio otro nombre.

–Y crees que eso es de ayuda, un nombre al azar- Barry se estaba comportando como un verdadero cretino.

–Sé que no es mucho, pero también estoy seguro de dónde es originario el tal Albert…

–Británico- la voz de Oliver interrumpió cualquier palabra que estuviera por salir tanto de Cisco como de Barry.

– ¿Cómo?

Oliver alzó una pequeña tarjeta. El corredor se acercó hasta el vigilante.

– "Agradezco la oportunidad brindada, Señor Alcalde, espero disfrute estos tés, los mejores que podrá encontrar en Londres. Atentamente Julian Albert"- el originario de Star City leyó en voz alta.

Por fin habían encontrado un error en el magnífico plan de Leonard. La esperanza inundo a los amigos de Caitlin.

–Ahora necesitamos saber más sobre este tal Julian- Oliver explicó el siguiente paso-. Cualquier referencia, por mínima que sea nos será de utili…

Una ráfaga lo obligó a callar. Flash había abandonado la habitación y seguramente la casa, El hombre de barba no creía lo visceral que podía llegar a ser el velocista. Miró a Cisco en busca de alguna pista sobre a donde pudo haber ido Barry, pero el ingeniero estaba tan confundido como el ex-empresario. Una mancha no tardó en hacer su aparición.

–Tengo una dirección.

– ¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Flecha Verde.

–A la universidad de Central City.

– ¿Por qué?

–Cisco mencionó que él usaba una bata, por lo que las opciones se limitaban a que podía ser algún tipo de científico o médico, ahora considerando que es extranjero, debe estar trabajando para la iniciativa privada o para un centro de investigación y educación, así que mi primera opción fue la universidad, aunque si no hubiese encontrado registro ahí, mi segunda opción hubiera sido el hospital general de la ciudad, lo cual me hubiera quitado valiosos segundos el tener que redireccionar la búsqueda. Y ya en la universidad fue fácil ingresar a la base de datos de investigadores.

Tanto Queen como Ramon se quedaron callados y sorprendidos de la rápida respuesta de Barry.

–Necesitamos visitar al señor Albert- Oliver comentó.

 _::::::::::Central City::::::::::_

–Es urgente que hable con Barry Allen- Sara estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–No puedes hablar con él- Iris explicaba en tono tranquilo, no quería alterar a la rubia.

Los West se habían quedado a resguardar los laboratorios; Wally se encargaba de la seguridad de la ciudad, junto a su padre, Iris se había quedado a cuidar y monitorear el viaje de sus amigos al otro mundo. Aquella era la segunda vez que Sara fracasaba al intentar hablar un héroe, primero fue a visitar a Oliver a Star City cuando éste no le respondió sus llamadas.

Cuando llegó a la guarida de Flecha Verde, supo que él había cumplido su promesa, porque ninguna persona de su equipo parecía angustiada por la misteriosa ausencia de Ollie, él le comentó a su equipo que se ausentaría unos días para intentar volver a levantar a las industrias Queen, todos sabían que eso era una mentira, conocían demasiado bien a su líder, y sabían que de vez en cuando él necesitaba tiempo a solas, por ello nadie cuestionó o tiró abajo su pobre excusa.

Y ahora la menor de las Lance estaba en Ciudad Central a la espera de poder contar a alguien más, fuera de su equipo, lo que había descubierto. Las leyendas estaban al tanto de la conversación que Sara había sostenido con Leonard, más no entró en detalles cuando relataba lo sucedido, se enfocó a lo importante, a mencionar que Snart planeaba crear un nuevo metahumano.

Kendra, Carter y Jax permanecían detrás de su compañera, los demás miembros de las Leyendas seguían vigilando anomalías en la time zone, además de intentar rastrear la llamada que recibieron de Snart.

–De verdad, señorita West, debo hablar con él- azotó las manos en la mesa donde se encontraba Iris, vigilando los monitores-. Es sobre Caitlin Snow.

Iris se tensó, por fin alguien traía noticias de la desaparición de Caitlin, pero no podía faltar a la estricta orden que recibió de Barry, el chico le había dicho tajantemente que nadie podía conocer hacia donde se dirigían, no podían confiar en nadie, dado que previamente habían violado la seguridad de los laboratorios con suma facilidad, las posibilidades de volver a tener un ataque a las instalaciones eran altas.

–De verdad Sara, lo siento, pero no puedo. Le daré tu mensaje y él se podrá poner en contacto contigo.

–No lo entiendes quizá para entonces ya todo sea demasiado tarde.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Iris preguntó al sentir la preocupación de Canario.

 _::::::::::Tierra dos::::::::::_

Barry habría logrado llegar ahí en cuestión de segundos, pero debía respetar el plan de Oliver, tuvo que contenerse y esperar a que sus compañeros llegaran al departamento que habitaba Julian. Flecha Verde cuidaba el perímetro desde las alturas, en un edificio contiguo, Vibe hacía lo mismo a nivel de piso, Flash sería el encargado de irrumpir en el hogar del científico.

– ¿Todos en sus posiciones?- pregunto el arquero esmeralda.

–Listo- Vibe confirmó.

–Listo- el velocista secundo.

–Ahora- la orden de Oliver fue clara.

Barry atravesó la puerta sin obstáculo alguno. Dio un veloz recorrido con su mirada, la sala principal estaba vacía, puso pies en marcha para registrar de pies a cabeza todo el piso. Después de cerciorarse que no había nadie en el baño y en la recamara se detuvo en la cocina.

–Tengo algo- informó por el auricular a sus compañeros.

Cisco corrió hacia los pisos superiores. Oliver lanzó una flecha a un par de pisos más arriba y con un ágil movimiento se columpió hasta la ventana que brindaba luz a la sala. No le importó romper el cristal con una patada.

– ¿Flash?- llamó con una voz distorsionada.

–En la cocina.

Sentado en uno de los bancos, con los codos sobre la barra estaba Julian, frente a él tenía un bistec acompañado de vegetales. El inglés sonreía a sus anchas.

–Increíble, otro velocista en Central City, desde Zoom y Jay que no se veía algo así.

– ¿Eres Julian Albert?- Oliver inició el interrogatorio.

–Y tú eres Oliver Queen- el castaño se tensó bajo su capucha verde-. Es un milagro, los muertos reviven.

–Sabes quiénes somos, sabes a qué hemos venido, ¿cierto?- el encapuchado siguió como si no se hubiera visto descubierto.

–Sé que no son tan listos como creen.

Barry iba a preguntar por Snart cuando escuchó una voz en su oído.

– ¿Iris?- se sorprendió al escucharla, no podían ser buenas noticias- ¿Qué ocurre?

Oliver y Cisco se quedaron expectantes, la preocupación en la voz de Barry los inquietó. Julian sólo los observaba pacientemente. No podían saber que noticias estaba recibiendo el corredor, pero no podía ser nada bueno, dado que en sus ojos se reflejaba miedo.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Flash?- Vibe preguntó a su compañero.

–Sí, ¿qué ocurre señor Allen?

No cabía duda, Julian sabía todo sobre ellos, estaban en desventaja.

–Debemos volver.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Canario blanco tiene información.

– ¿La señorita Lance?- de nuevo el inglés hacía gala de su ventajosa posición.

– ¿Qué hacemos con él?- el moreno lo señaló.

–Viene con nosotros.

Dicho lo último, Oliver lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró con él. El científico no pareció molesto por cómo era tratado, ni opuso resistencia al ser llevado por un grupo de enmascarados que vestían cuero.

 _:::::::::Tierra uno-STAR Labs:::::::::::_

– ¿Iris? ¿Iris?

Barry no tuvo que realizar una búsqueda en todas las instalaciones de los laboratorios, en la sala principal del córtex estaba la reportera junto a un pequeño grupo de las leyendas.

–Barry- la chica lo llamó en respuesta.

– ¿Qué sucede Iris?

–Es acerca de Leonard- la rubia tomó la palabra-. Sé que planea, o al menos una parte.

–Explícate- pidió Oliver.

–Leonard me contactó, en la Waverider, estábamos conversando cuando fue interrumpido por la doctora Snow- Barry se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Caitlin-. Ella entró gritando, estaba furiosa, decía que por fin había descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de Snart.

– ¿Qué descubrió?- Cisco quiso saber.

–Él planea convertirla en Killer Frost.

Barry se tambaleó un poco, no podía creer que fuera verdad lo que le decía.

–No es cierto- dijo para sí-. Debiste escuchar mal.

– ¿Estás segura?- el arquero quería asegurarse.

–Sé lo que oí- aseguró sin dudar.

Oliver reaccionó antes que cualquier otro y jaló consigo a Julian. Lo obligó a sentarse frente a la lámina de cristal que fungía como pizarrón.

–Habla- le ordenó.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Te vi con Snart, hablaban de un procedimiento, que había sido completado.

– ¿Tú me viste a mí?- se señaló asimismo.

–No juegues con nosotros- Flecha Verde le plantó cara, sus rostros estaban casi pegados, Julian podía ver lo azul que eran los ojos de Oliver, y como estos resaltaban de la máscara que los rodeaba.

–Yo vibré hacia la time zone, sé lo que vi.

– ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

–Justo antes de ir por ti.

–Pero como es eso posible si yo estaba en mi departamento, como lo pudo notar tu amigo de rojo, estaba cenando tranquilamente.

Barry analizó la posibilidad de que la visión de Cisco no fuera certera, aunque los llevó a dar con el nombre de Julian. Su pecho se llenó de una leve esperanza, no era la primera vez que su amigo tenía visiones sobre el futuro, quizá habían logrado llegar antes de que lo hiciera Snart, quizá aún había esperanza para Caitlin.

Oliver acercó la cabeza de la flecha a la garganta del castaño. Este retrocedió levemente.

–No juegues con nosotros.

–No lo hago.

El interrogatorio se vio interrumpido por las alarmas que retumbaron en el lugar.

– ¿Qué sucede?- Kendra preguntó, mientras se sostenía del brazo de su esposo.

–Iris- Barry la nombró y ella supo lo que le pediría. Y con un par de movimiento de sus manos reprodujo la imagen de las cámaras de seguridad en los monitores.

En la entrada principal se encontraban Laurel y Hartley, ambos lanzaban ataques al edificio.

–Él está diez pasos delante de ustedes- una voz con acento extranjero distrajo la atención de todo mundo-. Y está por comenzar.

Barry quería golpearlo, sentía un fuerte desagrado por él. Se acercó hasta la silla que ocupaba el hombre de tierra dos.

– ¡Flash!- el encapuchado gritó su nombre-. Debemos evitar que ingresen, seguramente vienen por él.

–Debemos dividirnos- indicó Sara-. Tú, Flash y yo saldremos a enfrentarlos, Carter, Kendra, Jax y Cisco, se quedarán a cuidar aquí a dentro.

–No me quedaré- se opuso Vibe.

–Debes hacerlo, sin el profesor Stein, Jax no es de mucha ayuda- la mitad de Firestorm miró ofendido a Sara, pero no dijo nada porque había un poco de verdad en sus palabras-. No sabemos si son una distracción o que planean, seguramente intentarán otro tipo de ataque.

El ingeniero comprendió y asintió, pero antes de poder poner en acción el plan, Oliver dio una nueva orden.

–Vibe saldrás con nosotros.

– ¿Quiénes?- estaba confundido.

–Tú, los halcones y yo.

–Saben que no sirve de nada seguir usando sus nombres clave- Julian comentó, pero nadie hizo caso de él.

– ¿Qué?- ahora Sara era quién se oponía-. Ni lo pienses.

–Como bien lo has analizado, el objetivo es el señor Albert. Seguramente ellos no son más que los peones, Snart usará su mejor carta para traerlo de vuelta. Es por ello que debemos dejar también a lo mejor que tenemos.

Sara debía sentirse halagada, pero no lo estaba. Quería enfrentar a Laurel, quería tenerla de frente, quería desilusionarse de una vez por todas.

–Ahora- Oliver ordenó y el equipo que designó salió al ataque.

Tardaron poco menos de cinco minutos en llegar a la entrada principal. Tanto Sirena como Hartley los vieron y detuvieron su ataque sónico, permitiéndoles salir. Flecha Verde caminó con tranquilidad, no tenía ningún tipo de prisa. Abrió la puerta de cristal y el aire tocó su rostro.

–A qué han venido- dijo con su voz normal, había apagado el modificador.

–Creo que lo saben, tienen algo que queremos.

Ver la imagen de Laurel en vivo fue una fuerte impresión que Oliver pudo controlar a la perfección, pero escuchar esa voz aceleró su pulso y su respiración. Aquella mujer lucía más parecida a su difunta amiga que en las fotos que le había enviado Sara, las imágenes que él tenía de ella eran con una cabellera castaña, viéndola de frente podía notar que tenía el mismo tono de rubio. Ahora comprendía un poco más las razones de Sara por querer encontrarla.

–Sea lo que sea, no les permitiremos avanzar más.

Alzó el arco y colocó una flecha en él. Apuntaba a la mujer. Ella sólo rió, lo que dejó más confundido al vigilante. Hartley atacó sin pensarlo a Cisco, quién no esperaba que el enfrentamiento diera comienzo, creyó que se dirían un par de líneas más antes de pasar a las hostilidades. Kendra y Carter desplegaron sus alas y con un impulso despegaron hacia el cielo. Laurel se limitó a seguirlos con la mirada, sin perder su sonrisa de triunfo. Oliver seguía apuntándole, la mano no le temblaba, pero su mente si lo hacía, dudaba. Su parte de guerrero le decía que disparara sin temor y su escondida parte emocional se negaba a hacerlo, era cien por ciento consciente de que aquella mujer no era su Laurel y aun así no podía hacerlo. Sirena vio la duda y atacó. Fue un grito potente que arrojó a Oliver hacía atrás, se hubiese estrellado con la puerta de cristal si ésta no se hubiera hecho añicos antes. El grito de la metahumana destruyó todos los cristales de la fachada frontal del edificio, Oliver podría haber jurado escuchar a las columnas de concreto resquebrajarse, pero estas se mantuvieron en su lugar.

Hartley se acercó hasta donde un confundido Vibe se levantaba. Trató de apresurarse para evitar ser golpeado nuevamente, pero el ataque lo había aturdido. El doble de su odiado rival se detuvo a varios metros de distancia, parecía que estaba esperando a su contrincante, lo que le hizo pensar a Cisco que quizá este doble tenía más honor que el Hartley que él conocía; se equivocó. En cuanto se irguió, el secuas de Snart golpeó con fuerza al suelo y lanzó otra serie de ondas, el suelo comenzó a moverse debajo de Cisco. Intentó correr para alejarse pero fue muy tarde, una enorme zanja se abrió e irremediablemente él cayó en ella.

Oliver se levantó con agilidad, su visión se vio afectada, no lograba enfocar adecuadamente, pero no importó y volvió a alzar su arco. Sirena Negra avanzaba lentamente con miras de ingresar a las instalaciones de los laboratorios. Estaba por lanzar su flecha, cuando una mancha marrón se interpuso entre él y Laurel. Carter se había lanzado al vuelo directo hacia la rubia, volaba raso sobre el pavimento para dar un ataque directo. Laurel se detuvo y adoptó su postura de batalla. El hombre halcón haló la maza hacia atrás y con soltura dejó ir su ataque, Laurel lo esquivó con agilidad. Carter giró para emprender un nuevo ataque pero mientras realizaba la maniobra, fue el turno de la metahumana de contraatacar, su grito fue menos potente que el que lanzó a Oliver o al menos así le pareció a éste, pero el hombre alado cayó. Dejó caer su arma y se llevó las manos a los oídos. Con sus manos ocupadas no pudo frenar su descenso y mucho menos reducir la velocidad con la que se deslizaba sobre el asfalto.

–Los están venciendo- Jax comentó a Barry y Sara, mientras veía con desesperación lo que sucedía a las afueras- Debemos ir a ayudarles.

–No- Barry dijo con dificultad, él más que nadie quería salir y participar en la pelea, pero comprendía el plan de Oliver-. Debemos quedarnos- dijo mirando a Sara, quién estaba tan ansiosa como él por enfrentar la batalla.

Julian jugaba un papel sumamente importante en lo que estaba por venir, no le permitiría a Snart obtenerlo tan fácilmente.

–Debemos esperar, por más difícil que nos resulte- dicho lo último Sara apartó sus azules ojos de él y los fijó en el puño que formaban las manos de Barry.

Una mujer con enormes alas marrones salía de las profundidades del agujero que desequilibraba la arquitectura de la calle, parecía una escena bíblica, un ángel saliendo del infierno triunfante y el los brazos de ella, Cisco salía.

–Gracias Kendra, te debo una.

–Ya hablaremos después de cómo me lo pagarás.

– ¡Cuidado!- le advirtió Cisco cuando vio a Hartley apuntarles.

Por inercia Kendra soltó al latino y voló hacia arriba, Cisco abrió un portal debajo de él y segundos después salió por un segundo portal a tan sólo un par de metros del suelo. No logró recomponer su postura a tiempo, por lo que su costado dio de lleno con el pavimento. Sintió su cuerpo retumbar, como si estuviera junto a una enorme bocina en un concierto de heavy metal. Sentía vibrar cada uno de sus órganos, el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones, no le estaba yendo nada bien. El chico de lentes tenía ahora dos objetivos que enfrentar; la mujer halcón desde los cielos y a Vibe, aunque éste último no representaba una mayor amenaza, decidió ir por él, sería más rápido deshacerse de él y poder continuar con la mujer. Kendra estaba por regresar a apoyar a Cisco, cuando a lo lejos y desde las alturas vislumbró a Carter tendido en el suelo y a alguien vestido de negro acercándosele. Cambió la dirección de su vuelo hacia su esposo, pero se volvió a detener, veía a ambos hombres tendidos a merced de ataques inminentes, debía decidir a quién apoyar.

Laurel se acercó al hombre caído. Carter estaba boca abajo, sostenido por sus piernas y rodillas, con el torso doblado hacia su parte inferior, las manos sostenían con fuerza su cabeza, como si esta se le fuera a caer.

– ¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó con un gesto de dolor y odio.

–Probando mis nuevos trucos- su voz sonaba como si estuviera hablando frente a un ventilador, no sabía si era por el hiriente zumbido en su cabeza; ella sonrió satisfecha-. Aunque puedo hacer que se detenga, si así lo deseas.

Una ráfaga pasó a su lado derecho, después de sentir el haz de viento cortante, sintió dolor en su brazo, lo tomó con su mano izquierda para hacer presión, cuando retiró la mano, ésta estaba cubierta de sangre. Se giró para quedar de frente a su atacante. Oliver ya había colocado una segunda flecha en el arco.

–Aléjate de él- le advirtió.

– ¿O qué?- la voz de Laurel seguía sonando diferente-. No tienes las agallas.

Dio un paso hacia Oliver, como si le estuviera facilitando el tiro, el encapuchado notó que cada vez que Laurel daba un paso el dolor de Carter incrementaba, sus gritos se hacían más y más fuertes. Si no soltaba la flecha el hombre Halcón moriría. Se repitió mentalmente "No es Laurel Lance, la mujer que intentaba salvar el mundo", tantas veces como pudo, mientras soltaba la flecha que tomaba rumbo directo a su pecho. La respiración de Oliver se agitaba, lo notaba con facilidad en el vaho que emanaba su respiración. De repente la flecha cayó a escasos centímetros de Laurel, en cuanto tocó el piso se desmoronó. El arquero miró hacia su derecha. Una mujer con tacones y traje azul bajaba con cuidado la mano que había extendido.

–Por un momento pensé que seguías guardándome rencor- Laurel habló sin mirarla-, Killer Frost.

–Aún tengo, pero no será así como me lo pagarás.

El impacto que se llevó Oliver fue monumental, había visto en algunas ocasiones a Caitlin, y aquella mujer no se aparecía en nada a la mujer que recordaba. El cabello platinado y sus ojos azules, resaltaban lo azul de sus labios.

–Caitlin- Barry dijo con suavidad.

Su voz se escuchaba tranquila, pero de todas las emociones que sentía el corredor, tranquilidad era la única cosa que no estaba en la lista. Estaba feliz de verla, preocupado por el obvio cambio que había sufrido, angustiado de saber que era muy tarde para evitar que Snart la usara para su plan. Aún podía recordar a Killer Frost de tierra dos, en cómo su amiga se había convertido, en aquel otro mundo, en una asesina. Estaba por salir corriendo cuando sintió la mano de Sara sobre su brazo.

–No puedes salir, Barry- lo miró decidida-. Tenías razón, esto sólo es un señuelo, seguramente Leonard, al no verte supo que estabas de guardia, quiere que salgas.

–No me importa- miró con fiereza, estaba irritado y no se molestaba en demostrárselo a Canario-. Tú quédate.

Salió disparado. Sara sólo vio un rayo amarillo destellar. Se giró para saber cómo irían las cosas con Flash lanzado a la batalla.

–Caitlin- fue lo primero que vio y lo primero que logró decir.

– ¡Barry!- Oliver le llamó la atención. El potente grito de Queen lo sacó de su transe-. Carter.

Señaló hacia el hombre que ya no peleaba con el dolor, estaba tendido en el piso inconsciente, o al menos eso querían pensar. Barry corrió hasta Carter, muy a su pesar, debía sacarlo de ahí o sería un blanco fácil. Caitlin leyó su intención y de sus manos salió una bruma blanca que congeló el suelo, haciendo resbalar a Flash, quién no pudo controlar su velocidad, derrapando a varios metros de Carter. Caitlin apresuró el paso y se dirigió hacia el hombre halcón, Laurel la imitó. Kendra ya había decidido; Cisco podría arreglárselas con Hartley, pero definitivamente Carter no podría con ambas mujeres, a pesar de que tanto Barry como Oliver estaban apoyándolo. Pegó los brazos a su cuerpo y se dejó caer en picada, podía sentir el viento lastimarle la cara. Estaba por embestir a Caitlin cuando sus alas se quedaron quietas, no podía conseguir estabilizarse, miró a su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al notar que sus plumas marrones ahora eran azules. Con la velocidad que llevaba y sin poder usar sus alas se estrellaría contra el pavimento. Cubrió su rostro con los antebrazos esperando el impacto. Una ráfaga de viento la capturó, desacelerando su caída, quitó las manos del rostro, sus ojos sacaban lágrimas para contrarrestar los daños que el aire ocasionaba. A pesar de la borrosa imagen que le brindaban sus oscuros ojos, podía ver a una silueta roja del otro lado. Barry dejó de mover sus brazos una vez que Kendra estuvo segura en el suelo.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el velocista.

–Mis alas.

Barry miró la espalda de la chica, vio lo rígidas y azules que estaban las plumas desde las más cercanas al cuerpo hasta las puntas.

–Kendra- dijo Barry por lo bajo.

–Estará bien, nada que no sea reversible- el rítmico compas de la voz alertó a Flash, alzó la vista, Leonard Snart caminaba hacia él con el arma pegada al pecho.

–Snart.

Verlo ahí, sin su traje y corbata, y con los lentes obscuros que solía usar Capitán Frío, se sintió como un déjà vu. No sólo los ojos de Barry se desviaron hacia el nuevo contrincante, también Oliver y Kendra no pudieron resistir darle su atención a aquel hombre, así como tampoco pudo evitarlo Sara, si bien cuando lo vio en la video llamada sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo vestido como solía hacerlo su Snart, fue peor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Por fin comprendió las razones que impulsaron a Barry a salir al encuentro de la doctora Snow. Jax no hizo por detenerla, sabía lo importante que era para ella encararlo. Sara se detuvo en el arco de la puerta.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien, con esto comprobamos que no tienen un plan de reserva, todos han mostrado la cara. Y él no podrá vencerme- dijo señalando a Julian-. Ve, necesitan tu ayuda.

No esperó más y salió a toda marcha.

Caitlin y Laurel giraron a Carter. Ninguna de las metahumanas miró la llegada de Snart, era claro que ese había sido el plan. Laurel juntó los pies del hombre halcón y Caitlin se encargó de congelarlos, de tal forma que permanecieran juntos, repitieron el procedimiento con las manos.

–Caitlin, detente- Barry dejó a Kendra y se encaminó hacia la zona donde estaba su amiga-. Por favor.

La aludida lo ignoraba completamente.

–Barry- Oliver lo llamaba-. Debemos reagruparnos, podrían atacarnos de nuevo.

Los ojos azules del velocista se concentraron en la doctora. Fueron semanas las que pasó sin verla, sin saber de ella y fuera de los cambios físicos obvios, podía notar como su cabello lucía más largo, llegándole a la mitad de la cintura, su cuerpo lucía un incremento en su masa muscular, su piel era demasiado blanca, quería que se girara y poder mirarla de frente, poder pedirle perdón a la cara por no poder evitar que la hirieran. No pensó mucho y corrió hasta ella, pudo ver el inicio del movimiento que realizaba Oliver para detenerlo, de Snart apuntándole, dispuesto a dispararle, todos iban a impedir que se la llevara, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. La tomó entre sus brazos y subió al tejado de los laboratorios. Dejó a la doctora con cuidado de no lastimarla, se alejó lo suficiente para darle espacio de moverse, pero no le daría un campo abierto al cual huir.

–Barry- él se quitó la máscara.

– ¿Qué te hicieron?- levantó su mano para tocarla, ella se lo permitió-. Estás helada.

–Es parte de quién soy ahora. Es parte de ser Killer Frost.

–Tú no eres Killer Frost. Eres Caitlin Snow.

–Ya no más- alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho, con las palmas dirigidas hacia el cielo, comenzó a sacar una neblina blanca-. Soy esto.

–No. No sé qué te habrán hecho o dicho, pero no eres nada de eso- colocó la otra mano en su mejilla, el rostro de Caitlin estaba prisionero entre las manos de Barry-. Estás a salvo ahora, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, buscaremos la forma de revertirlo.

Caitlin tragó saliva y colocó sus frías manos sobre las de Barry, las tomó y apretó con fuerza, lo había extrañado muchísimo. Estaba por deshacerse de su agarre, debía continuar con el plan, no debían existir más demoras, pero no pudo, bajó sus manos y se pegó al cuerpo del velocista, lo abrazó con la fuerza contenida de más de un año de ausencia.

 **···**

Sara bajó la intensidad de su trote cuando vislumbro los vidrios esparcidos en la alfombra, aquellos que con un simple grito hizo caer la doble de su hermana. Se quedó en su lugar por un momento.

–Ya que hizo el esfuerzo de venir aquí, señorita Lance, lo prudente es que no se pierda la acción- Leonard le gritó desde la posición que adoptó junto a Laurel. Ahí estaban dos de las personas más importantes para ella, al menos era como si lo fueran. Canario Blanco se situó junto a Flecha Verde.

–Algún plan- le preguntó con voz baja.

–Atacar y evitar ser golpeados.

–Brillante- dijo sarcásticamente.

–Lista- más que una pregunta fue una indicación.

Ambos corrieron directo al enemigo. Laurel lanzó un grito bastante agudo, sabían que debían seguir sin importar lo molesto o doloroso del ataque. Siguieron adelante con la molestia en sus oídos. Leonard disparó al mismo tiempo, pero falló, la distancia de alcance de su arma no era suficiente, el rayo dio a unos cinco o seis metros delante de ellos. Laurel seguía con su canto destructor, pero por más que mantenía la nota no era capaz de detener a los ex miembros de la liga de asesinos. Estaban por llegar a la zona de alance el arma de Snart, por lo que debían ser extremadamente cuidadosos. Sabían que no eran rivales para las habilidades y armas de sus contrincantes, pero si lograban pasar por ellas, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo saldrían victoriosos. No hubo oportunidad de saberlo dado que en cuanto pusieron sus pies en la zona, el pavimento se vino abajo, como la recién formada capa de hielo en un lago. Retrocedieron antes de caer junto a los trozos de asfalto.

–Esto ha sido muy entretenido- habló Leonard-, pero ha tomado demasiado tiempo, nos han causado un retraso considerable en el itinerario. Sirena, toma al halcón y vete a la nave.

Así lo hizo la mujer. Tomó al castaño por el cuello del traje y lo arrastró con ella hacia el lado opuesto de los laboratorios.

–Detente- la flecha le apuntaba en la cabeza. Laurel obedeció. Giró medio cuerpo para poder verlo mejor. Sus ojos lo desafiaban, lo retaban a lanzar de nueva cuenta su flecha.

–No más retrasos- Leonard parecía molesto.

–Entonces no te gustará lo que está por venir- la rubia sacó un par de discos afilados y los lanzó.

Una flecha no tardó en seguir la trayectoria de las cortantes circunferencias, pero tan rápido como salieron de las manos de los originarios de Star City, cayeron derretidos.

–A ustedes tampoco les agradará.

Julian estaba saliendo de los laboratorios con el brazo derecho estirado. Aferrada a su mano estaba una pequeña roca, que parecía brillar por su propia cuenta.

–Jax- dijo Sara.

–El señor Jefferson está bien, creyeron poder con nosotros, pero como se los mencioné, estamos a diez pasos de ventaja.

–Basta de alardeos, Julian, y ven a ayudar a la señorita Lance.

EL británico camino hacia Leonard, se paró en el borde de la zanja que adornaba el piso, nunca les dio la espalda a los vigilantes, siempre apuntándoles.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó con fastidio el vigilante de Ciudad Star.

–Alquimia- alzó un poco más la piedra-, lo que me recuerda.

La roca se iluminó y lanzó otro rayo hacia el arco de Flecha Verde, éste como la flecha de convirtió en un líquido negro. Oliver sólo miraba como la viscosa sustancia se escurría entre sus dedos.

–No correré riesgos.

Snart apuntó su arma hacia el punto donde estaba Albert y un puente de hielo sólido comenzó a formarse entre ambos lados de la calle partida. Julian caminó de espaldas usando el sendero de hielo. Una vez seguro del otro lado apuntó su roca al puente, quebrando la efímera obra arquitectónica.

– ¿Qué haremos Oliver?- preguntó Sara.

–No lo sé- respondió sinceramente.

–Han perdido esta batalla, les aconsejo que se retiren, junten a sus equipos y se reúnan conmigo dentro de una semana, en este mismo lugar. Quizá para entonces estén mejor preparados.

Sara quiso saltar la brecha que los separaba, con su entrenamiento sería cosa sencilla, pero eso no sería suficiente para enfrentarse a un metahumano, un arma como la pistola fría y la extraña roca de Julian. Leonard vio la tensa postura y la furia en sus azules ojos.

–Y tú, pequeño canario, debo agradecerte- la rubia lo miró sin comprender-. ¿Creíste que fue un accidente o un descuido mío el escuchar mi conversación? Trajiste hasta a mí a la pieza que hacía falta- tendió su mano hacia un bulto con alas que era arrastrado por Laurel y Julian-. Tu participación en esto será recordada Sara Lance.

Dio media vuelta y apretó un pequeño botón de la pistola. El cielo comenzaba a distorsionarse para dar paso a la imagen de una nave, si Sara no supiera que la Waverider estaba con el resto de su equipo, juraría que estaba ante ella. Una rampa se abrió como si fuera una alfombra roja, comenzaron a abordar.

– ¡Carter!- gritó Kendra que seguía maltrecha, sin poder moverse.

– ¿Hartley no vendrá?- preguntó el inglés mientras aventaba dentro de la nave el cuerpo de Carter.

–Está cumpliendo su último trabajo para mí.

Snart fue el último en subir, no sin antes brindarle una sonrisa de triunfo a Sara, justo el mismo gesto que hacía el Capitán Frío cuando la derrotaba en un juego de cartas.

 **···**

–No sabes cuánto te extrañé, lo preocupado que estaba- a pesar del frío que sentía, no se despegó de Caitlin.

–Puedo darme una idea- ella si se alejó levemente para verlo al rostro.

Él observó a detalle, sus ojos azules brillaban sobre el rostro pálido y ese mismo tono blanquecino no ayudaba a disimular en lo más mínimo las ojeras. Una leve cicatriz se asomaba en el labio superior, la marca le daba el aire de toda una guerrera.

– ¿Qué te han hecho?- acarició con el pulgar la cicatriz del labio.

La rubia estaba por contestar cuando fue interrumpida.

–La hemos ayudado a cumplir con su destino- Snart hablaba desde lo alto.

El castaño y la metahumana miraron hacia el cielo. El alcalde estaba sobre lo alto de la plataforma, con la mano izquierda se sostenía a los pistones de la compuerta y con la derecha sostenía el arma de hielo. Instintivamente, Barry colocó a Caitlin detrás de él. No permitiría que él se la llevara de su lado de nueva cuenta.

–Quizá no te lo mencioné aquella ocasión y si lo hice lo repito; todo fue elección de la doctora, si ella se fue y siguió a mi lado fue su elección.

Barry cerró la mano en un puño y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Crees que ella quería que la convirtieras en esto? - le gritó molesto.

–Pregúntaselo- sonrió burlón-, te encantará la respuesta.

–Barry- le habló en un susurro, perceptible para él-. Debes dejar de pelear.

– ¿De qué hablas? – le quitó los ojos de encima a Snart y los posó en Caitlin.

–Debo irme.

–No de nuevo- sabía que lo decía en serio y temía que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

–No espero que lo comprendas ahora, a mí me tomó bastantes meses aceptarlo y comprenderlo.

– ¿Meses? – no entendía nada, pero tenía una leve idea de lo que había pasado y eso lo alarmaba-. ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con él?

–Bastante para asumir mis responsabilidades y los sacrificios que éstas tienen, así como el bien que resultará al final de la misión.

–No sé de qué misión hablas, pero nada vale lo que te han hecho- volvió acariciar su mejilla.

– ¡Frost! - Snart le gritó-. No hay tiempo para cursilerías.

Barry volvió su atención a él. Se colocó de nueva cuenta la máscara, lo derrotaría de una buena vez y después se preocuparía por hacer entrar en razón a Caitlin.

–Ella no es tu peón.

No logró iniciar su carrera hacia Leonard por el fuerte dolor que invadió su rodilla derecha. Miró hacia el origen, una estalagmita le atravesaba desde la parte trasera a la delantera de la articulación. El dolor le pedía que se dejará caer, así lo hizo, pidió que su otra rodilla aguantara su peso. Intentó gritar, pero se concentró en hablar. Caitlin lo había herido.

–Pero qué…

–No es momento aún, debes esperar- pasó a su lado, la sostuvo del brazo, jamás sintió un dolor tan paralizante.

–Necesito respuestas, no me puedes dejar de nuevo así.

–El dolor desaparecerá una vez que retiren la estalagmita, tardarás un poco más en sanar que con una herida común, si llegas a sentir alguna secuela, como dolor al doblar, intenta con una fuerte dosis de ibuprofeno y naproxeno, Cisco te podrá ayudar realizando un concentrado de ambos medicamentos.

–Te lo suplico. No podré soportar otro día sin saber que está pasando.

–Tendrás que hacerlo, sé paciente, porque en una semana se habrán terminado los secretos- se agachó a su altura, él podía ver esos calmados ojos azules, aún tenía presente la última vez que miró sus brillantes ojos marrones, cuando lo dejó después de haberla encontrado-. Y créeme cuando te digo que mi espera no será más placentera.

Estaba por levantarse cuando algo la retuvo, era como intentar quitar un gran imán de una superficie metálica. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, un importante debate se llevaba en su interior. Barry quiso aprovechar la duda para lanzar más argumentos para retenerla a su lado.

– ¡Frost! – Leonard la volvía a llamar.

Barry estaba por intentar de nueva cuenta cuando los labios de Caitlin se posaron sobre los suyos, le estaba besando. Sus frías manos apretaban sus mejillas, como si temiera que él se alejara. El castaño se quedó en su posición, cerró los ojos instintivamente. Una ola de calor subió desde su estómago hasta invadir su pecho. De repente cuando más disfrutaba el contacto, toda sensación de calidez fue remplazada por un frío crudo. Caitlin se retiró antes de que él pudiera tener más molestias.

–Sé que he dicho una semana, pero la última vez que me despedí juré que tardaría un par de minutos. Y esos dos minutos…

–Cait- el aliento de Barry desprendió un pequeño vaho.

–Ha sido el peor año de mi vida.

– ¿Qué?

Sin decir nada más se alejó. A diferencia de hacía tres semanas, podía verla con claridad, caminando con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, su rubia melena balanceándose de un lado a otro sobre su espalda. Con un leve movimiento de su mano creó un acceso a la plataforma, una vez ahí camino en dirección a Snart. Siguió de filo sin verlo o mirar atrás. Leonard Snart miraba extasiado a un Barry parcialmente arrodillado. Barry Allen miraba con odio genuino a un petulante Leonard.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

 **Reviews**

 **Guest:** No sé si sea la misma persona o diferentes, pero básicamente todos los reviews anónimos iban por lo mismo de que siguiera la historia y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero no haya sido muy tedioso leer sobre batallas, creo que se descubrió un poco más acerca del plan de Leonard, pero aún siguen ahí algunas cosas que revelar.

 **Notas**

Investigué MUY superficialmente sobre la alquimia y básicamente podía convertir metales cualquiera a preciosos (como oro y plata) pero para mis fines eso no era suficiente, también se le adjuntan habilidades para cambiar (transmutar) así que opté por esa opción y decidí que la piedra de Julian tuviera la habilidad (muy parecido a lo que hace Firestorm) de cambiar las propiedades de las cosas, convirtiéndolas en otras.

Eso ha sido todo por este capítulo, le he dado dos leídas y no logré detectar más errores de ortografía o redacción que los que corregí en su momento, por lo que si se me pasó algo les pido disculpas o si algo no está muy claro por errores de redacción, porque de verdad en este capítulo hubo parrafos que los escribí tal cual me venía la idea a la mente, en especial en las escenas de batallas, no suelo escribir muchas de este tipo así que no sé que tan bien salió.

Sin más que agregar me despido, agradeciéndoles como siempre, sus lecturas, paciencia y comentarios. Y ya lo saben dudas, comentarios, etc pueden hacerlo por review o PM. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	10. En busca de ayuda

**.:En busca de ayuda:.**

Aquella silla se había convertido en su refugio. Después de unas horas resultaba incomoda, pero lo único que debía hacer era cambiar levemente de posición para poder dejar de sentir molestias y continuar a la espera de alguna novedad. Llevaba cerca de un par de días en ese mismo lugar. Desde el laboratorio de Caitlin podía escuchar la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la otra habitación del Córtex. Habían sido claramente derrotados por Snart y su equipo, y no sólo era la derrota de su equipo y el de las leyendas, sino también lo era la pérdida de un miembro más, primero había sido Caitlin y ahora también Carter. Oía las voces pero no escuchaba, sólo era ruido para él, se frotó la rodilla por inercia, recordando lo sucedido después de ser vencido.

Cuando la nave partió, Barry intentó arrancarse el trozo de hielo con el que Caitlin lo había herido, pero le fue inútil, la posición en la que lo intentaba era demasiado incomoda, pidió ayuda a sus compañeros por el intercomunicador, sin recibir una respuesta inmediata.

–Chicos, necesito ayuda- reiteró su llamado.

–Vamos en camino- era la voz de Sara-, tuvimos un pequeño percance.

Barry esperó paciente y con un intenso dolor. La rubia apareció en el techo, inspeccionando el área y no fue hasta que puso sus ojos azules en el piso cuando vio un cuerpo recostado. Corrió hasta él y se agachó con una rodilla en el piso, su traje blanco comenzó a teñirse de rojo, la sangre que emanaba de la rodilla de Barry había dejado un pequeño charco alrededor.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió?

–Sólo ayúdame- no quiso entrar en detalles.

Sara miró la situación y decidió que lo mejor sería recostar de lado al velocista, lo empujó levemente para dejarlo en posición, una vez tumbado decidió optar por tomar la punta de la parte trasera, de no ser así toda la estalagmita habría atravesado la articulación del chico. La tomó con las dos manos e intentó halar, pero el grito de Barry junto con sus espasmos de dolor le impidió aplicar más fuerza.

–No podré hacerlo sola, necesito alguien que te sostenga.

Allen asintió, apretando la boca conteniendo otro grito.

–Vamos- se acercó hasta los brazos y pasó uno de ellos por su hombro, Barry se apoyó en Sara, con la pierna recogida y su peso sobre la rubia regresaron al interior de los laboratorios.

– ¿Tuvieron suerte?- preguntó cuándo el dolor se lo permitió.

–Caímos directo en su plan- dio como respuesta negativa. Espero un poco antes de decir algo más-. Lo siento.

Barry la miró confundida.

–Yo fui quién los trajo de vuelta, quizá si hubiese analizado más la situación y no me hubiera precipitado, ustedes hubieran tenido más tiempo en Tierra-dos para averiguar algo más sobre él.

–Nada de eso Sara, actuaste como cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiese hecho, quizá actuaste mejor que yo, si hubiera sido yo quién escuchara el plan de Leonard habría salido disparado sin medir las consecuencias- agachó un poco la cabeza-. Quiero agradecerte, porque a pesar de no conocer a Caitlin tan bien, no dudaste en buscar la forma de ayudarla.

–De eso nada- negó con la cabeza-. Somos un equipo.

–Seguimos en el mismo punto que al inicio- quiso sonar molesto pero el dolor disminuyó cualquier otra emoción.

–Yo no diría eso- Barry puso toda su atención en ella-. Tenemos a uno de ellos.

El castaño se había llenado de esperanza al escuchar las buenas noticias por parte de Sara, pero con el pasar de los días esas esperanzas iban muriendo, hacía casi más de cuarenta y ocho horas desde que Hartley fuera capturado y él seguía sin hablar. Intentaron diversos métodos, desde amenazas hasta ofrecerle su libertad si podía proporcionar información sobre el plan de Snart. Barry supo, después de algunas horas que sería inútil, aquel chico estaba determinado a no cambiar su postura, cansado y desalentado decidió alejarse del grupo, necesitaba calmar su mente, aún tenía muy presente todo lo que Caitlin le había dicho, era así como habían pasado casi dos días en el laboratorio de la doctora, pendiente de cualquier nueva información.

– ¿Y si Oliver aplica sus técnicas?- Cisco propuso.

– ¿Te refieres a torturarlo?- la rubia habló.

–Si no queda otra opción- Kendra opinó mientras se frotaba los brazos, parecía que tenía frío-. No me miren así, saben que tengo razón, hemos intentado todo y no hemos conseguido nada, cada hora que se ha perdido es tiempo que podrían estar lastimando a Carter.

–Y a Caitlin- añadió Cisco, mirando significativamente a la morena.

–Claro, a ambos- se corrigió, no quería que pensaran que no le importaba la doctora, pero por ahora su cabeza sólo podía preguntarse por el hombre halcón.

–Torturarlo no es la solución- Oliver explicó.

–Tampoco lo ha sido ser pacientes- Mick no estaba apoyando la moción de Oliver.

Al día siguiente de haber visto a Leonard por última vez, Sara llamó a la Waveraider, y sin más demora el resto del equipo volvió a Central City, la chica los puso al día con lo sucedido, varios miembros del equipo se mostraron bastantes molestos: Rip enfocó su molestia con ella por sus acciones temerarias, Stein por haber dejado sin protección a Jax y Mick por no haberlo invitado a la diversión. Ray era el único que parecía pensar con la cabeza fría.

Debes esperar.

Sé paciente.

Han sido el peor año de mi vida.

Barry recordaba cada palabra dicha por Caitlin, pero sin importar cuanto pensara en ellas, no lograba comprender la decisión de la doctora.

Los secretos habrán terminado…

En una semana.

Se levantó como si todo se le hubiera iluminado. Salió con paso firme de la bahía médica. Nadie, exceptuando a Iris, le prestó atención, todos estaban avocados al debate de usar o no tortura para hacer hablar a Hartley.

–Barry- la reportera lo llamó.

Él siguió su camino, y no fue hasta que movió a un lado a Rip, para llegar hasta Hartley, que los demás le prestaron atención.

– ¿Qué sucederá en una semana?

El chico de anteojos lo miró confundido.

–Es por lo que estás aquí, ¿no?- Hartley alzó la vista para tener un contacto directo con el velocista-. Es por ello que estás aquí, eres la distracción.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Tu misión es entretenernos para que Snart pueda actuar libremente.

–Yo no tengo misión alguna.

–Claro que la tienes, Leonard siempre piensa en todos los detalles, no deja nada a la suerte- Mick fue quien habló esta vez.

Hartley se detuvo a analizar lo dicho por Heatwave, quería rebatir el punto, pero no pudo, porque sabía que tenía razón, el problema era que él desconocía el porqué estaba ahí, por qué lo habían dejado atrás.

–No puede ser- abrió los ojos de golpe, que Barry se sorprendió tanto como él-. Deben dejarme ir.

Oliver se acercó a la par del castaño. El hombre de tierra dos comenzó a forcejear con las esposas que tenía en las muñecas, se levantó de su asiento, pero de un solo movimiento de Flecha Verde fue devuelto a la silla.

–No lo entienden, deben dejarme ir.

–Creo que ahora sí quieres hablar- Ray se burló levemente del joven que se estaba alterando.

–Ella va a morir.

Barry dio un par de pasos atrás.

– ¿Quién morirá? - Oliver lo tomó de los hombros para mantenerlo quieto.

–Caitlin, si no me dejan ir la dejará morir.

La respiración del forense se aceleraba, ella estaba en peligro, debía actuar de inmediato.

–Tranquilízate amigo- Cisco supo de inmediato lo que las palabras de Hartley afectarían a su mejor amigo.

–Ella está en peligro, Cisco, debemos salvarla.

–Puede ser un truco, tal vez eso es lo que Snart quiere que creamos, por eso está él aquí- pensó rápidamente en algo más que decir, no podía dejar que Barry se enfocara en la idea de salir en una búsqueda a ciegas-, pero ¿qué quisiste decir con lo qué sucederá en una semana?

–Es por algo que me dijo Caitlin. Ella mencionó que debía esperar, que en una semana terminarían los secretos.

–Hermano, eso es una pista muy importante, debemos averiguar más sobre ese asunto.

–No si ella está en riesgo.

–No se trata de eso, se trata de que confíes en lo que te dijo Caitlin, debió haber un motivo por el cual te dio esa fecha límite.

Eso calmó un poco los ánimos de Flash, Cisco tenía razón, quizá Caitlin le estaba dando alguna especie de mensaje. Debía creer en las palabras de la doctora más que en las de Hartley.

– ¿Quieres salvarla?- Oliver hablaba con un tono calmado-. Podemos ayudarte, tenemos los medios para seguirlo atreves del tiempo y de otros mundos, pero necesitamos saber dónde está y que planea. Qué hará en una semana.

–No lo sé- respondió-. No me lo dijo. Es por ello que me dejó aquí, porque ya no la necesita- se calló un momento-. Nunca la necesitó.

Oliver comenzaba a perder un poco la paciencia. Hartley estaba teniendo un momento de revelación, el arquero quería presionarlo para que se concentrara, pero interrumpirlo sólo lo confundiría más.

– ¿Por qué te importa tanto Caitlin?- Barry le preguntó. Hartley lo miró directo a los ojos y el castaño leyó en ellos la respuesta anhelada, él conocía a la perfección esa mirada, Hartley Rathaway estaba enamorado de Caitlin Snow-. Si la quieres como dices dinos como llegar a él.

–No lo sé. A estas alturas probablemente esté en tierra 136 o hayan pasado cinco o diez años- Barry se tensó ante la horrible posibilidad-. Desde el momento en que me dejó atrás dejé de ser parte de su equipo.

– ¿Quieres decir que tu estadía aquí no fue planeada?- Cisco le cuestionó.

–Todo lo contrario. Él tenía planeado deshacerse de mí, me convertí en un estorbo y me dejó detrás.

– ¿Qué sucederá en una semana?- Barry volvió a insistir-. Cada minuto que pases sin contar lo que sabes, él está ganando meses.

–No lo sé con exactitud, pero seguramente comenzará a ejecutar la parte final de su plan.

– ¿Qué plan?- Oliver agradeció mentalmente, por fin algo de información de utilidad-. ¿Ha descubierto cómo crear el arma que desea?

–No hay ninguna arma- suspiró cansado-. No hay ningún plan de destrucción del mundo.

Las últimas palabras desconcertaron a todos.

– ¿Por qué habríamos de creerte?- preguntó Barry.

–La pregunta es por qué le creyeron a Sirena Negra.

Cisco miró a su amigo, recordaba cuando la doble de Laurel les pidió hablar con ellos y les contó del supuesto plan que estaba elaborando el doppelganger de Snart.

–Son tan ilusos que creyeron lo que ella les dijo, que ni siquiera se llegaron a preguntar si Laurel sólo repetía un guion dado por el mismo Snart, él quería que creyeran que estaba a punto de destruir el mundo, necesitaba ser el malo del cuento por un tiempo.

– ¿Cómo saber que no mientras ahora?- Cisco quiso recuperar un poco de su dignidad deshecha por las acertadas conjeturas del chico con gafas.

–Snart se alió con los Vigilantes del Tiempo, ellos le proporcionaron los medios para poder desarrollar una estrategia de defensa contra la invasión de los Thanagarianos- soltó sin más, ignorando la pregunta del latino.

–Basta de burlas- gritó Oliver, había perdido la paciencia. Lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó hasta su rostro-. Creo que serán necesarios otros métodos contigo.

Hartley lucía muy tranquilo.

– ¿A caso he mentido en algo?- miró al inglés. Y todos pusieron sus ojos en Rip.

–Cómo ya mencioné previamente, lo de Thanagar era un hecho que sucedería, pero cambiamos los acontecimientos al derrotar a Vándalo, por lo que es incierto decirlo. Y sobre los Vigilantes, eso es una mera leyenda.

– ¿Qué son los Vigilantes?- Sara interrogó a su Capitán, él parecía saber más de lo que decía.

–Se cree que hay más maestros del tiempo, en diferentes mundos y universos, aunque no son propiamente llamados de esa forma, pero pueden realizar las mismas funciones de controlar y proteger el tiempo.

–Entonces ¿por qué dices qué no son reales?

–El tiempo y el espacio están correlacionados, por lo que en muchas ocasiones se dice que uno depende del otro, es claro qué al poder controlar el tiempo, también puedes hacerlo con el espacio, en este caso con otros mundos o universos. Por lo que la existencia de diferentes maestros del tiempo en otros mundos no puede ser cierta, dado que al ser un maestro del tiempo puedes tener acceso a otros mundos con facilidad.

– ¿Tú tenías ese acceso?- preguntó la menor de las Lance.

–No, sólo los miembros de la élite.

Rip se acercó al borde la pizarra en busca de un marcador para poder explicar mejor. Comenzó a dibujar varios círculos.

–Estos son los diferentes mundos, las diferentes tierras- señaló las circunferencias-, y esta es la Timezone- dibujo un círculo mucho más grande alrededor de los pequeños-. Sin importar el mundo en el que estés, el tiempo es igual para todos, aplican las mismas leyes de la física, termodinámica, etcétera.

–O sea que no existen los doppelgangers de los maestros del tiempo- Ray repitió con sus propias palabras para saber si estaba en lo correcto.

–Básicamente. Para evitar aberraciones se aseguran de que una vez que eres maestro del tiempo todas las versiones tuyas de todos los universos sean eliminadas, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que se terminan convirtiendo en parte de ti.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que se convirtieron en parte de ti y no que tú te volviste parte de uno de tus otros yo?- Ray expresó lo mejor que pudo su duda.

–Eso deja de importar en el momento en que todas tus versiones se fusionan- Rip parecía ser el único capaz de comprender la confusa pregunta del doctor Palmer-. Porque es como si siempre hubiera existido una sola versión de ti mismo.

– ¿Entonces quieres decir que los Maestros del Tiempo absorbieron a sus otras versiones? – Sara no quería quedarse con ninguna duda.

–Básicamente- suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cintura, buscaba una mejor forma de hacerles ver su punto-, es como aquella creencia que sólo existe un Dios, y que todas las religiones sólo son caminos diferentes que llegan al mismo destino. Es por ello que lo de los Vigilantes es una mera mentira, dado que son los maestros del tiempo, que si ya lo olvidaron fueron destruidos junto con el Oculus.

– ¿Cómo explicar que él haya obtenido una nave para viajar en el tiempo, nave que sirve para ir de mundo en mundo? ¿Crees que la tomó de ustedes, los maestros?

Era una pregunta que Rip se hacía desde que averiguó sobre Snart y seguía sin una respuesta. Su silencio pareció darle credibilidad a la historia de Hartley.

–Él no intenta destruir el mundo, él quiere salvarlo. Es por ello que se dedica a dar saltos en el tiempo y espacio, está en busca de cómo evitar la extinción de los humanos- toda la atención pasó del castaño inglés al chico con gafas-. Todo lo que has dicho es cierto, Capitán, pero cómo bien has reconocido, tú no tenías acceso a los más altos niveles de información, ni poder. No sabes absolutamente nada.

Rip se tensó ante la clara provocación del joven, pero necesitaría mucho más para lograr sacarlo de quicio.

–Si sus intenciones son tan nobles por qué no pedir ayuda.

– ¿A ustedes? Ustedes que son los culpables de todo lo que le pasará al mundo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?- Sara cuestionó.

–Si el corredor no hubiese creado la anomalía, las puertas, o como ustedes les conocen brechas, a los mundos nunca se hubieran abierto, los Thanagarianos nunca hubiesen cruzado a nuestro mundo. Sin las leyendas, Savage seguiría vivo y con él los Thanagarianos nunca habrían provocado la destrucción de la humanidad.

El equipo de Flash y de las leyendas conocía la historia de los Thanagarianos contada hace poco por su Capitán, el único que parecía sorprendido era Oliver.

– ¿Extraterrestres?- el arquero lucía escéptico.

Nadie rebatió el punto de Hartley, porque tenía razón en sus palabras, Barry había causado una gran catástrofe al abrir las puertas a los demás mundos, puertas que fueron aprovechadas por Zoom. Rip y su equipo derrotaron a Savage principalmente por su deseo de salvar a su familia.

–Puedo probar que digo la verdad.

– ¿Cómo?- Oliver estaba realmente interesado en encontrar respuestas.

–Yo fui quién se infiltró en la inteligencia de su nave- miró a Sara y se giró hacia Cisco-, soy quién logró penetrar en la tubería y logró sacar a Sirena Negra.

– ¿Puedes bloquear el control que Snart tiene sobre Gideon?- el inglés preguntó intrigado.

–No sólo eso, también puedo encontrarlo, sólo necesito entrar a la bóveda del tiempo- puso sus ojos en Barry.

Él tragó saliva. Meditó un momento la posibilidad de estar frente a otra trampa, su cabeza estaba tan confundida, Leonard había insertado dudas en él. Todo le parecía sospechoso, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría antes de empezar a desconfiar de sus amigos. Ya no tenía más por perder, así que aceptó, era todo lo que quedaba para localizar a Caitlin.

Tomó a Hartley del brazo y lo jaló hacia arriba, lo puso de pie y aún con el agarre lo condujo hasta el pasillo del córtex dónde yacía la puerta a la bóveda. Barry fue seguido por Oliver, Cisco, Sara y Rip. Los demás optaron por quedarse en su lugar, serían demasiados para un espacio tan pequeño.

Entraron a la habitación que había usado Eobard por tantos años para monitorear su plan. Barry soltó a Hartley, dándole un pequeño empujón hacia adelante. El chico de lentes levanto las muñecas para dejar claro que necesitaba libertad, ninguno de los héroes se apresuró a aceptar su demanda, nadie quería ser el primero en hacerlo porque tal vez significaría ser el primer culpable si algo salía mal. Barry, estiró su mano por completo y comenzó a vibrar, de un simple tajo partió la cadena que unía las esposas.

Hartley no perdió tiempo en agradecimientos, se acercó hasta el panel central. Una cabeza blanca apareció frente a él. Rip pareció un tanto sorprendido. Preguntó en voz baja a Cisco.

– ¿Cómo obtuvieron a esta versión de Gideon?

–Reverse Flash la trajo consigo del futuro.

El castaño se quedó mirando con sumo interés. Rathaway colocó ambas palmas en el centro del panel. Sara estaba un tanto inquieta, pero no tanto como lo estaba Barry. Quizá un par de minutos pasaron sin que hubiese ningún cambio. Estaba por hablar cuando Gideon reaccionó.

– ¿Código de desbloqueo?

–Consagrada a Dios.

Sara frunció el ceño.

–Código aceptado- la inteligencia no tardó en responder-. ¿En qué puedo servirle señor Rathaway?

–Quiero la ubicación de la Waveraider.

– ¿Espera qué?- Rip saltó ante la mención de su nave- ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Localizando- respondió la voz sintética.

–Es momento de qué también lo sepan. Snart fue elegido por los Vigilantes del Tiempo para emprender la misión que le correspondía a Vandal Savage, necesitaban a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para crear una estrategia que salvara a la humanidad de los Thanagarianos, así que acudieron a él, pero no es un hombre fácil de convencer, por lo que le ofrecieron lo que tanto anhelaba; el reconocimiento que siempre quiso y que lo colocaría como el salvador del mundo devolviéndole lo que él considera le fue arrebatado.

–La casa blanca- Sara sabía de memoria la ficha de información del alcalde, sabía de su enorme fracaso político.

–Por eso aceptó, cuando les dio el sí, ellos le facilitaron los medios para su misión y dentro de las prestaciones se encontraba una nave.

– ¿Por qué usar a Gideon como cerebro central? Pudiendo elegir a una inteligencia mucho más desarrollada- Rip colocó una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra en la frente.

–Todo es parte de un plan que no comprenderían.

–Creí que habíamos hecho un progreso- Oliver expresó-. Nos necesitas Hartley, no lo olvides.

–Decidió usar a Gideon porque sabía que ella se encontraba tanto en STAR Labs como en la nave del Capitán Hunter. Todo lo planeó así, desde su posición podría tenerlos controlados, y lo logró- miró directamente a Rip.

–Objetivo localizado.

Todos miraron hacia la cabeza blanca y vieron como cambió su imagen a un mapa, éste se acercaba a un punto con una enorme velocidad. Un pequeño círculo rojo parpadeaba.

–No puede ser- Cisco se acercó para corroborar que sus ojos no le fallaban.

–Están aquí- Sara expresó en voz alta lo que se veía en la imagen. Los laboratorios STAR rodeados por un círculo rojo.

–Barry- Iris hablaba por el altavoz-, te necesitamos aquí.

– ¿Qué sucede?- no quería moverse, si era cierto lo que proyectaba, Snart estaba ahí y por lo tanto también Caitlin.

–En el lobby.

–Gideon retrasmite la señal de las cámaras de seguridad del lobby.

–En seguida señor Allen.

En la amplia habitación un grupo de cuatro personas estaban paradas frente a un pequeño cubículo de recepción. Leonard con un traje gris, Carter vestía de negro, Laurel usaba jeans y una blusa blanca, Caitlin pantalones negros y una blusa de tirantes azul. Julian usaba una camisa beige de manga larga y sobre ésta un chaleco color café.

Barry corrió al encuentro. Hartley iba a seguirlo cuando Oliver se posó frente a él para detenerlo.

–No permitan que se mueva- ordenó para posteriormente salir.

–He de admitir que no esperaba que me contactaran tan pronto- Snart habló cuando una ráfaga de viento lo golpeó.

– ¿A qué demonios juegas?

–Pensé que ya no sería necesario explicarlo de nuevo, ¿el señor Rathaway no fue lo suficientemente claro? ¿O es que no confían en él?- alzó los hombros realmente consternado-. Lo comprendo, sus mentes no son capaces de ver el enorme trasfondo de lo que está por venir.

–Basta de juegos Snart.

–Señor Allen, jamás existió un juego, todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora ha sido para remediar los desastres que usted y sus amigos han ocasionado, sólo queremos ayudarlos.

Oliver apreció en escena, respiraba agitadamente.

–Señor Queen, por fin alguien capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Tan pronto como Leonard terminó su comentario el arquero sacó una ballesta y apuntó a la cabeza rapada del alcalde.

–Baja eso- Laurel ordenó con cierta ofensa. Se acercó hasta quedar a la par del hombre de tierra dos.

–Tranquila- alzó su mano para crear una especie de barrera entre la metahumana y los hombres de tierra uno-. Es natural que no confíen en nosotros, no después de haberlos humillado tantas veces.

El comentario de Snart tenía toda la intención de fastidiar a los héroes. No le importó. Introdujo su mano dentro de su saco. El dedo de Oliver se posicionó en el gatillo del arma, Barry flexionó las piernas listo para iniciar la carrera. Julian alzó la piedra y apuntó hacia Flash y Flecha Verde.

–Vengo con la firme intención de solicitar su ayuda- no había sarcasmo en su voz, lo decía en serio-. A lo que nos enfrentamos es más grande que ustedes, que yo o que cualquier otra cosa que el mundo haya visto.

Con la tensión a flor de piel, terminó de sacar el artefacto que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Dobló su brazo en una clara intención de arrojarlo, pero se contuvo y con cuidado lo colocó en el suelo frente a él.

–Déjenme mostrárselos.

Una serie de imágenes holográficas se mostraron. Era difícil saber de qué se trataban, quién quera o lo que fuera que estaba grabando el mensaje no lo hacía con claridad.

 _– ¿Ya restablecimos contacto?_

– ¿Iris?- Barry reconoció al instante la voz de la chica.

 _–Ya estamos en vivo- un hombre le respondió a la reportera-. Acércate el micrófono lo más que puedas._

El fondo de la imagen era de un rojo carmesí, edificios y rascacielos estaban partidos por la mitad, dejando ver parte de la estructura de acero que alguna vez los sostuvo de forma imponente.

 _–Lamentamos la pérdida de la señal, afortunadamente el ataque lanzado por los alienígenas pasó a varios metros de nosotros por lo que seguimos transmitiendo desde la base de los Thanagarianos- Iris apareció ante ellos, lucía su cabello corto, no podía llegarle más allá de los hombros. Sus ojos estaban adornados por unas enormes ojeras. En sus manos sostenía un pequeño micrófono-. Aunque lamentablemente la embestida dio en el blanco y me mata tener que darles esta noticia, pero hace unos instantes vimos caer a uno de los grupos de resistencia._

Hubo una pausa, estaba realmente consternada, como si estuviera por dar la noticia del fin del mundo.

 _–Los Rogues han sido eliminados y su líder el Capitán Frío ha caído con ellos._

Se calló y bajó la mirada, era su forma de guardar respeto. Su acto solemne se vio interrumpido por una explosión a su espalda. Se acercó al borde, la cámara la siguió y dejó de mostrar su imagen para enfocarse en la parte de abajó del edificio donde se encontraba transmitiendo. En medio de lo que alguna vez fuera una congestionada avenida se encontraba un ejército de seres alados y frente a ellos, a unos metros de distancia estaban tres personas: Oliver, Barry y Sara.

 _–_ _Son Flecha, Flash y Canario- Iris narraba mientras la cámara trataba de mostrar una panorámica del campo de batalla-. Parece que el general de los Thanagarianos está intercambiando unas palabras con los héroes. Oh por Dios, no de nuevo- el terror en la voz de Iris enchinaba la piel de quién la escuchara-. ¡CORRE JOHN!_

La imagen de la batalla se esfumó y con ella el sonido se también. Nadie habló. Leonard esperó a que digirieran lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

–Necesito la ayuda de los equipos de Flash y Flecha Verde- miró a Barry y posteriormente a Oliver-, así como también necesito a las leyendas- miró hacia el techo, donde sabía que estaba una cámara.

Sara sintió un escalofrío, ¿sabría él que ella lo estaría mirando?

–Nos necesitamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

 **Reviews**

 **MrA:** Muchísimas gracias por pensar que soy una gran escritora, de verdad intento serlo para poder tratar de expresar lo mejor que puedo las historias que están en mi cabeza. Gracias por decir que la historia es sólida (sin tantos huecos) aunque con tanto tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo no siempre se logra mantener la idea o la línea de la historia, que a veces por eso también tardan un poco en salir los capítulos, en lo que releo lo que escribí. Y de verdad lamento el tiempo, este capítulo me tomó bastante tiempo quizá dos o tres semanas, pero la verdad cuando avanzaba otra cosa (trabajo puaj) demandaba mi atención.

 **Notas**

Este fic surgió o se inició al final de las temporadas 2 de Flash, 4 de Arrow y 1 de Legends, por lo que obviamente el tiempo alcanzó a la historia y las nuevas temporadas salieron, es más ya hasta terminaron jaja, lo cual es una clara señal de mis infinitas tardanzas, en fin lo que quería aclarar con este punto, es por qué algunos personajes aparecen en este fic y otros no (Nate o Amaya) pero hubo otros personajes que de verdad me gustaron mucho que tuve que agregarlos al fic (Julian y sí, en parte por Tom Felton) en fin, espero y dependiendo como avance la historia podré anexar a otros de estas temporadas (por ejemplo uno que me agradó mucho; la hija de Stein) pero poco a poco, aunque no prometo nada, dado que siento que muchos personajes podría resultar un poco complicado.

Eso ha sido todo por este capítulo, le he dado una leída siendo casi la 1 am así que seguramente tendrá bastantes errores o habrá cosas sin mucho sentido, sorry! de antemano.

Sin más que agregar me despido, agradeciéndoles como siempre, sus lecturas, paciencia y comentarios. Y ya lo saben dudas, comentarios, etc pueden hacerlo por review o PM. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	11. Las Pruebas del Halcón

**.:Las pruebas del Halcón:.**

A Leonard siempre le agradó el frío, la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que una ola helada recorría su piel le daba demasiado alivio, cuando su piel estaba palpitante y roja, después de un golpe, no sólo le ayudaba a bajar la hinchazón sino también ayudaba a disfrazar su dolor, el hielo ayudaba a adormecer la zona adolorida. Cuando más perdido se encontraba, el aire frío sobre su rostro mojado con su propia sangre le recordaba que aún seguía vivo. Adoraba esa sensación, lo que le disgustaba en ese instante era la razón por la cual tenía que sostener una compresa fría sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Después de haberles mostrado el último reportaje de Iris West, durante su transmisión en la guerra contra los Thanagarianos, los héroes de Tierra-Uno se miraron entre sí, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, estaban sumamente confundidos; a tal punto que no lograron detener la embestida en contra de Snart. Hartley había logrado escapar de la vigilancia de Rip, Cisco y Sara. El alcalde nunca imaginó que un ratón de biblioteca como lo era Hartley pudiera tener fuerza suficiente para derribarlo y mucho menos para golpearlo repetidamente en el rostro y ser capaz de dejarle un ojo morado. Los golpes del chico de anteojos cesaron cuando Carter lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrojó a un lado. El hombre de barba ayudó a Leonard a levantarse.

– ¿Podemos pasar?- les preguntó Snart, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su traje. Miró hacia el suelo en busca de sus gafas una vez que notó que no estaban en su lugar-. Creo que necesitaré un poco de hielo.

Así es cómo había terminado tumbado en una de las sillas del Córtex, rodeado de un montón de ojos que lo miraban suspicazmente. Sus anteojos se habían quebrado de una de las patas, por lo cual los dejó tirados en el lobby donde fue atacado. Sólo él y Laurel habían tomado asiento. Carter, Caitlin y Julian se quedaron de pie, detrás de Leonard.

– ¿Así que necesitan nuestra ayuda?- Sara no creía todo lo que Snart les había contado y mucho menos sobre su supuesta petición de alianza.

–Ustedes ya lo vieron. No miento. En cuestión de semanas el ataque se llevará a cabo. Necesitamos actuar pronto.

–No estoy muy familiarizado con las costumbres en Tiera-dos, pero en este universo no acostumbramos secuestrar personas para convencerlas de que nos ayuden- Oliver agregó.

–Yo no secuestré a nadie. Killer Frost y el Hombre Halcón, accedieron a ayudarme.

–Ese no es su nombre- Barry saltó a la conversación- es Caitlin Snow.

Los azules ojos de Leonard miraban divertido la molestia que se generaba en Barry. Lo estaba disfrutando.

–Mi error- la disculpa sólo hizo que creciera el enojo de Flash-. Estoy abierto a preguntas. Soy el más interesado en obtener su ayuda.

– ¿Por qué no contarnos la verdad desde un inicio? ¿Por qué hacer que Sirena nos contara sobre tu falso de plan de destrucción el mundo?- Cisco era uno de los más deseosos en obtener respuestas.

–Hice que les dijeran lo que ustedes querrían oír- se quitó la compresa del ojo, el cual comenzaba a mostrar una ligera hinchazón y un tenue oscurecimiento-. Si hubiera llegado a presentarles toda la verdad no me habrían creído, habrían sospechado de mí, dado mi historial antimetahumanos en mi tierra y seguramente habrían sabido sobre la desaparición de la pistola del Capitán Frío. Supondré que el bueno de Hartley no les contó los detalles de toda la misión que hemos estado llevando, por lo que les comentaré que antes de idear mi plan actual pensé que podía vencerlos por mis medios, así que opté por tomar el arma del señor Snart. Fracasé.

Leonard calló un momento, se recargó y volvió a colocar la compresa fría, su ojo le seguía palpitando. Maldecía en su interior a Hartley.

–Mi mayor error, en mi primer plan, fue creer que sería sencillo, pero era más complejo de lo que los Vigilantes del Tiempo me dijeron.

– ¿Vigilantes?- Rip no desaprovechó la oportunidad, desde que escuchó de Hartley sobre aquel mito que se hablaba entre algunos de los maestros, su interés y escepticismo crecía.

–Supuse que esto podría pasar, Capitán, por lo que me preparé.

Alejó de nueva cuenta la compresa de su rostro, la dejó en el piso junto a su silla, necesitaba ambas manos, una para sostener su saco y la otra para sacar algo del bolsillo interno de éste. Colocó el pequeño artefacto de tamaño y forma de una moneda a unos metros delante de él. En cuanto volvió a tomar su lugar, el disco proyectó la imagen de un hombre, que vestía una túnica blanca y un par de enormes manecillas atravesaban el atuendo, desde el pecho hasta la cintura, apuntando hacia abajo.

–Rip Hunter, nunca creímos que volveríamos a hablar con un Maestro del Tiempo- un hombre de tez morena y de una edad aproximada a la de Rip habló-. La extinción de los tuyos fue algo que nos tomó desprevenidos, pero si hemos de serte sinceros era algo que esperábamos.

–No puede ser. No es verdad, ustedes no tienen por qué existir. Sus demás versiones.

–Comprendemos tu escepticismo y confirmamos que su erradicación es bien justificada.

– ¿Erradicación?

–El claro desconocimiento que tienes sobre nosotros, es una muestra más de lo podrida y corrompida que estaba su organización- si no le hubiera respondido con anterioridad, Rip diría que el hombre era una grabación-. Aquellos encargados de salvaguardar el tiempo deben mantener sus principios y metas claras a toda costa; pero no siempre es así, los Maestros malentendieron las responsabilidades que se nos otorgaron, creyeron que su deber y misión les daba derecho a usar el poder del Oculus para su beneficio. Inclusive tú caíste en el mismo error, Rip Hunter.

El intento por salvar a su familia siempre sería algo que lo marcaría, y no sólo de forma personal, sino ahora también ante su nueva misión; seguir con el juramento que hizo cuando se unió a los Maestro, ser los nuevos guardianes del tiempo, pero sería difícil tener que explicar cómo rompió varias reglas, desde el momento en que se enamoró de su esposa y engendró a un hijo, hasta el hecho de haber intentado en un sinfín de ocasiones cambiar el destino de su familia.

–Ahora que has comprobado nuestra existencia, despejaré tu segunda inquietud. Las razones por las que elegimos al señor Snart, sobre ti, sobre alguien que ya tenía experiencia en viajes en el tiempo, sobre alguien que tiene un entrenamiento y conoce sobre viajes en el tiempo, es por la falta de liderazgo que denotas.

– ¿Disculpa?- Rip se sintió ofendido.

– ¿Es necesario que recuerde tu pequeña misión, que dio origen a un grupo de seres que debieron perecer hace bastante tiempo?- el hombre dio un rápido vistazo a la sala, pero sus ojos se quedaron un par de segundos en los miembros de las leyendas-, y que como consecuencia dieron fin a los maestros del tiempo- el castaño negó levemente-. Eso pensé. Ahora si aún queda algo de sentido común en ti, ayudarás al señor Snart.

Rip miró con disgusto a Leonard. Como cuando su madre adoptiva le pedía que se llevará bien con los demás chicos en la casa de acogida. Snart lo miraba directamente, no dijo palabra alguna, pero a pesar de ello sabía que él disfrutaba de toda esa situación. Aprendió del Capitán Frío a distinguir el goce en sus ojos azules.

–Puedo ver tu renuencia, pero no la comprendo, gracias a ti y a tu equipo Vandalo Salvaje desapareció de los anales de la historia, evitando así que su mundo tuviera la defensa ante esta amenaza.

Rip desvió sus azules ojos ante la sensación de que todo el mundo lo observaba, seguramente más de uno estaría culpándolo de los recientes acontecimientos, Kendra, sería sin duda uno de ellos.

–Pero no se preocupe, puede compartir esa culpa con el señor Allen- el vigilante miró hacia Barry, que mantenía sus ojos sobre la espalda de Rip, cuando escuchó su nombre se sobresaltó-. Flash provocará no sólo el colapso de su mundo sino del nuestro; por lo que esperamos y su heroísmo lo lleve a tomar la decisión correcta y apoyar el señor Snart. La supervivencia de su mundo está en sus manos, nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestra parte, ahora es su turno.

El hombre desapareció, todo el mundo se quedó el silencio, esperando algún otro regaño, pero no lo hubo. Leonard se levantó de nueva cuenta de su silla y recogió el artefacto. Lo guardó en su bolsillo.

–Necesito de las Leyendas- miró a Sara-, del equipo de Flash y también del equipo de Oliver. Ustedes vieron que sin importar si nos unimos o no, ellos vendrán y nos vencerán de forma individual, sus equipos y el mío deben unirse para tener una posibilidad de triunfar.

–Aunque unamos fuerzas no significa que saldremos victoriosos, ¿cierto?-Oliver dedujo. -

–Existe la posibilidad de triunfar y es a lo que me quiero aferrar. La posibilidad de éxito aumenta si ustedes me apoyan.

– ¿Cuáles son nuestros números de vencer?- Ray quiso conocer los porcentajes.

–Sin su ayuda, la humanidad tiene el tres por ciento de sobrevivir- Caitlin habló por parte del equipo de Snart.

– ¿Y si nos unimos?- Barry le preguntó.

–Siete por ciento.

El velocista posó su mano derecha brevemente sobre su frente, los números no eran nada alentadores. Hubo varios suspiros más, los héroes se enfrentaban a una difícil situación.

–Pasado mañana es el último día para ponernos en marcha, si deciden ayudarme los estaré esperando fuera de estos laboratorios.

Leonard caminó hacia la salida, seguro de que nadie evitaría su salida. Todos notaron que él estaba a punto de marcharse, pero nadie se atrevía a detenerlo. Sara se movió poco a poco, quería interceptarlo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando notó que Laurel lo siguió, la metahumana no se dignó a prestarle atención a las miradas que Oliver le lanzaba, estaba segura que él quería establecer un contacto visual con ella. Carter, Julian y Caitlin iban a continuar con la comitiva, pero una instrucción final de Snart los detuvo.

–Tómense el resto del día libre, nos veremos pasado mañana.

Y sin más salió del Córtex, Julian ignoró las palabras del alcalde y lo siguió, sólo se detuvo en el pasillo para mirar atrás, en busca de Caitlin, esperando que ella lo siguiera, pero la doctora no venía detrás de él, entendió el mensaje y siguió su camino.

Leonard hubiera continuado hacia la salida, pero la figura de Hartley bloqueaba la puerta que él quería tomar.

–Nunca fue tú intención salvarla.

–Lo intenté, realmente la necesitaba, pero no pude, después de varios intentos lo supe.

–Mentiras, tu plan siempre incluyó a Caitlin Snow de Tierra uno, no a mi Cait.

–Dos cosas, la primera ella nunca fue tuya y la segunda ella dejó de ser esa _Cait-_ remarcó el mote que usó Hartley-, hace mucho Rathaway. Aunque hubiésemos tenido éxito en salvarle la vida y por algún extraño milagro ella dejará su instinto asesino y recordase que en algún punto fue humana, eso no significaría que pudiese amarte.

Hartley frunció el ceño. Snart había dejado la falsa empatía que le mostró en su primer encuentro y cada que él buscaba que el chico de anteojos hiciera algo por él, ahora lo veía, Snart nunca se interesó por ayudarle. El alcalde comenzó a acortar la distancia.

– ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ella siempre amó y amará a Ronnie Raymond, sin importar que tanto la admiraras o estuvieras detrás de ella como cachorrito, no eras más que un enclenque molesto, siguiéndola por todos los pasillos de preparatoria, de la universidad- se detuvo y colocó sus manos sobre su cadera- e inclusive cuando el acelerador explotó, ella necesitaba el apoyo de alguien con todos los cambios que estaba experimentado y claramente tú no dudaste un solo segundo en correr a su lado, pero como de costumbre te volviste el inútil invisible ¿Quién fue su primera opción?

Leonard preguntó a Hartley, pero él no respondió, por lo que se giró hacia Laurel, en una descarda burla hacia la situación del joven.

–Ronnie Raymond- se contestó a sí mismo-. Nunca se te olvide, qué sin importar cuanto cambie una persona o inclusive las diferentes versiones, algunos están destinados a estar con una persona y tú mi buen amigo jamás podrás estar con ella.

Siguió adelante dejando a Hartley quieto, inmerso en sus pensamientos, se detuvo a unos diez pasos una vez que logró pasar al lado del que fuera miembro de su equipo. Laurel se aburrió de toda esa situación y siguió su camino hasta estar completamente fuera de los laboratorios STAR.

–Otro breve recordatorio. Sé que por fin te has dado cuenta de lo patética que es tu existencia, por lo que dejaré pasar tu pequeño ataque- se señaló el ojo izquierdo, a pesar de que el chico de lentes no podía verlo-, te dejaré ir para que te largues de vuelta a tierra dos y continúes en lo que sea que seas útil, sólo no olvides que lo sucedido no fue por un acierto tuyo, sino por un descuido mío. Algo que no suele suceder con frecuencia, por lo que te recomiendo no volver a intentarlo o si no perderás una mano.

Y por fin salió del recinto.

 _:::::Waverider::::::_

El encuentro con Snart había sido hacía varias horas. El equipo de las leyendas seguía discutiendo lo que harían. No era sencillo, normalmente ellos discutían por todo, desde el tiempo excesivo del uso del baño por algunos miembros del equipo, hasta la necesidad de tomar unas vacaciones. Ahora con un tema realmente delicado las cosas no eran más sencillas.

Sara dejaba que el equipo continuara entablando las ventajas y las desventajas de implicaba acceder. La rubia se enfocaba a las opiniones y reacciones de Rip. El británico no hablaba mucho, pero no por ello se le nota del todo alejado, cuando se requería su consejo u opinión la daba.

–Tenemos que realizar una votación- propuso Ray-, para saber si el equipo se le unirá a esta versión política de Snart.

– ¿O sea que si algunos de nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con la decisión final debemos acatarla por mayoría?- Jax expresó a manera de duda su posible inconformidad con un resultado que no fuera favorable a su deseo-. ¿O acaso es que cada uno de nosotros podrá actuar de forma independiente?

–En tu caso, nunca podrás ser independiente- Mick señaló al profesor con el cuello de la botella de cerveza que sostenía.

–No es tiempo para bromas señor Rory- intervino Stein-. ¿Capitán qué piensa que debamos hacer?

Rip meditó por unos instantes su respuesta.

–Creo que aún hay piezas que faltan en el rompecabezas y es necesario conocerlas antes de lanzarnos a una pelea de la cual no estamos seguros si sucederá.

–Pero tenemos forma de saber si es verdad lo que dijo Snart- Sara alzó la voz. Rip no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido y curioso por lo que tenía que decir la rubia-. Carter. Él estuvo con Snart, por algo nos atacó en los laboratorios STAR y se lo llevó.

Kendra y su esposo no se encontraban en la reunión que sostenían las leyendas. Ella había insistido en llevarlo a la bahía médica para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

–Sara…

Rip no disimulaba sus intentos de evitar la alianza con el alcalde, a pesar de lo dicho por el Vigilante del tiempo, él sabía que había cosas ocultas, no podía creer que aquellos seres eligieran a alguien como Snart para comandar una misión así, y mucho menos si estaba él para poder hacer un mejor trabajo, si bien su última misión no había resultado como lo planeó, ahora tenía la experiencia necesaria para obtener mejores resultados y contaba con un equipo.

–Sara está en lo correcto- la voz del hombre halcón se escuchó claramente-. Leonard tenía un motivo para llevarme con él.

Kendra caminaba a su lado, la mujer halcón no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, desde el momento en que lo había visto entrar a los laboratorios STAR. Nadie del equipo había hecho mención en voz alta sobre la cicatriz que adornaba el rabillo del ojo derecho de Carter o el hecho de que su barba lucía más poblada y larga que la última vez que lo vieron en batalla. Ni siquiera Kendra había querido preguntar, temía la respuesta, no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de ver a su esposo como un guardaespaldas, cuando Hartley atacó a Snart.

– ¿Qué pasó después de que te llevaron con ellos?- la rubia preguntó sin demora.

–Desperté en su nave, o mejor dicho en la Waverider, pensé que habíamos ganado y me encontraba con ustedes. Cuando vi entrar a Killer Frost, intenté levantarme y defenderme, fue ahí cuando noté que estaba atado y me encontraba demasiado débil. Ella se acercó a mí, revisó los monitores y tomó una aguja.

Sin proponérselo más de uno se tensó.

–Sacó una muestra de sangre. Pasaron varios días en la misma situación, ella venía y revisaba los monitores y se iba con un poco de mi sangre. Diario preguntaba qué demonios pasaba, que me dijeran cualquier cosa, si era rehén o si iban a asesinarme quería saberlo, la incertidumbre era lo peor, aún más que el hecho de no poder deshacer mis amarres.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no pudieras romper tus ataduras?- Jax quiso indagar en los detalles.

–Tiempo después descubrí cómo es que lograron debilitarme. Yo era su sujeto de pruebas.

– ¿Qué?- Kendra lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló un poco hacia ella, quería que la mirara, pero él no lo hizo, prosiguió con su historia.

–Creo que antes de seguir, deben saber que lo que les mostró Snart es verdad, los Thanagarianos vienen hacia nosotros, la invasión es real. Es por ello que me necesitaban.

–Estoy- Mick eructó antes de terminar su idea- confundido.

–Lo que dio origen a nuestra maldición fue un meteorito que cayó en la tierra hace miles de años. Siempre supuse que fue un mal día y que la maldición no sólo se centraba en vernos morir repetidas veces, sino también esa maldición conllevaba cambios en nuestros cuerpos- por fin le dio un poco de atención a su esposa-, fuerza sobre humana, un par de alas tan fuertes como el acero. Después de tres semanas, Snart se presentó ante mí, y soltó mis ataduras, quise golpearlo, pero perdí el equilibrio, en un principio se lo atribuí al cansancio de estar postrado en una cama durante días.

Carter se acercó a la mesa central, los ojos de sus compañeros lo seguían sus movimientos de cerca, Kendra se movía junto con él.

–El meteorito pertenecía a una pequeña porción del planeta de los Thanagarianos.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Su planeta explotó?- Martin estaba más confundido que antes-. ¿Es por ello que buscan un mundo que conquistar?

–No. Las brechas que causó Flash, no sólo permiten viajar de un mundo a otro, sino también sirven para viajar en el tiempo, es por ello que los Thanagarianos, no sólo se adelantaron a la fecha prevista de su invasión original, sino que también fueron capaces o serán capaces de acabar con tierra dos, el mundo de Snart.

–Supongo que de nada sirve querer ser el presidente, sino existe un país que gobernar- Ray expresó.

–El meteorito que golpeó la tierra viajo a través de una de las brechas que creó Barry, quizá su mundo esté a años luz del nuestro, pero por alguna extraña razón astrofísica que no comprendo, la brecha se materializó justo cuando Thanagar dejó de existir, o sea que apareció no sólo a miles de millones de kilómetros de aquí, sino que también lo hizo millones de años en el futuro. El trozo de planeta viajo y llegó a nuestro mundo, dándonos los poderes a Kendra, Vandalo y a mí.

– ¿Poderes?

–Durante todas mis vidas pasadas pensé que esto era una maldición, pero después de lo que me contó Snart, ahora sé de dónde vienen todas estas habilidades. Es por ello que debían capturarme, somos en esencia Thanagarianos.

–Sólo porque Snart te haya dicho una fantástica historia no significa que sea verdad. Él es un mentiroso patológico. Seguramente te inventó toda esa historia de la brecha en el espacio, de los Thanagarianos para poder tenerte como un dócil animal- Rip estalló por fin parte de su frustración.

–No soy ningún animal- Carter contestó con la molestia contenida-. ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para creerle sin pruebas? Él me llevó al futuro, al momento de la invasión, vi lo que los alienígenas le hacían a nuestro mundo. Cuando presencié lo que aquellos seres eran capaces de hacer, supe que debía hacer algo para evitarlo y así fue como él me contó sobre mi origen- se centró en Kendra antes de continuar-. Biológicamente somos similares a los Thanagarianos, es por ello que me observaron durante semanas, para confirmar esa teoría.

– ¿A pesar de que te trató como una rata de laboratorio, seguiste a su lado?- el castaño no detendría sus ataques contra Snart.

–Si hubieses visto lo mismo que yo, tampoco tendrías dudas. Acepté ayudarlo, y él me explicó como podría ser útil, ellos debían descubrir las debilidades físicas de los Thanagarianos, por lo que realizaron diversas pruebas en mí- Kendra colocó sus manos sobre su boca, no quería imaginar a qué clase de situaciones se había tenido que enfrentar Carter-, todo con la finalidad de corroborar si su plan podría dar resultados.

– ¿Y los darán?- Sara inquirió deseosa de darle la ventaja de la duda a las atrocidades que había hecho Leonard, transformar a Caitlin en una metahumana y torturar con pruebas a Carter.

–Sí, cada suero que probaron en mí lograba debilitarme, cada ataque frío evitaba la movilidad de mis alas, cada ataque sónico me hacía perder el equilibrio al planear y caminar. Esos seis meses dieron sus frutos, porque cada prueba dio un resultado positivo que podemos usar en contra de los alienígenas.

Las palabras de Carter le dieron un enorme escalofrío a Sara y seguramente habían aterrado a Kendra. Aquel hombre parecía no conocer los límites o escrúpulos con tal de conseguir la aparente noble misión de salvar el mundo. Pero que tan heroico podía ser alguien si tenía que someter a otro ser humano a tan horrible castigo para lograrlo.

–Es por ello que les pido que nos unamos a él, es por ello que quise contarles esto, si mi experiencia les parece terrible, quiero que imaginen que lo que está por venir no será ni la mitad de lindo de lo que sufrí.

– ¿Esa cicatriz en tu ojo fue resultado de los experimentos?- Ray preguntó.

–No- sonrió divertido-. Cuando las pruebas terminaron en mí, era necesario repetirlas en un sujeto real- Carter notó el gesto de confusión de Mick-, si bien yo tengo una biología similar a la de los Thanagarianos, no soy cien por ciento un alienígena. Necesitábamos obtener los mismos resultados en un espécimen original. Por lo que la siguiente parte de la misión era conseguir uno, así que fuimos al futuro, justo cuando el conflicto estaba en su apogeo, no fue fácil atrapar a uno de ellos y este fue uno de los daños colaterales- se señaló la marca.

– ¿Y lo lograron?- Sara necesitaba más información-. Valió la pena arriesgarse.

–Lo capturamos y fue gracias a las pruebas que realizaron conmigo que fuimos capaces de usarlas en su contra para debilitarlo a tal punto de lograr sustraerlo de su tiempo. Repetimos los experimentos que se usaron en mí, obteniendo resultados mucho más satisfactorios.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban pensativos, las piezas faltantes habían sido colocadas gracias a la narración de Carter, el rompecabezas lucía mucho más completo y la imagen que mostraba era cotica.

–Supongo que debo buscar mis jaulas para canarios- Mick se cruzó de brazos.

–Basta- de nueva cuenta Rip estaba despotricando-. No lo ve señor Hall, todo esto es parte de la retorcida ambición de un hombre deseoso de poder. Él ha usado un sinfín de mentiras para convencer a las personas de que su misión es altruista y que intentar salvar al mundo, cuando al final de todo él sólo busca su recompensa final. Es un egoísta y no dude que, así como lo hizo con aquel chico Hartley, una vez que lo use y no lo necesite más él lo botara, para él son seres desechables

–Justo como lo fuimos nosotros para ti- Carter apretaba la mandíbula, dejó de contener su furia y explotó con voz fuerte-. Te recuerdo que nos reclutaste bajo la bandera de salvar al mundo de un conquistador como lo era Vandalo, nos mentiste diciéndonos que éramos los héroes perfectos para dicha misión, cuando la realidad fue totalmente diferente, nos elegiste por ser dispensables para la historia, seríamos la perfecta carne de cañón para que pudieras lograr salvar a tu familia, al final de cuentas esa era tu verdadera intención, salvar a tus seres amados, sólo buscabas beneficiarte de nosotros.

Kendra había sujetado a Carter, ambos tenían una fuerza similar, pero quizá todas esas pruebas no sólo sirvieron para explotar sus debilidades sino también para disminuirlas y hacerlo más fuerte.

–Debes descansar, estás un poco alterado- la mujer halcón quiso hacerlo entrar en razón.

Carter sintió como Kendra enterraba los dedos de su mano extendida sobre su pecho. Respiró profundamente y obedeció a la castaña. Se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de la Waverider y antes de desaparecer por completo expresó su último argumento.

–Los Vigilantes tenían razón al no elegirte como líder de esta tarea. No tienes lo que se requiere para lograrlo. Nunca has sido un buen capitán para las leyendas, así que nunca podrías serlo para el grupo de héroes que la tierra necesita.

A Sara y sus compañeros no les pasó desapercibida esas últimas palabras.

::::::STAR Labs::::::

Los laboratorios se sentían tan quietos y callados, sin tanta gente en ellos. Caitlin había permanecido en el área médica, una vez que todos abandonaran el córtex, no podía evitar pensar en la pregunta que cambiaría el rumbo de la humanidad ¿Se unirían a Snart o decidirían defender a la tierra del ataque Thanagariano por su cuenta?

El equipo de Flash quería bombardear a la doctora con preguntas, pero nadie se atrevía, nadie lo decía en voz alta, pero su aspecto era una de las principales razones para no hacerlo. Su rubio cabello y sus labios azules le daban un aspecto frío y distante. Iris, Joe y Cisco seguían parados ahí, no estando seguros de que debían hacer a continuación. Barry había desaparecido una vez que los ajenos a los laboratorios se fueron. Los West supieron que no eran las personas adecuadas para hacer hablar a la doctora, así que se retiraron dejando a Cisco a solas con ella.

–Cait- Cisco llamó a su amiga con suavidad, guardando su distancia en la puerta-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Caitlin se giró y lo miró, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sus ojos azules le recordaron lo frío de los inviernos. Su piel comenzó a normalizarse cuando descubrió que sin importar el color que tuviera su mirada seguía teniendo la misma calidez que lograba confortarlo y alegrarlo cuando sus días eran malos.

–Mejor de lo que estás pensando.

–Yo no…

–No es necesario que te disculpes, he visto esa mirada de temor antes. No estás seguro si debes confiar en mí o no.

–No es nada de eso- por fin atravesó el lumbral de la puerta-. Es sólo que, han pasado varias semanas y aun así siento como si no te hubiera visto en meses.

–En eso tienes razón. Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí- señaló la sala central del córtex.

Aún recordaba la falsa misión que estaban cubriendo para evitar que Snart robara un buque. Después de eso inició su viaje como heroína o al menos eso le gustaba creer.

–Debo preguntarte. ¿Qué pasó?

–Demasiada ambigua tu pregunta.

– ¿Cómo te convertiste en metahumana? ¿Él te obligó?

–No. Lo que dijo era verdad, si bien me secuestró, yo decidí quedarme a su lado.

– ¿Síndrome de Estocolmo?- Caitlin rió.

–No. Comprendí que era lo que debía hacer, me costó aceptar mi lugar en la guerra que se avecina, pero supe que no tenía opción, era lo que debía hacer.

– ¿Recreó la explosión?

–No exactamente. Snart es alguien muy listo y astuto, pero no tiene los conocimientos científicos para lograr algo así. Una vez que descubrí que salvar a mi doble era una causa perdida, y cuando confronté a Leonard, él me reveló la verdadera razón por la que me había llevado a su lado, en un principio creí que era por mis conocimientos, pero realmente me requería a mí para lograr obtener a su nueva Frost. Aunque que al final mis conocimientos en metahumanos fueron más esenciales.

–Trabajaste en tu propia transformación.

–Alguien debía hacerlo, era importante que recreáramos las mismas habilidades, que Killer Frost. Cómo la materia obscura no es algo tan sencillo de manipular, cabía la enorme posibilidad de que terminara con otro tipo de poderes que no fueran criogénicos. Así que me puso en contacto con otro especialista en metahumanos, ambos deberíamos buscar la forma de darme los mismos poderes que mi doppelganger.

–Julian Albert.

–Un científico británico de tierra dos, con una amplia investigación en metahumanos. Con la ayuda de Julian logré detectar y aislar la mutación del ADN de Frost implantándola en mí.

–Básicamente te inyectaste los poderes de tu doble.

–Tenía que colocar en mí parte de su mutación, pero no fue tan simple, si quería que funcionara debía inyectar cada molécula de mi ADN para lograr una transformación exitosa, lo cual no es posible.

– ¿Entonces cómo lo lograste?

–Introduje la muestra aislada de Killer en mí, era la semilla que necesitaba esparcir, sólo debía acelerar el proceso de crecimiento, así que utilicé un abono bastante poderoso.

–El acelerador.

–Las ventajas de tener una máquina del tiempo. Viajamos al momento en que el acelerador explotó en Central City- hizo una pausa, aclaró su garganta y abrió un poco más los ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima saliera de ellos-. Me senté sola en aquel apartamento obscuro y esperé hasta el momento en que la onda me golpeara.

– ¿Sola?- la voz de Barry sorprendió a ambos amigos.

–Snart y Julian no podían exponerse a la materia obscura que desprendía el acelerador, no era posible saber si el impacto podría darles poderes o matarlos. Así que tuvieron que volver a la nave. Fue extraño, cuando vi la onda salir del techo de los laboratorios, mi mente me llevó a la misma noche hacía tres años. Recordé lo desesperada que estuve cuando intenté evitar que Ronnie fuera a la tubería, lo fuera de mí que estaba cuando se despidió.

–Enfrentaste la transformación tu sola.

El velocista se acercó con pasos lentos al lugar que ocupaba la ahora rubia. Cisco se retiró levemente del lado de Caitlin para permitirle a su mejor amigo poder acercarse más a ella, sin él de por medio.

–No exactamente- sonrió feliz-. Al final creo que hay algo de cierto en lo que dicen, ves tu vida pasar frente a ti cuando mueres.

–Pero tú no moriste- el latino quiso evitar que su amiga siguiera pensando en algo tan aterrador como aquello-. Estás aquí con nosotros, volviste- Snow negó levemente.

–Caitlin murió con la explosión. Lo que están viendo ahora es lo que nació de un experimento, soy Killer Frost, y no sólo lo digo por la apariencia, mi ADN es el suyo ahora.

–Para mí siempre serás Caitlin Snow.

Barry a completó su argumento abrazándola, uno de sus brazos pasaba por los hombros de ella, haciendo que su nuca reposara en su antebrazo, mientras que el otro se aferraba a su espalda baja. Caitlin respondió con facilidad al gesto. Sus brazos se colocaron instintivamente detrás de su espalda, pasándolos por las axilas del corredor. Cisco reconocía las peticiones de retirarse y sin decir más abandonó a ambos chicos.

Caitlin volvió a recordar esa sensación de calma que la ayudó a continuar con la transformación. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre aquella horrible silla plegable. Estaba aterrada, no podía evitar pensar en cómo la explosión cambió su vida, lo devastada que la dejó la muerte de Ronnie, y entonces lo vio, un rayo cayendo directo al edificio junto a ella, y lo supo, aquella línea de luz era la que había golpeado a Barry. De pronto todas las imágenes dolorosas y tristes de su vida después del incidente se cambiaron, comenzó a recordar todo lo bueno que surgió en su vida cuando el rayó golpeó al castaño. Ese rayo lo trajo hasta ella, lo convirtió en Flash y por consiguiente la convirtió a ella en parte de su equipo, la hizo ser parte de algo inmenso, le dio la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Barry Allen, no sólo al superhéroe.

Su corazón se calmó, supo que todo estaría bien, porque Barry estaba a su lado. Casi podía ver al escuálido forense caer al suelo, rodeado de un montón de sustancias, la fuerza del impacto de la onda la tumbó de la silla, cayó al suelo, y antes de cerrar los ojos, sonrió al pensar que pronto Caitlin Snow conocería a un comatoso Barry Allen.

 _::::::Waverider::::::_

Leonard se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento de la nave, llevaba unos pantalones de algodón, amplios y ligeros para poder moverse con facilidad y una camisa de tirantes. Golpeaba con dificultad el saco de boxeo. Se recargó levemente en él cuando el dolor comenzaba a manifestarse en sus brazos. Él no era un tipo de entrenamientos físicos, su inteligencia siempre le había ayudado a vencer a sus contrincantes. Estaba por retirarse cuando se secó el sudor de la frente y sintió una punzada en su ojo. Ahora estaba totalmente negro e hinchado, afortunadamente no se le había cerrado. Hartley era la razón por la cual había optado por mejorar sus habilidades en combate, cuando volvió a la nave pensó en acudir de inmediato a la bahía médica para quitar las molestias, pero se detuvo, no lo haría tan sencillo, fue su error bajar la guardia y los golpes que le proporcionó Hartley fueron su castigo y ahora cargaría con ello.

–No es lo mismo sin tu entrenador personal en tu gimnasio ejecutivo.

Sara se adentró a la sala de entrenamiento. Leonard la miró, pero no lucía sorprendido.

–Deberías mejorar la seguridad de este lugar.

–Creo que tú has comprobado de propia mano que soy bastante bueno al evitar personas cuando no quiero ser molestado.

–Entonces quieres decir que el que yo esté aquí es porque así lo has querido. ¿Es también parte de tu perfecto plan?

–Cómo lo dije en los laboratorios, son días de descanso, por lo que nada de esta conversación está programada- se separó del saco y tomó una de las toallas que había dejado tiradas-, pero creo saber cómo piensas y sé que estás aquí para preguntarme un montón de cosas que te carcomen la mente.

–Muy bien, señor pedante- Sara rodeó el saco que había estado golpeando Snart, y se colocó detrás de él-, si se cree tan bueno en leer a las personas dígame cuál será mi siguiente pregunta.

Leonard se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuello y se situó del otro lado del saco, para quedar de frente a la rubia.

–Te mueres de ganas por saber si soy el Capitán Frío- la miró fijamente-, quieres saber si sobreviví a la explosión del Oculus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC comics y a los correspondientes._

Probablemente soy una de las perores ficker del universo, ocho meses sin actualizar! Deberían cobrarme multa o algo así.

Ahora por segunda vez, si mal no lo recuerdo, una nueva temporada me ha alcanzado y con ellas (incluyendo la de las 3 series de DC que suceden en el mismo universo) nuevos personajes aparecen, personajes que me agradan bastante! En caso de Leyends Zari, la adoro! Lo cual puede significar la aparición de estos personajes en el Fic, nada concreto aún!

Ahora, creo que tengo un error de argumento en algunos puntos he nombrado a los Vigilantes como Cuidadores, lo cual no está del todo incorrecto dado que los Vigilantes tienen como misión cuidar (?) en fin sorry for that así que a partir de ahora y para futuros errores su título correcto es Vigilantes.

Terminé este capítulo hace como dos días, ayer intenté leer para corregirlo y me quedé dormida, hoy quise hacer un segundo intento y casi fallo, pero terminé de leerlo y según yo corregirlo, pero como la verdad sé que si lo vuelvo a leer me dormiré y ya quiero publicarlo, ser irá así, con una pasada rápida y con todos los errores de ortografía y gramática del universo.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer y seguir aquí


End file.
